The ordinary life illusion
by kiwikid
Summary: Sometimes the illusion of an ordinary life is shattered by on simple thing. Honey Wheelers life is shaken by the knowledge that someone she has known and loved for many years has lied to her and her family. This story is from the tangled Web series
1. Chapter 1

The ordinary life illusion

Sometimes, the ordinary life is just an illusion, and like glass can shatter at any moment to reveal the secrets that shielded from the world. Honey Wheeler is shaken by lies told by someone she has known for a long time.

A story from the Tangled Web series

Chapter 1- The shock

New York City- 145am

Agent Fiona Lester groaned loudly as her phone rang. She knew that phone calls at this hour were most likely work related and probably not pleasant. There would come a day when she would not want to answer the phone and decide to walk away from her life with the FBI . However today was not that day. Reaching across her bed, she grabbed her phone off the small table where she had placed it last night. "Hello", she said sleepily.

"Morning Fi", came the subdued voice of her partner Jason Hawkins. She could already tell from the way he had greeted her that something shocking had happened. After those two words came a period of silence. Jason was still on the end of the phone as she could hear him breathing . His rapid sucking in of breaths were an effort to calm himself and tell her why he'd phoned.

"Fiona, there has been a sighting", Jason finally reported. He added no further information ,just continuing his rapid breathing.

She could feel coldness settle upon her now, as she sensed her partners distress. What was he talking about. "A sighting", she focused upon the last words.

"Yes Fi. It's that case, the one that means so much to you", Jason's voice was shaky.

The coldness intensified, and her body began to shake. Now she knew exactly who he was talking about. Her gaze flickered to the photograph just next to the phone.

For a moment anguish, made her throat construct, and no words were possible. Jason did not try and draw her out of this state, just waiting quietly until her misery abated. "It's been so long Jason", she finally whispered. ""Six years have gone by". "Are you sure".

"Well the person who made the phone call seemed to be certain. But we can never know for sure", Jason swallowed. "If the sighting was correct, then we both know what is going to follow".

Fiona could feel hot tears roll down her face. She held in the scream that attempted to break free. It was a primal scream filled with rage. Her fingers reached out toward the photo, in an attempt to once again touch her brother. She was now an only child because of a killer. Her brother Baxter had been one of the victims, of 'the one who waits', a serial killer. She had joined the FBI , because she had been dissatisfied with the progress made on the case. In her mind, the solution was a simple one, find the killer.

But years had passed without any significant progress. The killer has most likely slipped back into their ordinary life, put on the mask they wore in front of others and kept living a lie. A sighting meant that unfortunately an ordinary life was not enough. The mask was about to drop and another person would be killed. Unless they managed to stop the murder from happening.

"We will need to go and interview the person who made the sighting and get more facts", Fiona croaked out. Her brain was slowly beginning to move from shock mode back into work mode. She would need to be at her sharpest to find this killer.

"That's why I rang, Jason confirmed. "I have an address to give you."

Fiona wrote down the details with a hand that had not stopped shaking. This time, she told herself.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Manor House, Sleepyside on the Hudson, 730 am

Honey Wheeler sat up in her bed and stretched her hands up high toward the ceiling. "It's another beautiful day", she proclaimed happily. She remembered times in the past when she would simply lay there under the covers not wanting to face the day. Every day living had felt awkward and stressful, and often she start the day with tears.

Thinking of those times brought sorrow. All those days wasted in misery , when she should have been embracing life.

Like she did now. She was starting the day with an inner confidence that surrounded her like a shield. Nothing could, or would ever shake her again.

It was the amazing people in her life that had helped her, Trixie, her best friend, Majory Trask her former school teacher , now instilled at the Manor house with her, and of course the Bob whites, the club of 7 friends who supported each other.

Sliding herself from her bed, Honey dressed casually for the morning. Visitors were arriving later, after lunch and that would mean she would have to change into more formal clothing.

The arrival of visitors had been another thing she had always dreaded. It felt like she was just paraded out in front of people for them to stare at, and then comment harshly about her life. "Ohh she's a little quiet, doesn't she know how to talk or "why does she always look downward, at her feet, can't she even look someone in the eye."

Of course it was comments like that that had made her too afraid to look at people, or to stand up for herself.

It had always been her father that had defended her in those situations. "Madeline won't talk if she feels like she is always undertaking some type of test", he had said rather bluntly to one of those criticisers. His face at been red, with his temper barely held in check. That person had never visited again.

Honey's mother, at all those times, said nothing and that fact had hurt deeply. Now that she knew more about her mother, she could see that she had grown up with the same comments hurled her way. Well meaning people thought you'd be shaped by being disparaging ,when in truth all that was born was self loathing and anger.

Now Honey felt empowered to help her mother become more like her, still a lovely ,well meaning person, but also one who could stand up for themselves.

Now dressed Honey opened her door and move quietly and gracefully into the hallway. She could hear Miss Trask humming as she worked. She followed the sound, until it faded away suddenly.

Rounding the corner, Honey saw Miss Trask, straightening some items on a nearby shelf, while looking out of the window. She had a little smile upon her face as she gazed intently downward.

Most likely she was enjoying the flowers in the garden or perhaps seeing one of the many little creatures that came to visit them. Honey gazed out of the window nearest her, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever had captured her attention.

She felt herself frown as all she saw were two men, having an early morning chat. One was her father, who was off for his early morning ride on the beautiful high spirited horse Jupiter. This was his normal morning routine, requiring nothing unusual that would capture the attention of Miss Trask.

So her gaze must have been intended for the other man, who was also mounted, on an equally stunning mare.

He was only an occasional morning visitor. But he was a local resident ,so he should not be attracting such scrutiny.

Honey studied Miss Trask's face with a discerning 'almost detective' gaze. Trying to determine what the look meant. She felt herself beginning to blush ,as she realised, that Miss Trask was actually 'checking out', Simon Saunders, in an admiring way. She reflected that she'd never seen Miss Trask look at a man like that before. In fact, to her knowledge Majory Trask had never dated a man since arriving in Sleepyside.

Miss Trask had been totally dedicated to looking after her, and the Wheeler household and it had seemed that meant she did not have a dating life.

Now it looked like she was interested in Sleepyside's most eligible bachelor. Simon Saunders was described in Sleepyside, as "one hot babe". He was the definition of tall, dark and handsome.

But he was also a great deal younger that Marjory. She doubted Mr Saunders, would be likely to ask Miss Trask on a date.

He had taken her to the skaters ball about 11 months ago. Honey thought, that was just because Simon wanted to thank Miss Trask for looking after Dan when he'd been sick.

They'd never gone out again after that date.

Honey stepped forward slightly, causing a floorboard to squeak underfoot.

Miss Trask turned from the window to face her. She was blushing brightly in the face. "Oh Honey dear, I was just umm", Miss Trask sounded uncharacteristically flustered.

"Getting things ready for our visitors", Honey added tactfully. She would not dream of embarrassing Miss Trask by saying "you were checking out one of my friends fathers".

"Yes, that's right", Miss Trask, shook off her embarrassment at getting caught out staring at Simon Saunders. She was lucky it was Honey and not one of the staff that had seen her. Otherwise the gossip would have already started.

"Well ,I will let you get back to work. I am going to go down to the stables to see if Regan needs any extra help grooming the horses", Honey told Miss Trask. Even though the visitors were not interested in the horses her father would still give them a tour of the stables because he wanted to show off the beauty and grace of his horses.

"Thank you", was all Miss Trask replied. She turned heel and hurried off quickly as if fleeing from her own emotions.

Honey made her way downstairs to the stables. She knew Bill Regan had already been up for hours, undertaking all the work required to care for a stable of horses.

" We will see you in a couple of days", she heard Mr Saunders tell Bill. For a moment Bill Regan dropped his gaze downward. He looked sad Honey reflected.

Simon Saunders, was both his brother and brother in law. Harriet and Gregory Saunders, Simon's parents had adopted Bill Regan not that long ago, making him part of a wider group of family. That had changed alot of things for the groom.

Not too long ago Bill Regan had actually loathed Simon Saunders. He had shockingly discovered that the skating coach had been the long term boyfriend of his sister Patricia . That meant that Simon had been in Dan Mangan's life alot longer than he had.

There had nearly been a custody battle over who had the right, to be a parent to Daniel.

When Simon was nearly murdered. It set in motion a chain of events that led to the discovery that he was Dan's father.

Instead of wrenching Dan's life apart and taking him back to New York City, Simon Saunders had settled in Sleepside and asked Bill to live with him Dan, and two adopted daughters, Hope and Alena.

Bill Regan was obviously going to miss Simon and his nieces and nephew while they were away in New York City.

Her father had agreed to board Simon's young Appaloosa mare Poppy, while he was away.

"Please be careful", the words fell from Bill Regan's lips as he took hold of Poppy's reins. He was thinking of all the danger that Simon managed to attract.

"Of course", Simon agreed. He dismounted and gave Bill as back slapping hug. Then he was off .

"Morning Honey", her father called out. "Morning dad", Honey responded with a smile.

Her father rode off .

Honey turned to Bill Regan, "what would you like me to do", she asked.

Bill gave her a smile, "I have a list", he said.

Honey knew all the jobs were going to keep her busy. She would not be alone for long though, Jim and the other Bob Whites would join her shortly as they finish their own morning chores.

xxxxx

New York City 0800.

Fiona sipped on her coffee. It had been a fruitless couple of hours, searching through dark streets for any sign of the "one who waits". The witness had been 95 percent positive they had sighted the wanted serial killer in a back alley that led down to the nightclub district.

She and Jason had spent hours visiting all the club, bars and eateries , showing off a grainy photo of the killer.

"I think we are wasting our time", Jason sighed. "If the killer has found a new victim, then they would look like any other couple enjoying a night out."

"Yes, they would", Fiona responded angrily. She wanted things to be easy. But of course this killer would not still be free after many years if things were that simple.

"It might already be too late", she mused. "We might find a victim soon".

Jason knew she was probably right. But they could not give up. "Let's wake up a few more club owners", he suggested.

xxxxxxxxx

Manor House 1245 pm

Mrs Layena Jameson, grabbed hold of her husband's hands firmly, as the door to the Manor house was opened by a maid.

She was determined to let the Wheeler's know, that her family was far more impressive than theres.

"This is an amazing house", her brother Kent gasped as they stepped inside. She inwardly cursed him for joining her on this visit. He was already saying the wrong thing.

"Well, it's not as grand as our house in Paris", she replied snootily, 'and certainly smaller than our own residence in Manhattan." I suppose this place has a bit of ' old world charm", she deliberately put the emphasis on 'old'.

They were ushered into the main living area, where Matthew Wheeler and family awaited them.

"Oh so nice to see you again Matthew", Mr Montague Jameson, said as he bowed firmly ,then shook Matt's hand.

"Thank you, it is lovely to see you both". We have not yet had the opportunity to meet your brother", Matt held out his hand.

"This is Kentigen ", Layena introduced. "He's 5 years younger than myself. "

"Welcome to the Manor House Kentigen", Matt told him.

Kent's gaze drifted around the large room. He almost missed seeing the woman and two teen's seated on the far side of the room. "Come and meet my wife and children", Matt told them.

Kent observed that the two females looked quite similar in appearance.

"This is my wife , Madeleine, my son James, and my daughter Madeleine", Matthew Wheeler introduced.

"We've met before when you were quite small", Layena told Honey. "You are as lovely as your mother dear".

"Thank you", Honey replied softly.

Layena moved over to stand in front of Jim. "I heard you had adopted an orphan", she said.

"Yes", was all Matt said. "That was very generous of you Matthew", Montague remarked.

Jim began to feel hot. Mr Jamesons tone seemed to be slightly mocking.

"We adopted him for love not generosity', Matt replied with an almost snap.

Montague bowed his head, "of course dear boy I meant no offence". He offered his hand to Jim. "It's nice to meet you James. So tell me what sort of career are you looking at for the future".

Jim shook off the sliver of anger that had been growing. He had no wish to embarrass his parents. "I plan to run my own school for boys, from a disadvantaged background", he stated firmly.

He noted with pleasure that all the Jamesons looked impressed. 'How about you Madeleine junior", Layena asked. "I imagine, a girl like yourself would be involved in creative pursuits".

Honey restrained the smile that threatened to come to her face. These people had obviously made a judgement based on her appearance. They were about to get a big surprise.

"I am going to run a detective agency with my best friend", she stated proudly. Head up, she looked them right in the eyes.

"A detective, you", Layena almost laughed. "Dear, you don't look like you'd last a week".

"Honey, had already involved herself in many cases and successfully solved some very baffling situations", Madeleine Wheeler said primly.

She coloured a little a few seconds later as she felt suddenly shocked by her own forthrightness. However when she saw her daughter beam at her, the embarrassment faded . Honey needed to know she supported her.

"Honey, I can see why you call her that, though it's not really a society name", Montague remarked.

"It's a name we like", Matt replied. He was admittedly getting tired of these visitors. He had forgotten how 'set in their ways' , they were.

"Detective's have a difficult job", Kent said softly. "I wished I had found one competent enough to help me find my runaway bride".

"Runaway Bride", Matt repeated. He had not expected his guest's to have anything this interesting to tell them.

Kent rubbed his eyes, as a tear appeared . Every time he told this story it brought back the emotion. It still felt like it had just happened yesterday. Since he'd already ignited the curiosity of the others he could hardly deny telling the story." Yes, it happened a few years ago now. I was engaged to my childhood sweetheart, Millie Trent. We were both looking forward to celebrating our lives together. Then on our wedding day, she failed to turn up . I never saw her again. Despite an intense investigation, no trace of her was ever found". Kent swallowed, "so Honey Wheeler, if you want to be a detective, you have to harden yourself to the possibility that some things just don't work out."

Honey could feel her own tears beginning to form. Kent's voice had shaken the entire time he had spoken about his lost love. She would have to get used to hearing stories like this. She would also have to get used to making the right type of response. "I am very sad to hear about your lost love Mr Harlow. One of the reasons I want to be a detective is to help people like you."

Kent managed a weak smile, "thank you young lady", he replied.

The room went silent. Laylena could feel the awkwardness. Her brother should not be talking about something so personal in front of the Wheelers. High emotions like this were only reserved for close friendships and in the right setting. This was definitely not the right time. She'd have to change the subject quickly before everyone felt more depressed.

"We are holding a grand ball in our Paris home next Spring. It will attract some of societies most elite". I suppose you don't get an opportunity for anything like that in this small town", Layena observed.

Madeleine Wheeler stood gracefully and almost glided across to a large cabinet. She slid open a drawer and produced a gold photo album. "We held a ball here, for the United States skating team", she told Layena. "We were privileged to host such an event, with world wide media attending".

She had secretly always dreaded visits by Layena, as she loved to compare everything, and find fault with things that did not measure up to her high standards. The fact they now lived in a small town like Sleepyside meant that in Layena's eyes that were no longer considered to be as worthy as they had been before. That actually really annoyed her. So she was about to share some information that would put snob Layena firmly in her place.

Layena opened the album and gazed at the photos. She had to admit she was impressed by the way the manor house had been decorated for the ball. All the guests looked impeccably attired. One in particular caught her eye because he was so very attractive. Now normally she would just admire without comment, but somehow, "is he a skater, he's totally gorgeous ", just slipped out. She saw her husband cast her a disapproving look, but decided she did not care.

"Yes, that's Mr Simon Saunders, Olympic gold medalist, and recent resident of Sleepyside", Matt told her.

Kent leaned over so he could have a look. "All those female skaters are so tiny", he observed. He thought they were also beautiful. Then when his sister turned over the page, a different sensation overcame him. He felt suddenly faint, "oh my gosh, its her Millie", he grabbed the photo album from his sister.

Holding it close to his face he examined the picture of the woman in the photo carefully. "It's her, it's her, I can't believe it", he stammered.

Letting the album drop, he raised his hands to his face and tried to hide as emotion overtook him.

Layena, retrieved the album and took a look at the photo. She nodded breathlessly, "he's right Monty, it is Millie".

Turning the album toward the Wheelers' she asked, "where can we find this woman".

Honey Wheeler felt shock fill her. "Are you saying that she is your lost bride", she asked tentatively.

"Yes, I am sure that is Millie", Kent replied . "She can't be Millie", Honey stated firmly.

"My daughter is correct, that woman can't be your lost bride, we have known her for many years, she is our household manager Marjory Trask", Matt confirmed.

"Well the only way to make certain, is for us to see her", Layena insisted, "can you invite her to join us".

"Of course",Matt replied.

Honey began to tap her fingers on her legs as she waited. She was sure this was just a case of mistaken identity.

Five minutes passed, then ten, then twenty.

"What is taking so long", Kent insisted. "If your staff can't find her, then I am going to look myself". He jumped off his chair and before they could stop him charged through the nearest door.

He then began yelling "Millie, Millie", as he raced through the rooms.

A rather breathless looking Celia, came down the main staircase as he was running upward.

"Celia, where is Miss Trask", Matt asked.

Celia, looked nervous, "Sir I have searched her room, then every other place she was likely to be and cannot find her".

"Thats ridiculous, Miss Trask would not just leave, she must be somewhere", Matt insisted.

They all began to search. After one hour of fruitless searching, they discovered that Marjory Trask had indeed disappeared.

Honey felt like one of the 'rocks' of her life had just been wrenched from her. She would have sworn on oath that Marjory was not the type to have secrets. Yet it seemed that she she was known by a different name by these people. So she had hidden the truth from them for a very long time.

The question was ,why?.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- identity crisis

Manor house 115 pm

Honey's hand hovered over the phone. She was about to fill in Trixie on the recent developments. Her friend would immediately slip into mystery mode, and stop whatever she was doing .

She let her hand drop. At this moment she did not want Trixie here asking questions and beginning a very personal investigation. She wanted to be the one to take the lead. In her mind the answer was very simple, Marjory was hiding from this man, feeling too embarrassed to explain things to all of them.

Jim noticed her hesitation. "I am sure Trixie will be able to come over", he told her. He was thinking of all the chores Trixie had to get through in an average day on Crabapple farm.

"I know Jim", Honey replied softly. "It's just that, I think we can find the answers ourselves. if we question all the staff, we might find out where Miss Trask has gone", Honey kept her voice low, not wanting their visitors to overhear.

"Surely someone in your household must know where this Miss Trask of yours is hiding", Kent proclaimed firmly. He was obviously thinking along the same lines as herself. His tone bordered on angry, he had now pushed aside the sorrow and wanted answers, just like she did.

Honey turned rapidly toward him, she felt like his voice also reflected blame. That made her react in an uncharacteristic way. "It is not her fault", she snapped. "There would have to be a very compelling reason for her to walk away from her duties with us", she stared Kent in the eye, willing him to take responsibility for scaring Miss Trask away from marrying him.

"Madeleine", her fathers use of her real name, reflected his own shock at her manner.

Honey felt Jim take her hand, and hold it firmly. He could be providing her with an anchor, a helpful hand for her surging emotions or maybe he was trying to hold her back from more dangerous questions.

That did not work, Honey actually stamped her feet loudly, attracting all of the attention onto herself and away from Kent. She would not believe Miss Trask was at fault here. "I know Miss Trask", she said firmly. "She would not hide, without reason".

Kent looked down for a minute studying the floor intently. When he raised his head, they could see the glimmer of unshed tears. "So just like the others you blame me", Kent stated sorrowfully. "Believe me Miss Wheeler, I have heard these accusations before, and worse ones. Do you know that when I reported Millie missing the police believed I might have killed her".

"Do you know what it's like to have your life picked apart. For nothing to be personal. For many months I was living under a microscope, I could not say or do anything without it being reported. It was a living nightmare. All I wanted was for Millie to come back to me, to save me from this scrutiny. For there to be a simple explanation. Instead, I lived years in misery, believing the woman I loved so deeply had either abandoned me completely, or was dead." Now I know she was living elsewhere under a different name." It makes no bloody sense", Kent moaned.

His sister drew him close into her embrace. "Miss Wheeler, you are just causing him distress". You are obviously not fit to be a detective now, or you would not be forming false theories. I suggest we call the real police and have them sort this matter out".

Matt Wheeler, nodded carefully, he was still reeling for what he was hearing and knew Honey must be feeling the same. He made a careful suggestion. "Darling I know all of this has been a shock. We do need some help to sort out what is happening here. Why don't I call Sergeant Mollinson".

"No", Honey said the answer with a force that even surprised herself. "Jim and I can go and question the staff. Perhaps one of them has answers". "He needs to stay here, though", she pointed at Kent. "I have more chance of getting answers that way".

Kent managed to glare at her. "I can still hear the accusation in your voice Miss Wheeler." Don't worry I won't interfere, in fact I think we should leave right now. Perhaps Millie might just come out of hiding if I am not around."

He almost ran to the door. "If you find her, and she is indeed my Millie will you at least let me know why she left me". I think I deserve that much".

Honey did not try to make him stay. She thought he might be right and Miss Trask would show up when he had left. The story she would tell would most likely be shocking, and not one Kent would want his sister hearing. That was probably why he was so keen on getting away from the Manor house.

Her father escorted all three of their guests out of the house.

Honey did not waste any more time. She grabbed two pens and note pads. Throwing one over to Jim, she gave him some instructions, "let's ask all the staff what time they last saw Miss Trask and what she said to them. Also if they know any reason why she might have left". Jim could see that his sister was holding back the dam of emotion that threatened to burst forth. He hoped that she would find some answers.

xxxxxxxx

New York city 130pm

Fiona threw her paper cup filled with coffee at the nearest wall. The explosion of coffee only reminded her of the bloodstains from the last time this killer had surfaced. "Dammit, dammit", she swore. They had come no closer to finding any trace of 'the one who waits'. A news bulletin had been broadcast asking for any one who had been in the club district near the alleyway last night to come forward. She was not overly hopeful, as people always imagined they were going to get the blame for something if they offered any information.

"Fi, how are you holding up", Jason came over to ask her. All the emotion she had shoved behind a large barrier, came bursting forth as she sobbed loudly on his shoulder. "It's not fair Jason, why can't we find this killer?", she gasped out.

"All we need is that one little break Fi. You know it can happen. Just give it a bit longer", Jason consoled.

"A bit longer, it's been hours Jase. There could be a corpse lying somewhere ,as yet undiscovered", Fiona could feel herself shaking. Jason was wise enough not to suggest she withdraw herself from this case. He knew she needed to feel useful and not just sitting at home, while the investigation was underway.

"Excuse me, Special Agent Lester", a uniformed officer interrupted them. "I have a man who admitted to being in the alley last night. He was drunk, and has only just awoken. After hearing our appeals for information, he's come forward to tell us what he saw last night."

"There see, Jason remarked. "I hope he's going to tell us something useful", Fiona replied.

xxxxxx

Manor house

Honey threw her notepad down hard onto the floor. "It's just useless information Jim, she cried. "Miss Trask did not give anyone a reason to suspect she was upset, or about to run off. She was last seen one and a half hours before the visitors arrived."

They were now standing outside Miss Trask's room. Out of habit Honey knocked on the door. Then feeling foolish, she shoved the door open.

Miss Trask's room looked as neat as it always did. Jim crossed the room to slide open the closet.

"There are a couple of empty coat hangers", he reported. Honey knew that would have only happened if clothing had been removed in a hurry. Otherwise, the coat hangers would have been taken out of the closet. Miss Trask was too organised to have left them empty.

"The next question should be, how did she leave. She does not have a car, nor did she take one of the horses, that just leaves either a taxi , being collected by persons unknown or walking", Jim remarked. "Well if she did take a taxi, then it will be possible to find out where she has gone," Honey said hopefully.

"Yes, but if she was hiding from that man, then she would not want him finding out where she was going. So perhaps the taxi is the least certain of those methods", Jim proposed.

"We will still need to ring around the taxi companies", Honey stated. She rubbed at her eyes. " I suppose it's time to call Trix and the others. We will need some help". Swallowing down her tears, Honey made the phone call to Crabapple farm.

She managed to say, "can I speak to Trixie", in a perfectly steady voice, that gave Helen Belden no indication anything was wrong. However as soon as Trixie answered Honey found the tears she been holding back falling, "it's Miss Trask", was all she could say before she broke down into hysterical sobbing.

"Honey, Honey, what is it, what's wrong", Trixie's grip on the phone tightened to a vice like state. She had not heard such distress from her best friend for a long time.

Jim gently removed his sisters hand from the phone. "Trixie, it's Jim, Miss Trask has disappeared. We had a man here, who claimed she was his run away bride, Millie Trent. There did not seem to be any way that was possible. But we cannot find Miss Trask to ask her about what really happened".

Trixie tried to take it all in. Her hand found a chair and she pulled it underneath her as her legs buckled in shock. Miss Trask, could not possibly have lied to them all. She was 100 percent certain, the lovely woman they know did not have any dark secrets.

"I'll be right there", she confirmed to Jim. Trixie turned toward her parents who were both staring at her. "Miss Trask has disappeared", she told them, "and Honey's distraught "."I need to go to her".

Helen Belden ,could see tears forming in her daughters eyes. "Of course dear", she agreed. "You must go to your friend". Take Mart and Brian with us as well. Brian may be able to help comfort Honey .Let us know if there is anything we can do".

Trixie did not hesitate running out of the door toward the garden where her brothers were working.

Helen turned to her husband, "Miss Trask missing, that is very strange". Peter did not reply, he seemed to be staring off into the distance as if deep in thought.

"Peter, did you hear what I said", Helen Belden insisted. She thought her husbands reaction, to be strange.

Peter seemed to snap back to the present. "Sorry dear I was just thinking about...he paused, "umm something ", he said slowly.

Helen gazed at him perceptively. His eyes were looking downward, as if he was hiding from her. He was obviously not just going to tell her what was on his mind. So she made an observation, "well you weren't like this before I mentioned Miss Trask", she remarked. "Do you know something we don't Peter".

Peter Belden bit his lip, his wife was a little too perceptive sometimes, "It might not have anything to do with her disappearance", he said in reply. "I do know some rather personal information, not told to me by Miss Trask herself, but by someone else.",Peter continued. He knew he had surprised his wife and that was definitely not a usual occurrence.

Helen knew that it had to be very personal indeed if her husband was reluctant to speak . Obviously it was delicate information that she might have found distressing, so had not been told. Now of course she was naturally curious, to know what her husband knew. But at the same time she knew he valued the confidential nature of the information and informant, so pushed that curiosity aside. "Well if you are sure it has nothing to do with her disappearance then I am certain you can keep what you know to yourself', she told him.

Peter really hoped he would not have to tell Helen, or anyone else, what he knew.

xxxxxxx

New York City 140 pm

"Yes, Fred Pillman, said, when Fiona showed him the photograph, "I think that was who I saw. That likeness is not perfect, but its close enough'

"Did you see were this person went", Fiona asked rapidly. She could feel excitement building again. It was very possible this man had seen the serial killer. "Yes, in there", Fred pointed to the rear door of a restaurant . "I am sorry I took so long coming forward, but it's taken me this long to come to my senses. I was in the alley heaving my guts up after too many drinks. That was when I saw that person, come out of the door, then go back in a few minutes later."

"Did you see anyone else", Fiona asked. She was hoping to trace the person the one who waits was with. "No",Fred replied. "Alright, if you could meet with a sketch artist, then we might be able to come up with a better likeness of our fugitive. "Of course", Fred told her.

Fiona, quickly contacted headquarters and asked for the contact numbers of all of the staff of the "Food of Gods', restaurant and bar.

Many of them would now be sleeping, and would have to be woken. "This is going to take us several hours more", she said to Jason. 'Yes, but I don't know any way it would be quicker", he said. Fiona looked at the photograph of their killer. "Sometimes I actually think I have seen this person somewhere before", she said. "Then I tell myself it is wishful thinking at work". There is no way this person would be right in front of us".

Jason could feel her distress rising again, "we will find the one who waits", he said confidently.

xxxxxxxxx

Manor House

Honey ran into Trixie's arms the minute the door opened. She could not stop herself crying. Mart was walking around in circles not really knowing what to do . Brian was more practical, "it's obvious Honey has had a deep shock. Sit her down Trixie, and I'll find a blanket to cover her with. Then we will make her a warm drink". Diana Lynch arrived a few minutes later and nestled close to her friend on the other side. Triixe held Honey's hand which was cold and limp and gently stroked it to improve the circulation.

Her natural inclination to start investigating had been put on hold by the state of her best friend. Trixie found herself feel off balance as she tried to offer comfort.

Celia came in minutes later with a thick blanket and the promised warm drink.

Honey allowed the warmth she felt from her good friends to fill her. Her sobbing lessened until she finally felt like she could tell them everything that had transpired.

She gave Trixie the note pad. "I wanted to ask questions myself Trixie, because I was sure I could find the answers. "Only I didn't", she sobbed again.

"We will do this together Honey", Trixie told her as she cuddled her close. "I am sure we can find the answers you seek".

"Yes, Honey we will. It could be that Miss Trask will turn up later on this evening or perhaps tomorrow, and tell us what is going on. Right now she could just be in an emotional state and feeling too distressed to call us. It is often like that when we suffer an emotional shock. Certainly finding out a former fiancé was in the living room would be a huge shock", Brian told Honey.

He found himself wanting to hold her. To let her feel the warmth of his skin, and hear his heart beating. It was hard not to push his sister aside, and let his instincts take over. He held back though, because it might be seen as inappropriate to be that close to Honey Wheeler. Afterall he was not in fact officially her boyfriend, just a very close friend.

Brian settled for taking her hand from where it rested on Di's shoulder and holding it tightly within his own.

"How are you darling", Mr Wheelers question almost made him jump.

"I am still feeling sad daddy", Honey told him. "Miss Trask should just call us and let us know she's alright. She doesn't even have to answer any questions right now. I just want to know she's okay."

Matt Wheeler sat down next to Trixie.

"She should call us", he acknowledged. "As she would realise you would be very upset". "I don't really know what is going on here darling." He looked at the pad of paper in Trixie's hand.  
"Did you find out anything from the staff", he asked. "No. "The last time anyone saw her was 90 minutes before our guests arrived", Honey told him.

Matt frowned, and saw Trixie's eyebrows shoot up. She had good instincts, as Honey's comment had indeed brought up a very important point.

"90 minutes", Matt repeated. "She can't have disappeared then, it must have been later, when the guests had arrived".

Trixie could feel her detective senses tingling, as she realised that Matt Wheeler had vital information. "Why", she prompted him.

"Well Mr Kentigen Harlow, was actually not originally on the guest list. It was just the Jameson's. Mrs Jameson phoned one hour before they arrived' to ask if he could be included." I knew that everything works like a well old machine in this house, so that an extra guest would cause no problems. So naturally I said yes." I just informed cook and the maids, not Miss Trask", Matt Wheeler told them.

"So you are saying that she was not told about Kentigen arrival. That does not mean much ."Surely she must have seen him or something, otherwise why would she run off", Honey insisted. She was beginning to feel her own anger rise. Why was Miss Trask causing her all this distress.

"I am guessing that she must have seen him, Trixie told her friend. "Because you are right, why else would she just leave."

xxxxx

New York City 250 pm

"Oh yes, I know who that person was with. I saw them both. A very handsome couple they made", Waitress Edith Kitterly, told Fiona and Jason.

The sweet taste of victory was inching closer. This time there would be no escape for 'the one who waits".

"We are trying to track the movements of a serial killer", Jason said seriously. Edith immediately looked scared, "he did n't look like a serial killer ", she said. "What is a serial killer supposed to look like ",Fiona asked her. "It's not like television, they don't wear masks, or are misshapen. They can just look ordinary. Anyway it's not actually him who's the killer, it's her. "We need to find the man before he becomes the next victim. So we are going to need a very good description, better than just handsome". This was the part she dreaded. Because it was obvious this woman already had an image in her head. It was likely she would describe Freddy Kruger .

"Yeah well he was the classic tall, dark and handsome", Edith replied, "a real dreamboat'. I could have stared at him all evening." "Well that will mean our sketch artist will be able to get a detailed description from you. Any distinguishing features, that standout will be extremely helpful. Did he have tattoos, piercings, that sort of thing", Fiona hoped that there was something that would make the possible victim easy to find. So far it did not feel promising.

"No tattoo's or piercings on either of those two".The only thing unusual about him was, hmm , I suppose they weren't real though", Edith pondered. Fiona actually reached forward and grabbed her, rather harder than she intended. "What was unusual", she demanded. "Come on quit wasting our time, this guy could be dead by now".

Edith actually wobbled on her feel and Fiona cursed herself for being too harsh with her. "Please it's important", she said softly. A tear rolled out of her left eye to drop upon Edith's shoe.

"He had very unusual green eyes", Edith quickly told her. "Most likely the colour was...",she broke off when Fiona gasped loudly.

Fiddling with her phone Fiona flashed a photograph in front of Edith. The comment about green eyes had brought forth a powerful memory of a man she knew. She hoped sincerely this was not the man a wanted fugitive had been romancing.

"Yes, that's him", the waitress replied firmly. "How come you have his photo already' ,she asked curiously.

"Because we know who he is", Fiona replied. "Our killer was with Simon Saunders".

"At least we have his number Fi", Jason told her. "Yes", Fiona quickly activated the database on her phone, and found the cell phone number of Simon Saunders.

Her fingers were shaking as she dialled. In her mind all she could see was his dead body. She knew though that Simon was smart, as he'd escaped many dangerous situations before. Surely this would not be the time he was unlucky.

The phone rang and rang, until an automated voice asked her to leave a message. She quickly asked him to return her call urgently.

Then she dialled another number, one for Daniel Mangan. There was no answer there either. "Where they hell are those two", Fiona demanded.

"Don't just assume the worse Fi, let's try some of their family and friends. Perhaps Bill Regan first", Jason soothed.

He found the number for the Manor house in his directory and dialled. All he got was an engaged ring tone. "Oh shit, he moaned, "this is more difficult than it should be". "Who else can we call who'd have information on Saunders whereabouts."

"What about Peter Belden ,"Fiona suggested. Jason rapidly dialled the number of Crabapple farm. The phone was picked up on the first ring. "Is that you Trixie", asked Helen Belden. "No, Jason replied. "This is Special Agent Jason Hawkins of the FBI, can I speak to your husband Mrs Belden. The matter is urgent", he added.

Helen quickly handed the phone to Peter who was almost hovering over her shoulder. "It's the FBI", she told him.

She did not move away because her curiosity was in full overdrive. Why would the FBI be calling Peter.

"Hello, Peter answered nervously. "Good afternoon Mr Belden. It's Special Agent Jason Hawkins speaking. I need some vital information from you. It is a urgent matter so I would like you to speak candidly."

Peter could feel his throat going dry as the gravity of this phone call hit him. "Of course", he managed to croak out.

'We are trying to locate Mr Simon Saunders", do you know where he is right now", Jason asked. Peter could feel fear beginning to rise. Simon had been in deadly danger before. He thought the past was well and truly buried. But this phone call would not be happening if something had not gone wrong. "He should be at the International skating Arena in New York City", Peter replied. "When I last saw him around 7am this morning, he was heading to the Manor house to drop off his horse Poppy, then returning home to collect Dan , Alena and Hope, then leaving", Peter concluded. He took a breath, "is he alright", he asked tentatively.

"We hope so Mr Belden", Jason replied. This phone call had already yielded some important information, if it was Mr Saunders with their target, then he had survived the evening. They would still need to find him though, in case the killer was still on his trail. Now he needed to ask more personal questions. The phone was on loud speaker so that Fiona could act on any information they received straight away.

Fiona was already ringing other agents and dispatching them to the arena to see if they could locate Mr Saunders.

"Mr Belden. do you know if Mr Saunders was out on a date in New York city last night", Jason asked. "Yes he was", Peter confirmed.

"Ah, do you know where he went', Jason prodded. "Not specifically, Simon asked my advice and I named a few places I knew. He did not want to go locally because he really didn't want to attract gossip", Peter continued.

"Do you know who he was with", Jason asked the most vital question. He saw Fiona raise her hand with her fingers crossed. "Yes I do", Peter stated. He did not add any further information. Simon had asked him not to talk about his plans.

"Well who was it", Jason pushed past the hesitation. "It was Majory Trask", Peter replied.

Jason saw Fiona's phone fall out of her hand and land upon the ground. He knew she was as shocked as he was. "So was this the first date, the two have been on", Jason asked. He was hoping that they could just find out it was a case of mistaken identity. "Yes". Simon has not dated since his wife died. That's why he was so nervous, and asked my advice." I said to just take things slow, to start with a meal and go from there", Peter could feel himself rambling.

"So do you know what happened on this date. I remember you said you spoke to him early in the morning. Was there a reason he came over at such an early hour ",Jason asked. He could feel Peter Belden holding out on him. They needed to know everything. "Mr Belden, this is urgent. Mr Saunders could be in grave danger", he admitted

Peter found the phone was wet with his sweat, as his fear rose. He knew he had to tell this agent everything. "When I saw him this morning he was upset, said the date did not go well. When I asked why he said, the women he has cared about about always lie to him". But he would not tell me anything further."

"Thank you for your candour Mr Belden. I will now talk to Miss Trask and get her explanation of the evening", Jason made ready to ring off. But before he could Peter Belden hurriedly told him, "you can't talk to her. She disappeared from the Manor house this morning."

Jason hung up. He looked over at his partner. "It's her, Fiona whispered, Marjory Trask, is the one who waits. All this time she's been right under our damn noses. No wonder I thought that photo looked vaguely familiar". The Wheelers, have had a wanted felon living under their roof".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- woman with a cold heart

Manor house

Honey lay curled up on her bed. She should be helping Trixie, Jim, Brian and Mart ring around the taxi companies to ask if any of them had collected Miss Trask from the house. Instead, she was a quivering shaking mess, who was resting in her room, with Di keeping her company. She remembered this state well, extreme anxiety that erased all function. She curled herself tighter, closing off the world around her.

"Do you need anything", Di asked for the tenth time. She really had no idea what to do. Often when she was feeling upset she'd resort to talking too much. Not wanting to sit in silence for any longer Di, tried to make some helpful comments.

"I am sorry this has happened Honey. It is such an unusual thing for Miss Trask just to run off, and not tell anyone where she was going. I know she does not have her own phone but you'd still think she'd leave a message somewhere", Di jabbered. She felt silent again as Honey made no reply. Di felt like she'd made things worse again by talking about the situation.

Honey had uncurled herself marginally, she sniffed, "you are right Di, it is unusual for her. She has always left me a message in the past, if she went somewhere unexpectedly. To be honest I actually did not look for any message, instead focusing on what Miss Trask said to people."

Sitting upright, Honey shook off her misery. It did not completely vanish, but she found she could stop the tears that threatened to fall. "Alright, let's suppose you are right, and she wrote me a note. We need to try where she left that note. We've already looked in her room, there's nothing there. So, hmm, alright lets presume that Miss Trask knew we'd ask everyone when they last saw her. If location is the key, then perhaps she hid a message somewhere where she was working." Alright if I start with myself, I saw her by the window, looking out at...,"Honey paused suddenly. She felt her face burn with shame, "what kind of detective am I", she cried, "I forgot there was one other person present this morning".

Di, grabbed her hand, "don't put yourself down Honey. You are trying to make sense of a very difficult situation. I am sure most detective struggle for clarity when the case is a personal one".

Honey hugged her ,'you are always so kind Di', she stated. "But an employer would not excuse an error like that. I forgot that Mr Saunders was here this morning dropping off Poppy. I remember that his horse was not in the stables straight away, so therefore he did not leave our house early in the morning".

Her brow furrowed, 'Mr Saunders might have gone to see Mr Maypenny. I know he likes to check up on him. So if you factor in a couple of hours, then he might have left around the last time Miss Trask was seen. Mr Saunders must have had a vehicle somewhere, because he was planning to go into the city. Is it possible he could have given Miss Trask a lift somewhere", Honey mused. She was beginning to feel excited.

Jumping off her bed, she hurried downstairs to ask Trixie to ring Daniel Mangan again.

She had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell chimed. "Miss Trask", Honey remarked hopefully, sure that finally she had returned.

Trixie and the others came running as well, obviously thinking along the same lines.

Her father actually opened the door himself. When Honey saw who was on the door step, she suddenly felt faint.

"Good Afternoon Mr Wheeler", I am sure you remember us, Fiona greeted"

Matt Wheeler had not forgotten the events of the skaters ball, and would not for many more years. He felt a sudden shock at seeing the same agents again. "What the hell do you want", he hadn't meant it to sound like that, but the curse just dropped out. He sensed that they were here on serious business.

Jason and Fiona ignored the attitude. "We are here to investigate the disappearance of Miss Marjory Trask", Jason stated firmly. He awaited all the questions that statement would bring.

It had already been a too long day, and it looked like rest was a long way off. Fiona had chosen to come here, and follow the trail of the 'one who waits', rather than rushing to the International Skating stadium in New York to see if Saunders was safe. As yet, the agents in the city had not made contact with the coach, and he was still not answering his phone.

That made both of them uptight.

"How'd you know about that", surprisingly it was Honey Wheeler who moved passed her father to ask the question. Her tone reminded him of their supervisor, at his most demanding .

She looked terrible he reflected, with a pale face ,puffy red eyes and disheveled hair. "Just information received", Jason replied calmly. He and Fiona had agreed to not tell the Wheelers the real reason they were searching for Miss Trask. It was simply too distressing and disturbing for them to handle. Of course they also had to consolidate their evidence, and prove without a doubt that Miss Trask was a wanted serial killer.

As yet Matt Wheeler had not invited them inside. He just glared at them.

"Oh I suppose it was that horrible Mr Harlow", Honey Wheeler remarked. "It's all his fault". Why did he have to ruin our day by his stupid claim that Miss Trask was his run away bride Milly Trent."

Jason could not help the fact his face, just for a second changed its expression. Already they were finding out some rather shocking facts, they had not known before.

"You did not know, any of that information", Trixie Belden made that observation. Curse her for being so damn perceptive.

"No, we did not know that ", Fiona confirmed. "This has to do with an active case. We need to get Miss Trask's statement. ' She eyeballed Trixie, "naturally we will need all other details". "Now Mr Wheeler, can we come inside please, and interview your staff, and search Miss Trasks' room for any clues to her current location".

For a few minutes Matt debated not letting them inside. He could tell they were not being totally up front about why they were here. He could feel the seriousness, rolling off them in waves, they looked grim faced, and rather shaken. That made him feel off balance as he knew something very bad had happened.

Beep, the loud tone of Agent Lester's phone startled him. She raised the phone looked at the comment then actually smiled for the first time.

Leaning close to her partner Fiona whispered some very important news", they've located Mr Saunders, he's fine". Jason managed to smile as well. At least there was some good news.

They were now going to embark upon the hard part, following a trail, without disclosing full details.

"While I search Miss Trask's room, you can start interviewing people", Fiona asked Jason. "I dearsay you have probably asked your staff if they know anything Mr Wheeler", Fiona added.

Honey had been willing her father not to offer the fact they'd already asked questions. Naturally though, it was the first thing you did when someone did go missing, so she guessed it was just a routine question.

These agents were not here for a routine reason though. It had to be a case that needed federal intervention. Hence it was serious. With sudden clarity Honey Wheeler knew Miss Trask was hiding from the past.

"Yes, I interviewed them", she spoke up boldly. "I made a time line of when each person saw Miss Trask, what she was doing and whether she spoke to them. Nobody knew she was about to leave the house", Honey told them. "We assumed her disappearance was linked to our guest Mr Harlow, who claimed she was his runaway bride. But if you did not know about that, then it can't be linked to his arrival." Honey stretched herself taller, trying to feel more significant, while being looked down on by the federal agents. "What has happened", she demanded.

Jason was totally stunned by her audacity. Honey Wheeler had seemed the quieter one in the partnership pf Belden/Wheeler. He noted that Trixie looked equally as stunned. This was definitely uncharacteristic behaviour from Miss Wheeler.

Fiona admired her courage, "we cannot divulge the full details Miss Wheeler. We just need to speak with her urgently".

"Now if one of your staff would kindly show us to her room, we'll get down to business, Fiona stated formally.

Celia was instructed to show the federal agent the way. Matt was taken off by Jason, to a side room, where the Bob whites could not hear the questions being asked.

"I would like an account of Miss Trask's history with your family", Jason asked, "from when you employed her , up until now."

Matt told the story of how Honey had met Miss Trask at her private school. He'd offered her a job with the family when he'd heard how much she'd encouraged and supported his daughter. "Honey was a very withdrawn child Mr Hawkins. To the extent that people would often ask what was wrong with her, thinking she had some serious disorder. " To see her blossom under Miss Trask's gentle guidance was all the incentive I needed to offer her a job. Naturally I did ask several others at that school their opinion of her .Everyone said the same thing, that Miss Trask was a real treasure, and that any employer would be lucky to have her."

Jason had recorded all of that. "So I am guessing it was a huge shock, to meet a man who knew her as Miss Trent".

"That is an understatement", Matt said. He took a breath, " I am really not sure if I believe that mans story. He could have been engaged to someone who looked similar to Miss Trask".

"Well if you give me his contact details, I will ask him myself", Jason remarked.

He now had two important calls to make, one to Kent Harlow, and the other to Simon Saunders.

xxxxxx

Fiona looked around the neat room. It was obvious that Miss Trask was a very orderly person. She glanced around the room searching for personal photographs. They only one she could see was a picture of Miss Trask, with the staff and family of the household. So where did she keep other more personal photos.

Conducting a complete search yielded no results, no photo albums, no personal diaries, nothing unexplained hidden away. It was a though the Manor house was her entire life. Fiona found the lack memories from the past odd. It spoke of someone who was trying to bury memories that were unpleasant.

"You cannot hide Miss Trask. I am going to find you", Fiona swore.

xxxxxx

"Trixie, please ring again right now", Honey had burst into the living room, while her friend was taking a break from phoning taxi companies. Trixie actually jumped.

She sensed Honey's urgency. "I have tried to ring him several times Honey. He did say his phone would be off when he was in the arena."

Honey grabbed Trixie's hand tightly, "Mr Saunders was here this morning, he might have seen or talked to Miss Trask. Please Trix, try and phone him again. I'd like to get the information before the Feds".

She wished the agents would not follow the same trail. But the odds of that were very slim. They were seasoned investigators, unlike her, who felt like she was stumbling in the dark.

Trixie slid her cell phone from her skirt pocket and dialled the familiar number of her boyfriend.

It rang and rang, and she was about to ring off, when a rather breathless voice asked, "Trix, what's wrong".

Trixie was about to explain when the phone was snatched out of her grasp by Honey. "Dan, Miss Trask has gone missing. We don't know why. But there are Feds here who say they need to talk to her about an active case", Honey took a breath. "We know your father was here this morning ,did he talk to Miss Trask".

Daniel Mangan, already knew something serious had happened. He'd only just switched his phone back on, after helping his father assess skaters at the arena. When he'd seen he'd missed 15 calls he'd felt faint. Some of those calls were from a familar number, the others weren't. He had wondered who the 'blocked' numbers belonged to, but now he knew. "Honey, I'm in the bathroom, so I can get a bit of privacy. Dad just had federal agents approach him and ask us to go to their headquarters".

Dan paused, he had no idea how to tell Honey Wheeler, the next pieces of information.

"Well Dan, did your father see Miss Trask", Honey had taken note of his silence, and had cut through it with a demand. She sounded like the spoilt little Princess he'd imagined her to be when they'd first met.

He knew he attitude was just worry and stress, so did not take it personally.

"Yes", he replied. "Dad gave her a lift down to the Sleepyside shopping centre. She said she needed more supplies.

Honey could feel her spirits raise somewhat. At last they had somewhere to start.

"So did she say anything, in the car to you or your father Dan", Honey asked hopefully.

Now this was the bit that was going to be rather awkward. Dan knew it'd shock Honey. It had certainly shocked him. "No, Dad did not speak to her Honey. He was still feeling rather hurt that she'd lied to him, when they went out on a date last night".

He'd only found out about that date, after noticing the heavy silence that lay between Miss Trask and his father on the way into Sleepyside. It honestly looked like the two of them had argued about something. So naturally he'd wanted to know all of the details

"Your father went on a date, with Miss Trask", Honey spluttered.

"Yes, and it was awful", Dan said sorrowfully. He took a breath, "I am sorry Honey, dad actually liked Miss Trask, and was very upset when the date fell apart. Miss Trask was not truthful about her past, and as you know you cannot lie to my father and get away with it".

Simon could sense lies.

Honey could feel the tears threatening again. All these terrible facts were slamming her down like a massive wave, hardly giving her any time to breathe.

"Did he tell you what she had lied about", Honey wanted to know. She knew she'd found the reason Miss Trask had left, and it was an unexpected one.

"No Honey, he would not say, he said it was 'kind of disturbing' and it was better for me not to know", Dan told her.

Honey heard a hammering sound . "Thats the Feds getting fidgety, Dan told her. "I'll call you later Honey and let you know any other details".

Dan hung up.

Honey slumped down onto the ground. "This is just getting worse", she sobbed. Di gripped her hand , "there has to be an explanation Honey. Let's continue to search for any notes Miss Trask might have left". She was trying desparately to pull her friend back from the brink of despair.

Di quickly explained her theory to the others. "If there is a message then we better find it, before the Fed's do, Trixie stated. "We need to mount our own investigation".

She waited for an objection, then breathed a sigh of relief when it did not come.

xxxxxxxxxx

Matt Wheeler had not known the phone number of Mr Kentigen Harlow. But it was easy enough to find out the details of a man with an unusual name.

Kentigen had answered the call promptly . When requested to give details about Millie Trent he was very forthcoming. "She was 10 when we first met, Mr Hawkins. A pretty little lass, even then. Her family had just moved into the area, and so she and her twin sister started at my school".

Jason wrote, "twin sister", on his fact sheet. That was another line to be investigated.

"I teased her alot at first. But as she got older and her beauty blossomed, my feeling changed dramatically. "By the time I was 18 and she she was 15, I was in love with Millie Trent. "We kissed the first time when she was 16".

"Soon I was declaring she was the woman for me, and that we should begin a serious relationship".

However her family decided to move from the area, she was only 17, and not ready to settle down at that stage". Naturally I was devastated .I swore that one day we'd wed."

Kent sighed, "as soon as she moved, I never heard from her again. I took it that her parents did not approve of me, and had stopped her communicating.

"So I tried to move on with my life. It was many years later, that just by chance I walked into a restaurant in New York City and there serving at the tables was Millie Trent."

"It may sound soppy, but it was like all those years apart had never happened." We fell in love again. This time it was even better. I knew I didn't want to lose her again, so asked her to marry me. She said yes and we made plans for the wedding. I was looking forward to spending my life with her Mr Hawkins. It was totally unexpected, when she failed to turn up to the wedding", Kent let the emotion show in his voice.

Jason did not let the sorrow lay for long, he continued the questions, "are you sure Miss Marjory Trask and Millie Trent are the same person", he asked.

Kent did not hesitate, "yes", he said. "It is her".

Jason asked some more personal details, then rung off.

He left off thinking too deeply about what he'd discovered because he wanted to ring Mr Saunders and get his perspective as well.

"Good afternoon Mr Saunders, I need to ask you some rather personal questions about your time with Miss Trask", he got straight into the important facts.

"Of course", Simon answered. He sounded nervous Jason reflected. "Do you know why she'd run off, just hours after your date ended", Jason asked.

Simon could not help feeling regret. He was obviously the cause of Miss Trask's behaviour.

He sighed heavily, "possibly because I called her a liar", he said honestly. Jason felt his eyebrows raise, "you called her a liar Mr Saunders. What did you think she was lying about".

"Her past Agent Hawkins". Why she came to Sleepyside, why she dressed the way she did, I asked all those questions, and the answers she gave were not true", Simon told him.

"How'd you know", Jason asked. Simon had to become a liar himself at that point. "Just because she changed expression, and I was studying her face closely", he explained.

Simon remembered the moment he'd felt the cold wave engulf him, the shivery feeling he got when someone lied to him. He'd felt it several times during the date and it had shocked him. Marjory Trask seemed like a lovely woman, both caring , and attractive. He'd really wanted to know her better. When she'd lied to him he'd demanded, "what are you hiding Marjory Trask". She tried to say "nothing', but that too was a lie.

So he said the damning words , "I don't like it when people lie to me. You are lying Marjory Trask. So if you cannot be honest with me I am getting up and leaving."

She'd stared at him, tears coming into her eyes. "We all have secrets", she'd said, and that was the truth. "I have had enough of secrets", he'd told her. "You have disappointed me Marjory. You are not who you seem to be".

"No, I guess I am not', she'd admitted. "Well I am sorry but our date ends here. I cannot go out with someone who hides the truth", Simon had told her.

He'd stormed out of the restaurant and returned to his car. Where he'd sat with tears rolling down his face.

He found he could barely speak to her the next morning when he'd seen her at the Manor house. All she had asked for a ride, and he'd given her one into Sleepyside. That journey had felt incredibly painful.

"So that's what happened", Simon explained. "I see. Now Mr Saunders, I'd just like to ask you a few last things. 'When dating a woman, do you consider yourself a 'player'. A man who likes to go out with women, but who will not commit."

Simon felt his mouth drop open in shock, "absolutely not', he declared. "If you remember I actually got married at 16, and have not dated anyone since my wife's death. In fact I am the opposite of a player, I want to get married again", Simon told Jason.

"Hmm", Jason's mind was whirring. The serial killer the' one who waits, got her name because she targeted men who could not commit to relationships, who 'strung woman along with false promises of marriage , who never intended on settling down, cheating on their partner with multiple others, and then eventually dumping them.

Fiona, acknowledged her brother had many girlfriends, and at one time even two fiancées. He was the 5th victim of the one who waits.

The problem was neither Saunders or Harlow fit the profile.

"I suppose some people thought I was a player, when I first came to Sleepyside. I'd lived with Patty for years, without marriage, then after he death I was trying to steal custody of her son from a rightful relative. Marjory Trask, actually disliked me back then. So I was surprised she agreed to go to the skaters ball with me", Simon rambled.

Jason felt the phone go sweaty as a piece of the puzzle slipped into place.

Marjory Trask had emerged from her 'matronly persona, into a beautiful Cinderella type at the skaters ball because she'd intended on killing Simon. She would have thought she was doing Bill Regan a favour , removing the man that challenged his custody of Dan. Simon seemed to be a man who had no intention of ever settling down.

Jason knew Fiona would feel devastated, that the one who waits, had been so close to them at the ball.

She was a clever criminal, who had not even flinched once about their presence. All they had suspected her of at the time, was letting gang member Snake into the Manor House. But even for that she was not a prime suspect.

She would have gotten away with killing Saunders as mob boss Donald Caruso would have been blamed.

So Saunders would have been victim number 6. The gang members had actually saved his life by attacking him that night, meaning he was placed under federal protection.

Once the truth came out, and Simon was revelled to have married Patricia Regan, Marjory Trask would no longer have considered him a target.

So he pursuit of him now, and of Kent years before, was another layer of her personality. A woman, who actually wanted commitment herself, yet when it was offered, she'd run away, as fast as she could go.

Where had she gone now. It really seemed like nobody had the answer to that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- layers of lies

She sat alone in an old beaten up car, which was hidden under the long draping leaves of a willow tree. Marjory had bought the car for 500 dollars cash, from a man who had been desperate for money. It was the type of car, that would probably die on her sooner rather than later. But at least it had taken her far away from Sleepyside, and from any investigation.

If anybody came too close they'd hear her sobbing, not just a few tears, but a great wrenching tempest, that rained from her eyes to pool on the filthy seats.

"You are a liar", those stinging words from Simon Saunders still yelled in her head. How had he known that. It seemed that he just looked into her soul and had seen the shadows that lurked there. She had felt like she'd been stripped bare, that the life she had carefully woven over the years, had come undone in one spectacular heap.

He had forced her to see herself, for what she was, "someone hiding from the truth". Once she'd seen herself with that clarity, she knew she had to run. Because it was inevitable that the truth would be uncovered, everyone would know her secrets.

She did not really know where she was going to hide. It had to be somewhere nobody would look. The Bobwhites would certainly try to find her. But she was confident that they would not. There was no trail to follow, she'd seen to that.

Honey Wheeler was probably convinced she'd leave a message, because that was what someone as organised as she was did. But leaving a message was too much of a risk. She could not drag Honey Wheeler, or the others into this mess. "Goodbye Honey, I loved being part of your life", Marjory said to the wind. "You made me feel like part of your family. Like I was important, and valued." I know you'll feel sad for awhile, but your life will go on. It is better that you forget about me".

That statement was kind of cleansing. At least it gave her a little bit of strength to try and go on.

She moved her hands back to the steering wheel. It was time to get back on the road. Out of habit, she reached for the chain around her neck. It had hung there all the time, beneath her clothing, unseen by the Wheelers. When she was nervous, she twisted the chain around her fingers, feeling the smooth gold slide coldly against her skin. Right now, she was more panicked than nervous, which called for extra twisting.

Her fingers just touched skin. Sudden panic hit her, pulling her hands back down from the wheel, she bent over to search the floor of the car. Where was her locket.

In her anxiety she must have pulled too hard on the slender gold chain. It must have broken, and deposited her precious keepsake onto the ground. A soft surface, would have cushioned it from damage and dulled the sound of it falling. So it had to be in the car.

She went frantic searching for it, under every cushion, in every crevice. But after 1 hour of fruitless searching she determined that she'd lost the locket in a different place.

Hopefully it was somewhere, where nobody would find it, or the memories it carried. If it was found it could mean someone precious to her, would be placed under further scrutiny. That thought brought forth an extra storm of tears. She had to make a visit now, to protect someone else from the past. Making this visit would put her at risk. She'd be naive to believe the authorities were not going to find her trail. To completely shield her life from discovery took skills far more advanced than her own.

All she could hope for was that her past was buried deep enough to give her enough time for this important visit.

Starting the engine of the old car, Marjory set off for the city.

xxxxxxxx

Manor house

Honey Wheeler slumped into a chair. They'd found no hidden messages from Miss Trask. She felt like she'd been slapped again, hard.

The only consolation she had, was that the FBI were still searching the house, and did not appear to have found anything either.

Agent Hawkins strolled over to her. " I know this is difficult for you Miss Wheeler". If you need to talk to anyone, at anytime, please give me a call. We can put you in touch with support services"

Honey nodded, "thank you", she managed to say. "You will naturally let us know if Miss Trask chooses to contact you", Jason insisted. He said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Of course we will let you know", Matt Wheeler answered. He did not want his family entangled in a federal investigation.

"Well, we have finished here ,for now", Fiona told them. "Thank you for your cooperation".

She wanted to follow up the only lead they had, without the Bob Whites sniffing at her heels.

Before she left, though she wanted to reinforce the seriousness of this matter with Matt Wheeler.

"Mr Wheeler, though we cannot give you specifics, we are looking for Miss Trask because we believe she may be involved in a serious crime". Please discourage the Bob whites from investigating this matter, as it will place them in extreme danger", Fiona Lester said matter of factly.

She saw the horror on Matt Wheelers fact ,as she mentioned that Miss Trask was wanted for a crime. He had not expected that. Mostly likely they had thought that Miss Trask, was the victim of something, not the perpetrator.

"I will make sure they do not get involved", Matt said it firmly with resolve.

Jason and Fiona both believed him.

They left soon after.

"So where to now", Jason asked his partner. "The only family link we have, this twin sister of Marjory's. Matt Wheeler told me the sister is in a private nursing home. She has some type of disability. Miss Trask, calls and visits her on a regular basis."

"Give me that number and I'll ring them now", Fiona remarked.

She was not the only one calling. Honey Wheeler had also dialled the number. She hoped that she might leave a message for Miss Trask.

"Hello, Pine Hills Private Hospital", came the bored voice of the receptionist. "Good Afternoon, I would like to leave a message for Miss Marjory Trask please", Honey asked.

"Who", the puzzled voice clarified. "Miss Marjory Trask, her sister Amanda Trask, is being cared for at your hospital".

There was a pause, and Honey could hear the sounds of typing on a keyboard. "Sorry, but I do believe you have the wrong hospital. We don't have any patients with the last name of Trask".

Now that answer was shocking and it took Honey a few seconds before she could pose the next question, "what about Trent, do you have a patient with that last name?".

"No, sorry". Perhaps try another hospital dear", the receptionist stated. She rung off, leaving Honey holding a silent phone.

"Well", Trixie asked. She was staring into her friends face trying to read the expression.

Honey felt numb. This day had been too much of a strain. "He was right", she whispered to her friend.

"Who was", Trixie asked curiously. Honey sound like she was rambling and not making alot of sense.

"Mr Saunders, when he called Miss Trask a liar. She does not have a sister at that hospital", Honey said to Trixie. "Did she lie about everything Trix", Honey asked sorrowfully.

Trixie enfolded her friend in a hug, resting her head against her shoulders. She could feel Honey trembling, and her heart beating rapidly. In these situations she always felt awkward, not really knowing what to say. But when she thought about how Miss Trask had interacted with Honey, she found the words came easier than expected.

"I don't think she could fake caring about you Honey. There was always affection, and a fair dose of love in the way she treated you and your family", Trixie said.

Honey sniffed, and her nose ran down onto her friends shoulder. "Thanks Trix, I know what you say is true. But why did she just leave. What is this all about", she demanded.

Trixie really hated saying the next couple of words, They were the truth though. "I don't know Honey".

At the moment she was not sure how they were going to find out the truth either.

xxxxxxxxxx

New York City

Daniel Mangan yawned widely. It'd been a tiring day. He was not the only one feeling worn out. His father looked rather pale as he sipped on a coffee.

Wanting to avoid more personal questions Dan attempted to draw his fathers mind back to the skaters they seen at the arena. " There were about 4 possible skaters that would warrant further assessment", he told his father.

That was not many considering, there'd been hundreds at the arena today. When coaches for national and international teams were present, alot of skaters came to perform. It was the life time ambition of many to be accepted onto a team, especially if you eventually made it to the Olympics.

Not many would though. His father disliked being the crusher of anyones dreams. But if you did not possess the talent needed for high level competition there was no point hiding the truth either.

Simon had been wallowing in guilt. Still feeling the sting of Marjory Trask's lies wash over him. His mind would get stuck in this mode going over and over ,what he should have said until fatigue took hold.

Dan's question was like a life boat, drifting out to save him from drowning. He forced himself to concentrate on work. "I saw 5 or perhaps six possibilities. Most of those may have already been approached by other coaches. The saying 'he who hesitates is lost", really applies well to finding potential champions. I suppose there is always tomorrow and the next batch of candidates', Simon remarked.

"Did you see that young girl with the two tone dress, yellow on top, purple on the bottom. The outfit really did not encourage anyone to notice her for the right reasons, but I thought she had poise, grace and style on the ice", Alena chipped in.

She was a dancer herself, and had sat next to her adoptive brother at the stadium. He had focused more on those in the main area, whereas she looked over to the sides, where those with less confidence usually went.

"Yes, I did see her", her father confirmed.

"You are right Lee, she does have poise and grace, she was one of my possibilities. "I think her issue will be funding. It is incredibly expensive to train for a professional competition." There are scholarships available which may be the avenue she will have to take if she wants to go further. If I see her tomorrow, I will talk to her parents",Simon replied.

Alena looked satisfied by that answer. She always wanted to give someone else the same hopes and dreams that she had been given when she'd been adopted by Simon. It was a day she relived in her head many times, just so she could feel that sense of wonder, of the knowledge, that finally something she had believed was not possible had actually happened.

Her leg was patted by her little sister Hope, who had seen the tears pooling in her eyes. They were bound together, as sisters of the heart, coming from the same orphanage.

Hope signed to her. "Oh yes, that would help", Alena told her. "Dad, can we go down to the car and get Hope's sketch pad. She has a drawing of the young skater to show you."

"Of course", Simon replied.

Simon noted that Dan silently joined his sisters. He always watched over them.

After Dan and the girls left to go to the underground garage, the sudden quietness of the apartment struck him .

He got up and paced a few times mumbling to himself. He usually had good instincts when it came to choosing skaters, and he'd thought that those same instincts would save him from heartache in dating.

Marjory Trask, seemed to have a beautifully warm heart, that shone out of her to enfold those near her. He'd been unprepared for the cold reality that he'd misjudged her.

Don't start wallowing again, he told himself firmly. You were not the only one affected by her lies. Think about how the Wheelers feel right now.

He imagined they were as shocked as he was.

"Umm dad", Dan's voice was hesitant it cut into his reverie.

Simon turned and saw his son standing there with a locket in one hand.

"Alena found it down the back of the seat in the car", Dan explained. He was holding it, like it was a live snake ready to bite him.

Simon knew exactly who that locket belonged to. Marjory had been twisting it around her neck at the restaurant.

"It's hers", he told Dan. When Dan handed the locket to him, he could see that it had a broken chain. Marjory had not intended to lose this.

His fingers ran down the sides of the heart shaped pendent, feeling the groove that connected the two sides together. He should not really open it, because it was obviously highly personal.

Somehow though his fingers were already working on the groove.

"Dad, do you really think you should...", Dan broke off his warning when he saw the locket pop open in his fathers hand..

Simon looked down at the photos. He saw two young girls, similar in appearance. "I am guessing this one is Marjory", he told Dan, pointing to the photo on the left. "That other one must be her sister", Dan guessed.

About to snap the locket shut Simon felt a sudden wave engulf him. It was seeing the heavy clouds of a thunderstorm, dark and threatening. He tried to run from it, but it pursued him with a persistence that was frightening. When that darkness rapidly swallowed him it tried suck him upwards into a dense mass where droplets of what looked like blood swirled around in a violent vortex. He held himself in place with his fingers, fighting against the strong winds. Through that darkness, a frightened voice screamed "help', in a way that spoke of absolute terror.

"Dad", a shake on his arm from his three children drew him back to the room.

Simon sunk into the nearest chair. He dropped the locket to the ground. "What I experienced from holding that was horrible", he told them.

Dan had just seen his father go deathly pale before his eyes. His eyes had actually also changed colour, from their brilliant green to almost black. Alena and Hope had both clung to him them, scared by the changes they'd seen in their father.

"He's seeing something", he had told them.

His father was not like most people. He could touch things and feel a presence of the owner, that linked him to their past and present. Whatever he was seeing now, was not pleasant.

So Dan had decided to get his sisters help in drawing their father back to the present.

"What did you see", Dan asked gently. Alena and Hope, were beside him, still gripping onto him and staring nervously .

Simon rubbed his hands up his shoulders, trying to feel warmer. He could see the concern in his children's eyes. He looked down at the locket and the memory of the terror returned. He knew that he'd been seeing through the eyes of two frightened young women .

"Help", it was as though he heard that word again, softer in the familiar tones of Marjory trask.

"Marjory Trask needs help", Simon said to his children.

Dan reached out to take his fathers hand. "So will you try and find her", he asked.

Simon thought that the answer should have been no. There was something dark behind Marjory's disappearance and he should not get involved. But he'd also always been a champion, of those who needed help, which is why over the years, he'd risked using his gifts to help others who found themselves in seemingly impossible situations.

"Yes", the answer fell from his lips.

Dan bit his lip, "my next question is can we recruit the rest of Bob Whites to help us".

Simon held up his hand,in a wait signal. He left Dan ,Alena, and Hope standing in the apartment for about ten minutes while he went out onto the street.

When he came back he told them. "The FBI are out there watching this building. I think they are just covering all angles and keeping anyone Marjory has had contact with under surveillance. So if the Bob Whites turned up now it 'd definitely look suspicious. " Simon took a breath, "Dan, I think Miss Trask is actually wanted for a serious crime. The way the FBI are investigating tells me that. Most likely it will be dangerous to be involved". However I know that the Bob Whites all love Miss Trask and need some answers."

"In two days time they are all due to come to the city to celebrate Alena's birthday. So why don't I try and find out more before that time. I will start by following the trail tonight and see were it leads me. "Then I can present what I have found out to your friends and we can go from there", Simon confirmed.

Dan considered that, and decided it sounded fair. "Alright, you check it out. But you aren't just going to be able to walk out of the door without being followed."

Simon gave him a sly smile, 'no I will have to settle for climbing out the window and using that tall tree to get to the ground. I don't think the FBI will have covered that route. Dan stay here and watch over your sisters. If by any chance someone comes looking for me, you are going to have to lie". Hopefully that won't happen. This is going to take me a few hours." Don't worry I know what I am doing".

He said that for Alena and Hope's benefit. They came and clung to him looking scared. He reassured them with a hug that lasted a very long time.

Then he changed into dark clothing that would blend into the deepening shadow of the evening.

Climbing nimbly out of the window, Simon began his nights mission.

Once on the ground he moved the locket from his pocket to his hand. Immediately he could feel sensations wash over him. From them, he could tell that the location he needed to be was a few miles away. It would take him along time to walk, and taking a cab was risky. So he used an electric scooter, that belonged to his neighbour.

Since that neighbour had asked him to look after his apartment while he was overseas, he saw no particular issue with borrowing his scooter..

Zipping through the city, he made it to the destination within 30 minutes.

The squat, ten storied building he was now facing looked rather stark and cold on the outside. It was not immediately obvious what type of building this was, as there were no signs that proclaimed its purpose .He knew though what happened inside this building, as he'd been here before.

So was it his own memory he was somehow following, or did Marjory happen to know someone inside this building.

Moving up the stairs, Simon stopped at the key pad. Only those with a code could access this building. This was designed to retain the personal nature of what happened inside. He knew the large double doors would be firmly closed, and that trying to pry them apart would trigger an alarm.

So he was going to need a obtain entry Simon simply placed his hand over the key pad and concentrated. It was a technique he could use to sense the code, from the last person who had entered the building.

He let his fingers follow the thought that came into his mind and entered 4 numbers. The door swung open and Simon entered the dark hallway. Now he followed his own instincts, moving past a series of closed doors to an elevator. It only had an up arrow, so he pressed that.

Inside the lift ten numbers were displayed. He had pressed number 2 before he had even time to follow Marjory's trail. Old memories assailed him. He closed his eyes as the lift jolted upward.

When the lift stopped he sensed that Marjory had indeed had a purpose on this floor. He stepped out of the lift and found himself facing a desk.

Luckily for him it was after hours and nobody was manning that desk. Thus he could simply stroll by.

He was faced now with a long dimly lit corridor. Off that corridor numerous closed doors could be seen. Simon used the feelings radiating from the locket to find the door he needed.

Opening room number 5, Simon entered to find a woman that looked very similar to Marjory Trask, seemingly asleep on a bed

On close inspection, he could see that she was actually in a coma, and a machine kept track of her vital signs.

He was about to take the chart from the end of her bed and find out what was wrong with her, when he heard footsteps coming toward the room.

Quickly he ducked behind the long drapes, that screened out any light from outside.

He'd only just positioned himself comfortably when the door opened.

"Hello dearest", he heard Marjory's voice say. There was silence for awhile, then Simon heard the unmistakable sound of sobbing. 'Oh dearest, I have come to say goodbye for awhile. "I think the past has come back to haunt me, and the authorities will soon be on my trail." It was foolish to think I was safe at the Manor house."

"Sooner of later, they will come here, and see you. It will only make the case against me worse. Darling Mandy, I wish I did not have to run, but nobody is going to believe I am innocent", the sobbing heightened in intensity.

It made Simon do something that could have actually been very foolish, come out from behind the curtain.

He did not do it silently, tripping on the end of the long curtain.

He found Marjory Trask regarding him a with horrified stare. "How did you find me", she whispered.

She looked around expecting that he was not alone.

"Nobody else is here right now Marjory. It's just you and me. Will you do something for me, say that part again about being innocent", Simon insisted.

She glared at him, "why because you will believe me Mr Saunders. You have already made clear that I am a liar".

Simon stayed still, so as not to scare her. "Marjory the FBI wanted to know if I knew where you were, I could have told them that I knew how to find you. But I did not."

"Please just say that last bit of your sentence again", he pleaded.

"Oh alright, "I am wanted for a crime Mr Saunders, one I did not commit. But I cannot find the evidence to clear my name. Hence it is better that I leave", Marjory told him.

Simon was looking at her face the whole time and letting his senses assess what she was saying. He could confidently say the next words, "I believe you".

Marjory stared at him. "You believe me ", it seemed impossible. Surely he was the one who was lying. "Do you know what the accuse me of Mr Saunders", she asked.

"No, the FBI were cagey about the details", Simon told her.

"Murder, multiple counts Mr Saunders. "They say I am a serial killer known as the one who waits". I have supposedly been responsible for the death of 5 men, over the course of a few years", Marjory put her hands over her face while she spat out the awful details. Just telling him everything put he back in a dark place where there was no escape.

Simon found himself sinking into an empty chair .

"Yeah it is damn shocking", Marjory said softly as she raised her face to stare at his reaction. "I did not do it", she said the words slowly, spacing out each one. "But the FBI will never believe me".

Feeling like he was wading into deep mirky waters, Simon asked, "why won't they believe you Marjory. Surely you have some defence against these charges, an alibi?", he hinted.

It was kind of a relief to Marjory, to actually be able to tell someone the truth. 'It's because I knew all 5 victims Mr Saunders. In fact I was the last person to see all of them alive". That fact has been like a huge stone weighing me down. Five men went out with me, and the next day, they were dead. It looks like I am guilty."

"How can I ever prove that I did not kill them", Marjory began to cry again, deep sobbing gasps dredged from her tattered soul.

When she felt warm arms around her she was kind of shocked. Simon Saunders, was holding her, and letting her cry on his shoulder. "I do believe you Marjory", he told her firmly. "But by running away, you are telling others that you are guilty". "This seems to have hung over your head for awhile now. It won't just go away. One day the FBI will catch up with you, and if you don't have any evidence, they will find you guilty. The cost will be high."

Simon was telling her things she already knew. "I am not going to be the one to turn you over to them. But isn't it time to stop running and to get others to try and help you".

The question hung there awaiting an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- the vortex of despair

Today Fiona Lester, did not have the patience for sifting through information, she wanted to find Marjory Trask right now. With a mass of resources at their fingertips, most people did not evade them for long. However Fiona was finding alot of dead ends. "Alright so there actually is a Marjory Trask, of around the same age, who has a birth certificate, a drivers license and a place of residence listed in our records. "This is what she looks like", Fiona showed Jason a photo of a woman who bore no resemblance their suspect."Even the height is all wrong, "it'd be extremely difficult to walk around on stilts all day to make yourself taller. Faking your appearance is not like Mission Impossible, most people have no idea how to do it properly. They just look like themselves with a different hair colour." Perhaps our Marjory Trask, just liked the name, and decided to steal that woman's identity."

"Yeah, well Millie Trent was obviously the real identity. What have we got on her", Jason asked.

Fiona turned her laptop to face Jason. "There are approximately 10 women named Millie Trent in this state, however none of them could possibly be the woman we want. So it looks like Millie Trent is another fake identity. I tried using her description to get a match through the data bases, but that came back negative." Whoever she is, she was not born as Millie Trent or Majory Trask." Fiona actually hit the laptop, alot harder than necessary. That was act of anger.

"Yet we do know that she used the name Millie Trent for years because Kentigen Harlow, had met and dated Millie". That indicates the burying of identity, involves the parents as well", Jason mused. "We can discount the fact they were in witness protection, I have checked that angle, so therefore there was another reason to hide their identity."

Fiona began to pace the small office. She felt like a caged wild animal restlessly awaiting a chance of freedom."It is certainly interesting, although I must admit I find it damn frustrating. But I suppose in cases like this there are always layers to peel back. There is a deep history somewhere, that will provide us with many answers. To find out more we have to concentrate on what we do know. Marjory does have a sister. Now since the Wheelers have never met her, we might assume, that there is a reason for that. Perhaps she actually is disabled, and for some reason has been admitted under an assumed name, or even hopefully her real one. So we look in every hospital and private clinic, for a woman who would be the same age as Marjory's sister".

That was going to take awhile. But it was all they could do.

xxxxx

Marjory pulled herself back from the warmth of Simon's shoulder. She still darted frantic looks at the doorway, expecting at any moment to be arrested.

"I told you I would not be the one to reveal your location to the FBI", Simon assured her again. "You found me, so it is probable that they will as well", Marjory retorted. "I should not be just sitting here, I should be leaving".

She got up and went to the door, only to find that Simon Saunders had managed to get there first. "They could not follow you using my technique. So they have to rely on data. How easy will it be to find your sister that way", he asked calmly.

Marjory did not relax, he could easily just be stalling.

She moved away from the door hoping to draw him away so she could run . Simon though seemed to know what was on her mind as he did not move.

"As I said running is not going to solve anything Miss Trask", Simon said softly. He could see determination and fear in her eyes.

"I would like to know why visiting your sister will consolidate your guilt for the FBI", he prodded.

Marjory gave him a sour look. "You seem to have the bad habit of listening into private conversations", she remarked. As she walked by the curtain she opened it to wide enough so she could peer downward at the street. There did not seem to be police cars forming a road block yet. She still did not feel safe though. Flicking an appraissing glance at Simon, told her that he looked calm and controlled. He was not intimidating, yet she imagined he would try and stop her if she ran for the door. She needed to feel more in control, and safe. So decided to ask her own questions.

"Before we get into that tell me how you found me. You said the FBI could not use your technique, why not", she prodded.

Simon usually did not reveal his talents to everyone. But not that long ago, he'd told Marjory that he'd had enough of secrets. If she told anyone else he could just lie and tell them she was making up stories. Afterall who would believe a woman, who had a totally fake identity.

"It's a gift I was born with. I followed the emotional trail, I could sense from your locket", he removed it from his pocket and gave it back to her. Then he awaited the stunned look of disbelief.

Sure enough it came seconds later. "I'd hardly make up something like that", Simon told her. "The Bob Whites have seen me use my gift before, so could confirm I am not delusional." My gift also tells me when someone is lying, which is why I accused you at the restaurant." Simon took a breath, "I am sorry I should have been more diplomatic. It was an unpleasant reminder of my own past. A lot of the people I cared about the most have lied to me".

Marjory had not taken her eyes off his face all the time he'd been talking. She seen tears gather in his eyes when he talked about unpleasant reminders. He was a man that did not hide emotion and that reassured her that he was being honest. She knew she'd now have to be careful what she said to him. There were still things that she needed to keep concealed.

Finally Marjory relaxed sinking into the chair by her sisters bed. "I accept your apology, and give you my own. Lying has become a habit, and now it seems like the false life I have weaved is reality." I do want to stop running, but it's not going to be easy".

Marjory picked up her sisters limp hand and steeled herself for telling him the next bit. "The reason finding my sister will just cement my guilt is because of what happened to her. Her condition was not caused by an accident Mr Saunders. Years ago, she was assaulted by a man, who beat her so badly, that she almost died." She'd said it fast, trying to avoid the horror that still settled into her mind.

When the shaking started, she once again found Simon Saunders wrapping his arms around her own.

She let herself feel the warmth of his arms. "That is truly terrible, he said softly. "No wonder, I could feel so much darkness coming from that locket."

Simon's gaze flickered over to Amanda. "She would not be in this hospital, if her condition was caused just by the physical trauma. I know what they do here, as I've been here myself". He felt himself tremble at the memory of his wife's death. The emotional pain would never totally fade. "She cannot face the world",he said the thoughts that had echoed his mind during the period after his wife death.

"No ,she cannot", Marjory agreed. "Her physical condtion has worsened over the years. It's like she is slowly slipping away from me. Now matter how hard I try, I cannot bring her back", tears ran down her face and onto Simon's shoulders

"Why did you never tell the Wheelers the truth about her condition", Simon asked gently.

"Because I have experienced the fact, that some people put the blame on Mandy, or our family, for what happened to her. Or if they don't blame, then they are too afraid to become close to us. Somehow people think it's contagious or something, that somehow the same thing might happen to them, or someone they care about. Fear is a crippling thing, I know", Marjory said that sorrowfully, her voice filled with pain.

Simon rubbed his hands down her arms. He could feel her retreating into herself as she surrendered to fear. Being trapped in a state of despair was something he knew how to counter from personal experience. Lightening the burden was, always about not having to bear pain by yourself. "You are not alone Marjory", he told her. "Let those emotions that are trapped within out, you are safe with me".

When she looked at him, all she saw was compassion, and strength. He could help because he had fought his own battles. So she snuggled herself into his shoulder and cried. They were not simple tears, but a torrent dredged from the agonising memories she had hidden from others.

It took along time before she felt all cried out. Simon had not spoken to her through the tempest of tears, just holding her gently. He knew when to speak and when to remain silent.

When she had pulled out of his arms, and had taken a few sips of cool water, he could tell she was composed enough for the next question. "So did they catch him".

Marjory tightened the grip on his glass . It could easily shatter now, just because it could sense her fear. " He was the first victim of the one who waits". So you see my problem, because to be truthful I wanted that guy dead". She dared to look him in the eyes, because she expected to see his horror at her admission.

All Simon did was pat her hand and tell her." I have felt the same Marjory. There was a time when I honestly had to restrain myself from hunting Timothy Mangan down". Anger fuels your every thought. But it does not mean you act upon your feelings . However it is hard to let others see your anger, because you think it shows your guilt. The FBI will unfortunately see what happened to your sister as a motive for you killing her attacker", Simon told her honestly. "But what about the other victims, what motive would you have for killing them."

Simon was trying to understand her fear, and to gauge whether it was simply her own out of control emotions that fuelled her fear of arrest, or whether there were valid reasons for others to suspect her.

Marjory looked at a small spot on the wall as she replied."I knew my sisters boyfriend, and warned her what type of man he was. He was charming ,and seemingly genuine about caring for her. She absolutely adored him and was convinced they were going to spend their lives together. Then he callously told her, she meant absolutely nothing to him. He would send her photos of himself with other women, and tell her about all the things they did better than her. For months he made her life a living hell. " The other men, they were like that as well."I knew that because I would sit in bars and clubs and listen in on conversations. Then I find out the details of the men, and introduce myself to them."

"Why", Simon insisted.

Marjory knew she could not lie to him. So told the truth. "Because I wanted to teach that type of man a lesson, to shame them. I wanted them to fall in love with me, then publicly and in the most humiliating way possible ,dump them. Somehow I thought that would stop them treating other women in the same appalling way as my sisters attacker. Part of me felt guilty that I had not convinced my sister to dump that asshole. I did not want other women to make the same mistake and end up even beaten up or dead. However I was foolish to think that a man who had multiple girlfriends would change because of me." All of those men told me I was not their type and they simply could not love me, Marjory said sadly. "I don't seem to be the top of most men's dating list".

Simon found himself clasping her cold hand and telling her sincerely."Maybe it was more that you simply could not act well enough to hide your true feelings Marjory" . It was nothing to do with your looks or your personality, because you have alot of beauty in both of those areas"

Marjory felt herself flush red. Simon certainly knew how to charm. But then so did those other men. She was simply not that ready to trust he was genuine yet as she'd already suffered too much hurt. Pulling away from him she outlined what the prosecutions case would be.

"Any jury will take my motives for dating those other men as hostile, which it of course they were, and then conclude that I actually went further than just trying to shame them, and killed them. As I told you I was actually the last one to see them alive. Sometimes I even think that somehow I killed them with my anger and resentment". So you see my problem, I fit as a suspect .It would be easy for me to be convicted. Especially since this case has been unsolved for years.".

Simon could hear the despair in her voice. She was justified in her fears. But he would not let fear rule her mind, otherwise she'd just want to run. So he answered matter of factly. "Well from what you said, alot of other women might feel the same as you. So that's what we have to do, find out who actually killed those men". He knew that was actually going to be alot harder than it sounded.

Marjory shook her head at him. "Don't be naive that it will be easy, otherwise the FBI would already have made an arrest. There will be a large list of women that were known to have gone out with those men. Then there will be ones, that perhaps hid their association, and hence have never been suspects. I actually used a fake name when I dated them, so thats why I have never been found out. Maybe others have done the same."

Fatigue was taking hold of Marjory now, as her fear took her strength from her body. "I don't want the FBI to catch up with me. I simply cannot face a trail. It would be a very public one, where they try to drag up every damaging fact. "So what do I do Mr ...umm Simon."If you or anyone else knowingly conceal my whereabouts from the Feds, then you could be facing charges. That's why I can't let anyone help me".

"So I suggest you forget this conversation, and get up and leave. I will find someone to hide", Marjory told him firmly.

xxxxxxx

The next day

Simon walked out his apartment building with Dan, Alena, and Hope by his side. They strolled slowly past the car with the tinted windows. Looking into the mirrored reflections on the buildings they passed, Simon could see the car following them.

He would make sure that all their followers would report was an average day at the skating arena.

xxxxxx

Fiona had been at the office all night awaiting the results of their search. Part of the problem was that they had no idea how old Marjory Trask actually was. The Wheelers believed, she was 48 years of age. But that was only due to the way she dressed. When she'd attended the Skaters ball, she had looked like she was in her mid to late thirties. So they had a wide range of ages for the sister.

When the results slowly sifted in, they had narrowed down a few possible candidates for Amanda Trent. Now they had to visit each one of those possibilities.

"We'll take, these two and leave the rest to other agents", Fiona declared to Jason. Their two candidates, were Laurel Sommers, and Trena Williams .

Jason took over the driving for the day, because he was aware that his partners mind was elsewhere.

"So I assume we are watching both Kentigen Harlow and Saunders, just in case they have a connection to the case we have not foreseen", Fiona finally asked after he'd been driving for 30 minutes.

"The agents tailing Saunders report he's gone to the stadium", Jason told her. "He does not appear to be up to anything, if thats what you worried about". "As for Mr Harlow, he's in his apartment, by himself, and appears to be brooding. I checked him out, there's nothing sinister in his background".

"I was concerned that Marjory Trask, might take revenge on Saunders for calling her a liar", Fiona responded. "But yes, there is also the fact that he just might decide to get in the way of an investigation. There is something odd about him Jason." He just has this habit of knowing too much."

Jason knew what she meant. "We will continue to watch him Fi", he stated as he pulled the car into a parking building."This is a private secure facility, for troubled patients who have had a history of committing crimes. They aim to help rehabilitate them", Jason recited what it said on the website.

They went into visit Laurel Sommers, and crossed her of the list of possibilities.

"Next is the hospital where Simon Saunders, was a patient, after his wife, and of course supposedly Dan's death". They treat emotional trauma, with counselling, various types of therapy and medication ",Jason remarked as they slowly battled the traffic in the city.

It took the a further 40 frustrating minutes to reach that hospital.

Jason and Fiona only had to look at Trena Williams to know she was the woman they were looking for. "She is a fraternal twin, but the likeness is fairly close', Jason observed. "Trena is a name that might come from Trent, lets hope that "Williams " is actually her real name".

They summoned a Doctor who only told them Trena Williams history when they gave him a court order.

"So now I know how it started", Fiona said softly. She was looking at the photographs that displayed in full gruesome detail what injuries Trena Williams had suffered during the attack. "Marjory Trask must have felt enraged by what happened to her sister. So she killed the man responsible then sought out others with similar traits and killed them as well".

Jason was checking the details of the assault. "Alright Trenas name is Amanda Wilma Trinity, she was 21 years old at the time of the attack 17 years ago. Her sisters name is listed at Alyce Marjory Trinity." The only parent listed is a mother, Karyn Millie Trinity. There is a death certificate for her in our records. So we cant follow that path. Cause of death was not suspicious, in case you wondered" Jason confirmed.

He paused, there was an obvious question presenting itself. "What I want to know is why was Alyce not a suspect all those years ago. She'd should have been interviewed when the boyfriend was killed."

"This was not a federal case back then Jason. It was investigated by the NYPD." Fiona was doing her own checking. "There was a reasonably long list of possible suspects for the murder. Since he was poisoned, they did not have any DNA evidence ." So they had to proceed carefully. By the time they came to consider Alyce, the family was nowhere to be found. "I am guessing they moved away from the area at that time, and changed their names. Amanda would have been admitted under a false name at a new hospital." They never found her, so perhaps they even moved multiple times." When the other cases happened, they only had a fake name and a sketchy description of a woman with long blonde hair." That could be thousands of women." I don't know when Marjory Trask decided to look like an older woman, but if she did it back then, it would have be a simple but effective way of never being suspected."

"All right that sounds reasonable."But the thing that does not make sense is 'why did she stop killing. She certainly would not have run out of potential victims . Yet the last case was six years ago", Jason knew a jury would also ask this question.

Fiona had an answer ready for that question. It was a good answer too, that would be perfectly acceptable to a jury."I am thinking that she found a new purpose Jason, to help Honey Wheeler. She was a fragile, nervous young girl who perhaps in some ways reminded Marjory of her sister. So she forgot about her quest. Until she met Saunders, when she decided to come out of hiding. So who knows if she will now seek another victim".

Moving over to survey the room, Fiona found herself focusing on a scuff mark on the floor, that had left a smear of soil. Looking downward, she saw that the doctors shoes were spotlessly clean. "Someone had been here recently", she remarked pointing at the mark.

"The only people who can visit after hours are family members", Doctor Klein told them. "Perhaps it was her sister".

"People here don't have to register under their true names". She told me hers was Molly", the doctor continued. "She was always a quiet visitor, who sat and held her sisters hand or read to her."

Fiona studied the readouts on the machine. She asked her last question, "will Amanda recover Doctor?".

"There is no physical reason for her to be unconscious Agent Lester. It is her state of mind that is keeping her from recovering. None of our therapies have worked. Eventually her body will give out as well, and she will die", Doctor Klein reported.

After searching the room, and looking at the records Fiona and Jason found there was nothing further to learn here. The only new lead they had was the last names of Williams, which was probably another fake, and Trinity. They would now have to undertake another search through the data base.

xxxxxx

2 days later

Jonathan Harris, Aka Giles Mangan helped hang a bright pink streamer across the length of his rooftop garden. In a few hours they would be celebrating the birthday of Simon's adopted daughter Alena. Sneaking a look at his son, Giles noticed that he'd hung one portion of the streamer upside down.

His son seemed distracted . Giles still found it difficult to talk to Simon. There had been too much time apart, for them to every have a totally easy relationship. But that did not mean he was not going to say anything when his son was obviously upset about something.

"Alright what's going on", Giles finally asked, as Simon climbed down the ladder.

Simon sat down on a nearby chair. "I have found myself involved in yet another federal case", he explained.

Giles sensed his son's attitude was related to the fact that he'd been a federal agent for many years.

"I should not ask you about that case because I know you have a professional responsibility to not talk about your former career.", Simon confirmed.

Giles studied his expression and said, "you want to ask anyway, don't you".

Simon nodded .

"Well, ask then Simon. If I can't talk about the case, then I will be honest", Giles replied.

"It's about the one who waits, a female serial killer", Simon remarked.

Giles stiffened immediately. "That is a case I don't want you near", he said firmly. "So why are you involved".

Simon could hear anxiety in his father's voice. "They think I dated the suspect', he replied.

"There never was a clear suspect, Simon. So they must have new information", Giles guessed.

"Yes, I guess so. Anyway they think it is Marjory Trask".She left the Manor house and went into hiding when I accused her of lying about her past. That made her look guilty. When she left her locket in my car by accident I tracked her down. There are other things that could easily be taken the wrong way by a jury. Only I know she did not kill those men".

Giles regarded him gravely."Alright so I am guessing how you know is because you used your gift on Miss Trask. Which means you knew the FBI were looking for her. "Yet you did not inform them of her whereabouts. That puts you in a very dangerous position Simon." The last victim of the one who waits was Agent Fiona Lester's brother. She is not going to rest until she catches the killer. If you get in her way she will not hesitate to have you arrested".

"I won't let Marjory be arrested for something she did not do", Simon retorted. "So were you planning on stopping the FBI by using your gifts on them Simon. That is damn stupid, Giles told him seriously.

"Of course I would not do that", Simon assured him. "I will have to find the real killer".

Giles arched one eyebrow. "Can you use your gifts to follow a cold case Simon", he asked

Simon shook his head.

"Then you are going to have to do what the FBI did not. Plus you will have to do it right under their noses, Simon, Giles told him.

"Yes, I know they are already following me", Simon told him. 'You know I am always careful", he added.

Giles face turned red,"always careful, he repeated, as he shook his finger at his son." Simon if Agent Lester followed you here ,then she might come up and ask me what we talked about. If I tell her the truth, she will know that you have actually spoken to Marjory Trask, after you knew that they were looking for her. " So my next question is, do you expect me to lie to them?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- starting at the beginning

"No bloody marriage certificate and no father mentioned on the birth certificate. So we have no way of knowing who sired Miss Trask. It seems that both the name of Williams and the name Trinity were fakes. So there is definitely something going on here", Fiona confirmed. "Just what is this family hiding Jason".

"We might not know that until we find Miss Trask. I put out a bolo, on the same day as her disappearance. But so far nothing. She's definitely gone into hiding", Jason stated. "Naturally we have blocked access to her bank account so unless she has money stashed elsewhere, shes going to have to start to rely on others. We have everyone she knows under observation. So if she goes near them, we are going to get her. "

xxxxxxx

"No, I don't expect you to lie for me", Simon told his father firmly. "I have waited until now to come and talk to you about the case because I actually have a legitimate reason for being here today, my daughters birthday. So there is no reason for Agent Lester to suspect I have ulterior motives. The FBI never told me about the one who waits, and so far they have no idea I have actually talked to Marjory Trask. I would not be her first choice for contact, because I accused her of lying. So I have acutally put some thought into what I am doing. Sure Agent Lester still might come and ask you about what I was doing here. If that happens I will take the consequences", Simon admitted.

Giles slowly let some of his anxiety dissipate. "Alright, sorry I got a bit flustered. It's just that I remember this case very well, and as I said, I don't want you involved. "But I guess you have to fight for Miss Trask if she is innocent."

Simon gave him an account of what Marjory had told him. "I need to establish that someone else could have committed this crime. But I am not sure how to begin", Simon admitted.

"Well you are correct in seeking another suspect, Giles replied. ' However that is easier said than done. A jury would have to believe that someone else targeted the same men as Marjory Trask. We know the killer sought only a certain type. But the victims were not known to each other. The only thing they had in common was that they often frequented the same nightclubs. Those clubs were the hunting ground of the one who waits." So someone else would have to be doing exactly the same as Miss Trask, watching, and waiting for the opportunity to strike. They'd have to be closely observing Miss Trask, so that she'd be the last one others would notice with these men". Simon that speaks of someone who is fairly calculating , and who actually wanted Miss Trask implicated. Otherwise they could have just chosen other victims."

"Without finding that other person it might be very difficult for a jury to accept that Miss Trask is innocent. It sounds difficult to believe that someone else could follow Miss Trask's trail, and target the exact some men", Simon admitted.

He began to pace, while his father watched him. "There has to be another reason for those deaths, something else those men had in common. Knowing that would give me another suspect", Simon mused. "But I suppose other suspects would have been considered and discounted. That does not leave Marjory in a very good position either. I have to think of something that was not considered. The FBI are just seeing Marjory as the problem, and not as a...oh my gosh", Simon broke off the sentence before he said the word 'victim'.Because thinking like that had opened up another train of thought. "There is one thing those men had in common, they all went on a date Marjory. What if this is not about those men , what if it's about her. " But that might be a tough one for a jury to accept as well, because it looks like someone is setting her up." You don't do that without a compelling reason". It requires a lot of hard work and careful planning".

Giles grunted, "I hate to tell you this but you actually would make a competent agent". You ask the right questions". Agent Lester is definitely not going to see Miss Trask as innocent unless she is given firm evidence to suspect someone else . You are going to have to delve into Miss Trask's life to find the answers". It must be something that she does not realise herself, or something she is not telling you about".

"Well, she is definitely not telling me everything. Mostly that's because she finds it hard to trust, Simon admitted. "So I guess I am going to have to find my own answers. The only thing I can do is follow the trail, that is obvious, the murders. I will have to go back to the beginning, and look at each case. "

"You are setting yourself a hard task Simon. But I guess you realise that. Just be careful please, Giles pleaded.

"I will", Simon told him.

They returned to preparing for the party. Simon noted that his father had been careful not to ask if he knew where Marjory was now. What you don't know, you can't say, was a very apt point right now.

xxxx

1 hour later

Honey wheeler tried make herself smile. She did not want Alena Saunders to see her looking totally miserable. That would definitely dampen the spirit of happiness that was supposed to be part of her birthday. She had been tempted to bring something belonging to Marjory today, so that she could ask Mr Saunders to locate her. However if she ever wanted to be a detective, she had to use her own skills to solve cases.

All she had brought was her gift for Alena. The younger teen had invited all of the Bob whites to her birthday celebration.

I really wish I could stop thinking about Miss Trask", Honey told Trixie sadly. "Honey, its barely been a couple of days. You are not just going to stop feeling upset just like that. Especially since we really have no answers at the moment", Trixie explained.

She held the door open for her friend as they entered the roof top garden of Jonathan Harris.

Strangely the only person present in the garden at the moment was Mr Saunders. "Welcome", he greeted them. "Before we start the party you Honey Wheeler need to have a very important conversation", he said. He then placed a phone down on a small table in front of them and connected one end of the phone to a small speaker. "Everyone will be able to hear, and ask questions", he explained.

The phone began to ring. Honey stared at it for a few minutes, then tentatively picked it up. "Hello", she said.

"Hello Honey", came a very familiar voice. "Miss Trask", Honey immediately found her voice was shaking. "Yes, dear, I am so ,so sorry for running out like that", Marjory told her.

Honey could not say, that's alright, or I understand, because neither of those would have been the truth. "I don't understand what happened Miss Trask. We thought we knew everything about you. But Mr Kentigen Harlow said you were once his fiancé, and called Millie Trent." Please help me understand what is going on",Honey pleaded.

They all waited silently for her answer.

After a period of silence Marjory spoke, quietly and in a subdued manner. It was evident from the way her voice shook that she'd been crying. "Kent was at Manor House. It's been a long time since I saw him last." He'd have wanted explanations as well. But I don't know all the answers Honey. All I can tell you is what I have observed. Anyway, I remember my parents calling me Millie and my sister Mandy from a very young age. They got the names from a book called Millie, Molly ,Mandy. However ,they told both of us that we could choose whatever names we liked, be whoever we wanted. I knew they changed their own names from time to time. All they said when I questioned the charade was that it was a game we needed to play, and that we had to play it very well .For instance we could not tell the same person we were called different names, we had to settle upon one name and stick with it. If we stuffed up and forgot our identities then we'd end up moving to another town. So it was a game we became good at playing. "

"Occasionally I'd hear my parents arguing about being honest, and stopping living a lie. My father was often the one insisting that. My mom just said 'no', and you know the stakes." When we were 9 years old our father left. I never saw him again. I remember Mandy and I yelling at mom and insisting on knowing why we kept changing names. It was then that told us they owned a lot of different people of money which they could not afford to pay back. The interest on the loan had driven it to an astronomical rate, so we 'd lose everything we had if the truth was known. Naturally I wanted to keep all my precious things, so I kept up the game."

"My sister Mandy was actually attacked by someone. I thought it could have been about the debt. My mother insisted that it was not, but would say no more. We left that area and changed our names again. Mother paid for the hospitalisation costs of Mandy from her wages, and from selling our home and possessions. We often lived in very basic accommodation, as we could afford very little in the way of rent. I began to train to be a teacher in my spare time. It was then I adopted the name of Marjory Trask. My mother died suddenly the night after I graduated. She'd had massive heart attack".

"I continued using the name of Marjory Trask, which was part of the issue when Kent bumped into me while I was working my evening job as a waitress. How could I tell him, that I'd had several different names. I actually had no idea, what my real name even was. So I ran, away from him, to another state where I got a job at the school where I met you Honey"

"So now you know why I had a different name, Marjory stated.

"Is the FBI looking for you because you have stolen others identities, Brian Belden asked. He remembered seeing a program on television about that.

"No, though I daresay they will add that to the charges. Honey this is going to be terrible for you to hear, Marjory paused. Then in a quavering voice admitted, "they want me for murder, on several counts".

Honey felt herself fall backwards as shock hit her hard. She was saved from crashing onto the hard floor by Brian who caught her. "That is not what we expected to hear", Brian remarked firmly.

"No, I expect it is not. I did not commit the crimes Brian. However I can't prove it",Marjory admitted.

"I can confirm she is not lying", Simon told them.

Honey pulled herself from Brian's arms. "Then we need to help you prove your innocence", she said firmly. All her anger at Miss Trask running away, had rapidly faded. It would be terrifying to know murder charges hung over your head, and at any time you could be arrested.

"I don't know how you can help me", Marjory admitted. "I did purposely start a crusade against certain types of men." All I wanted to do today was tell you I am sorry for running away, and that I love you all very much."It is better if I go away now. Somewhere the authorities will never find me".

Honey felt the warm tears beginning to flow. Trixie had reached out to clasp one hand and Brian the other. She was feeling off balance and unsure. But she knew she had to try and help Miss Trask. "No Miss Trask, please don't run away again. We can help you . Just let us".

Simon had sat quietly listening, and had so far made only the one comment. Now however he had to add his own thoughts. 'This is about your past Marjory. I think someone is targeting you for a reason. Perhaps your parents did not tell the truth about owing money. There could be another reason for the constant name changes."

"Yes, I am aware of that. Part of me is so scared, that I will find out something horrible. Yet part of me wants to know the truth. I don't think I can forge ahead with my life if I don't have answers," Marjory told them.

"All I can give you as a clue, is what I think might be my fathers real name. When my mother died I found a letter from my father she had hidden away. At the top there was a name and a return address. The letter begged asked her to tell me the truth". I could have gone to the address and demanded answers myself, but I did not for two reasons. One because I was too angry at him for what I saw as abandonment in our times of need. The other was, that my father had moved back into the area where my sister was attacked. There is no way I can ever go there again."

So, I moved on with my life and immersed myself with caring for you Honey. Working with you and your family had helped disperse the dark clouds that hang over my life. I trust you to find my father and see if he has any answers ."

Marjory imagined she was looking at each of them. "I don't think there will be any risk to you, otherwise I would not accept your help".

Honey did not bother asking for a Bob White meeting to discuss what she had learned. She was going to make the decision for them. "We will try and find him Miss Trask".

"I will look back over the past murder cases, and see if I can find anything that links to a possible suspect", Simon added. "So all you have to do Marjory, is stay hidden."

Marjory shivered, as she stared at the blank white walls of the run down hotel where she was staying. She'd paid cash for the room, and that had left her with very little money. Simon had offered her some cash, but she'd refused. "Eventually I will have to leave and try and find work elsewhere. All I can give you is a couple of days. She told them the name and address of her father. "Please be careful all of you", she told them shakily. "Thank you so much for this".

The call ended . Simon took the phone, and pulled the chip out of the back, then he hit it hard with a brick. "It's a burn phone so can't be traced, he told the Bob Whites

"I tracked Marjory down 2 days ago", Simon explained."She'd accidentally left her locket in my car. " "So that's how I know she is innocent. If you think you'd rather not be involved I can get someone else to look for the father".

Brian drew in a breath in preparation to tell him that they would not be investigating because there was too much risk. However the words, "no", were bluntly falling from Honey's mouth.

"We are going to go to that address and see if her father still lives there", Honey continued. "If we do this together then we should be safe enough. Please don't tell me there is risk, because I know that."

Brian bit his lip. He really wanted to veto this investigation because he knew their families would not want them involved in something so serious. However Honey was giving him this look, that struck deeply into his heart. He could not say that simple two lettered word that would halt the investigation.

"Alright, we can check out that address". But if we come across anything remotely dangerous, then that's it, we stop immediately. You are not an adult or an investigator yet Honey, and your safety is thus the number one priority, Brian stated firmly.

"We are going to need an excuse to go to that address, otherwise we are going to be followed by the FBI, Trixie stated. "

"Is that excuse for our parents as well, Mart asked." Because if we tell them the truth, I think they will say no".

Trixie eyed Mr Saunders. He could easily ring her father. "I don't like lying to them, but I think a bit of evasion is necessary. Perhaps we can find somewhere we need to go, then add a little side trip to that address. Please don't ring them and tell them what we are actually doing", Trixie asked Mr Saunders.

"I can accept evasion Trixie. If this all goes pear shaped, it's not only you who will have some explaining to do to your parents. I value your fathers friendship. It is something I am risking by allowing your actions", Smion told her.

Jim had already looked up a map of the area they would be visiting. He scanned it carefully. "Look I think this is a place we could definitely get away with visiting". The national library is filled with information that we could use for our school projects. Plus it's only one block from the address".

"Then we go there after the party", Trixie stated.

"It will be closed by then Trixie. You are going to have to settle for going tomorrow. Which will look a little more suspicious as you are all supposed to be going home tomorrow". "So you will have to ring your parents tonight ,and get permission for the side trip, Simon stated.

Trixie locked eyes on her oldest brother. "Well Brian is this acceptable to you".

Brian nodded. "Alright Trixie, for Miss Trask's sake I will allow you to take this action. But if moms and dad say no to the library trip, then we don't go. Mr Saunders will have to do what he can by himself".

Trixie made the call herself and asked her parents for permission to visit the national library.

They gave her permission. It was time for another Belden/Wheeler investigation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - the man with the answers

Dan would never forget the feelings that assailed him, when he'd believed he was an orphan. It had been the darkest point in his life. When he'd discovered his biological father, was the skating coach who had been a ray of sunlight into his and his mothers life, that darkness had been driven away. But a lingering anxiety remained, because he realised how fragile life really was. So now he was torn between two dilemmas, accompanying his father on his visit to an NYPD detective or going with the Bob Whites. He knew his father was perfectly capable of looking after himself but still felt anxious about him investigating part of this case on his own.

The Bob Whites would probably be fine without him, but he was part of their group, bonded to them by ties that went beyond friendship. Having a relationship with Trixie also made things more complicated because he felt like he needed to spend time with her. Both of them were often too busy with school work and chores to spend a lot of time developing their relationship.

So who did he chose to go with now, his father or his girlfriend.

"Dan why don't you go with the Bob Whites", his father told him firmly. "I would rather there be a larger group of you when you are in an unfamiliar location". So it seemed the decision was now out of his hands. However he did not move closer to the Bob Whites, hovering by his father's side.

Simon saw straight into his son's heart and understood the reason he looked so conflicted. He'd witnessed the accident that had supposedly killed both him and Patty. That memory would always resurface when he went off to do something that could be potentially dangerous. It was an inner thought that somehow if he'd been there he could have prevented what had happened. He'd had the same thought himself, many times until it almost drove him to despair.

The weight of all that responsibility would inhibit Dan from living his life fully. So he had to help him, let go a little, and stop being so protective.

"Go Dan, I will be fine by myself", Simon made some shooing motions until finally he saw Dan relax a little and join his friends.

"We will catch up later on to trade stories", he told the Bob Whites. "I will head back to the Harris building to pick up Alena and Hope after my interview with the police. So you may get back before me. Please contact me if you intend to go anywhere else", Simon added. Yes, he was protective as well. Dan and the others would have to accept that.

"Of course", Jim Frayne acknowledged readily. He fully intended to keep that promise, no matter what happened. There was no way he wanted to annoy the brother of the girl he was dating. He had not been seeing Grace Saunders for long and was enjoying getting to know the very attractive 18 year old . If he was considered to be unreliable by Simon, he was sure he'd convince his sister to dump him.

Dan stepped forward to firmly take Trixie's hand in his own as they set out through the streets of New York City. Jim no longer felt the stab of jealously about them dating. Trixie was still a very good friend and he was going to make sure it stayed like that.

Brian watched Dan and his sister. Trixie had immediately smiled when Dan took her hand. The two of them seemed so comfortable together.

He looked over at Honey, who seemed so defeated, and sad. He felt like she was retreating from him, pulling away from feelings she could not handle at this moment. Perhaps he should just stroll along side her and accept that but he did not. It was time Honey wheeler knew exactly how he felt .Slowly approaching her Brian slipped his hand into hers and held on tight. "I am here for you Honey Wheeler", he told her firmly. When her eyes glistened with tears and she attempted a brave smile, he knew his instinct had been right. Sometimes he analysed situations a little too much and forgot that some situations did not need grand plans, they just needed him to be emotionally present.

"So are we just going for the direct approach when we get to this address", Di wanted to know.

"I don't see why not", Trixie affirmed. "The bull in the china shop approach might not be the best one Trix", Mart told her. "This guy may simply slam the door in our face, and tell us nothing."

"Well I want to know why there were all those name changes. How do you ask that without being direct", Honey asked him.

"You use emotion as a tool, to get your questions answered. It is something you have to do carefully, however with the right approach it usually works", Dan said to his friend. "Out of all of us Honey, you have the most emotional investment in this case, use that. "This man is Marjory's father, he must have some feelings for her".

"He left when she was 9", so it does not sound like he did", Honey retorted.

Dan slowed his pace, so he and Trixie were just a few inches away from Honey. "That is not the right type of emotion talking Honey. You can't assume anything. People make some hard choices because they do love others, not because they don't. He looked gently at her. "I just have a little more life experience than you Honey. Sometimes I wish I didn't , Dan added sadly.

Honey did not get angry at his assessment. Because he was right. Dan had been through some very traumatic events. Looking at him now smiling and happy was a testament to the fact, that trying times could be overcome.

As they moved rapidly through the streets Honey looked in the windows of the buildings they passed. This was not because she interested in their contents, she merely wanted to see if they were being followed. Which they were. The dark car, was being blatantly obvious.

Ahead was their supposed destination, the library. Once inside, they'd find the nearest fire exit, and continue their journey to the apartment block unobserved.

Inside that dark car Agent Tina Weston watched as the group entered the National library. "I can confirm our individuals are entering the library", Tina told Fiona Lester.

"Yes, that was were Mathew Wheeler told me they were going." But that is because the Bob Whites told him that fact. I suspect they might be doing more than that. So let's check up on them. I am going to tap into the camera inside that library to make sure they are not meeting up with Miss Trask in there. The camera's only highlight certain postions inside the library and I cannot discount the fact that The Bob Whites might be sneaky enough to know how to avoid detection. So I want you to go into the library and make sure they are in there." Fiona rung off after that order.

"Well we have movement on all our parties of interest today, Jason remarked. "Kentigen Harlow has stopped sulking in his apartment and is heading into the city. Simon Saunders is not at the stadium today, he's heading in the opposite direction. Oh and he waved at the car following him. He's obviously not bothered by being tailed. So if you were planning on catching him out doing something inappropriate I think you are going to be disappointed."

"He might just be trying to keep us busy while the Bob Whites meet with Miss Trask", Fiona told her partner. "I don't think Miss Trask is going to slip up and reveal her location, so I am placing my bets on the others. The Bob Whites did not go home as planned and that is suspicious. "They are going to slip up Jason and I am going to get her."

Jason did not bother disagreeing with that. Watching Saunders, The Bob Whites and Harlow were the only lines of inquiry they had at the moment.

As he munched on a donut, he and Fiona watched the Bob whites stroll around the library. They soon found themselves a table, which was in a conveniently dark corner and opened some books.

"I hope Martin Belden enjoys reading an autobiography about the life of a circus clown", Jason remarked as he looked at the types of books each teen had selected. Okay so they could all be legitimately studying, those things. The Bob Whites were being quite clever so far. He really hoped they were actually going to do something inappropriate , otherwise this day was going to be a very boring one.

Honey Wheeler got up from her place at the table and pointed toward the bathroom sign. Trixie Belden and Diana Lynch joined her ,as they strolled in that direction. "Three girls going to the bathroom together, that's hardly suspicious", Jason muttered. "Yeah well, I am convinced, there is more going on here Jason. All we have to be is patient", Fiona told him.

Several blocks away Simon was entering the presinct of Detective Vincent Ryding . He knew that his actions today were going to be reported. So he had to tread carefully.

In fact Jason was just getting the phone call to inform him of Simon's whereabouts. "Fiona, I am going to leave you here, and go and see what Saunders is doing at that presinct. I have this feeling he might just be getting in our way"

"Yeah, well get him out of our way Jason", Fiona growled.

"I'll sort him out Fi", Jason promised.

Fiona turned her attention back to the cameras, and noticed the fact that all of the Bob Whites, were no longer visible. She hurriedly flicked through the images on the other cameras trying to track their location.

Trixie and the others had easily slipped out the fire exit, that did not have an obvious camera monitoring its position. Hurrying outside, thye quickly made their way into the crowds of people, hoping that they would not be noticed.

"They are not in here", Agent Weston reported. A lady did see them slip out into the older section of the library. From there they could have easily exited by one of the fire doors. None of them are alarmed ."

"Dammit", Fiona swore. This was totally her stuff up, for taking her eyes of them at the wrong time. "Alright sweep the surrounding area and see if you can locate them. Look for a red head, Jim Frayne stands out in a crowd."

Fiona drummed her fingers on the dashboard of the car while she waited. Ten minutes had passed so far, and there was no sign of Frayne. The Bob whites were being cautious.

"Agent Lester, Mr Kentigen Harlow has parked his vehicle and is now proceeding on foot towards the Hudson Apartment complex, Agent Thomas Able told her.

Fiona made a rapid decision , "I am going to join you in , it will take me about ten minutes to reach your location. Keep watch on Mr Harlow ".

She pulled the car out of the parking space and drove through the city streets.

"There is our destination up ahead ", Brian told the others. The apartment block had once been the tallest building in this district, offering spectacular views of the Hudson River. Now other taller buildings surrounded it, casting shadows into the windows of most of the residences. It looked like a cold ,dark place to live.

"These buildings are very old now and I think are slated for demolition in the near future. They plan to build a series of newer more modern apartments, Jim remarked.

"Well if the buildings have been here for awhile ,then there is a high chance we can find someone who might remember the Trinity family", Trixie said hopefully. Miss Trask had told them that was her family name when they lived here.

There were 6 apartment blocks here, that were names by someone who had no inspiration, as they were simply numbered 1- 6. They located number two and made their way inside. We have to goto the top floor now", Jim remarked as they tried to find the elevator.

It was in a very odd position at the back of the building. Climbing inside they pressed the 15 button.

The elevator lurched violently as it rose to the top. The doors opened to reveal a very worn and faded carpet. Several large holes were visible, showing bland concrete underneath.

Brian gestured for Honey to be the one who banged on door number 20. He made sure to be clearly visible standing tall behind her.

"Yes",an elderly woman opened the door. "Hello, my name is Honey Wheeler. I am looking for Mr Edward Horley", Honey waited nervously for an answer. "Never heard of him dearie", she went to close the door.

Honey daring put her foot in the way. "He was living here a few years ago". Please we really need to find him".

The woman scowled at her. "Are you hard of hearing dearie, I have not heard of that man. It is likely he moved out years ago. I have only lived here for 6 months." Now I am busy, so clear off, all of you." She pointedly kicked Honey's foot out of the way then slammed the door.

"Wow, that is unbelievably rude", Di remarked.

"She seemed frightened Di, and she does live alone. Perhaps she is just being cautious", Brian told her. He turned to Honey who had sagged downward and was muttering "a wasted trip".

"Perhaps not", Trixie told her. She boldly went to door next to number 20 and knocked. This time it was a couple in their forties who opened the door. "Hello", Trixie smiled warmly. "We are looking for Mr Horley. He used to live there in number 20". Do you know where he is now", Trixie asked.

"Ah Edward, yes I remember him, the woman replied. He would often pop over for a bowl of sugar, or some tea bags. " We thought he was lonely so we never discouraged him from visiting. Sometimes I'd think he was waiting for someone, as he'd often wander all around the corridors, as though he was searching. ' Finally several years ago, he just moved out without saying a word to us. We thought we at least should have received a thank you." She broke off

" Honey could feel disappointment clawing its way back into her being. This really had been a wasted trip. But for the sake of the couple in front of her she managed a "it's alright, it was a long shot anyway". Thank you for helping us", before she turned away and fled down the corridor.

"Poor dear, she look upset, the woman remarked. "Yes she is. She is trying to help someone very close to her, and it hurts so very much that there seems to be nothing she can do", Di replied.

"Well if she'd waited another few minutes we would have told her that we do know where Edward is now. There was a letter from the management company, that owns this building under his door about 2 days after he moved out. It was open, so we did not purposely read the contents. Anyway it was about cancelling his lease on his apartment and thanking him for the new one. I wrote his new address down in a book, just in case other letters arrived for him." They never did. Even all these years later I still have the address because, I never throw anything out. So if you wait I'll search for my old address book".

Brian had run down the corridor after Honey. By the time he'd brought her back to the others, the woman was handing Trixie a folded piece of paper. "I hope you find him", she told them.

Trixie hurriedly opened the paper. "He's just moved into those newer apartments. So it's only going to take us a few minutes to get there. Let's hope he still lives there."

They hurried back to the lift and then made their way out of the building. As they walked across the courtyard, a man came running up to them. "Hello again", said Kentigen Harlow. I imagine you are here for the same reason as me, searching for Millie. She told me when we were engaged that she used to live in this area. This is not my first time here, as over the years I have been many times searching for any sign of her. I just hoped that one day she might just come back", Kent remarked. He looked into Honey's face, "did she contact you Miss Wheeler, is that why you are here?".

Honey felt herself flush, she had not expected to see Kentigen Harlow again. What should she say.

Kent was watching them all, taking in their body language, "Ah so she has contacted you", he guessed. "Where is she Miss Wheeler, please tell me. I really want to see her again. Even after all this time I still love her. All I want to know is if she feels the same. Surely you would not deny me that"?.

Brian put his hand on Honey's gently. She seemed off balance and clearly reluctant to talk to this man. But he clearly was not go away until he got an answer. He puffed out his chest as he told Kent" "We don't know where she is". That was all the information he volunteered. He did not tell him about the search for Miss Trask's father, because he knew Honey wanted to find him first."

Kent gave Brian a searching stare, that lasted a full five minutes. Then he sighed heavily. "Alright, I believe you. Here's my cell phone number, will you please call me once you find her." Moving past Brian he spoke to Honey directly in a passionate voice, that shook from emotion "you do not carry the monopoly for caring for her Miss Wheeler. She was going to be my wife. So I do think I deserve to know that she is alright".

Honey had been feeling angry at him for being the one that burst the beautiful illusion she'd had about Marjory Trask. Faced with his obvious distress, she let go of her anger and told him, "we have not seen her Mr Harlow. But she did phone me and tell me she was alright."

"That is a relief to hear", Kent remarked. "Why have you come here, Miss Wheeler", he asked bluntly.

"We are trying to help clear her name for a crime", Honey admitted.

Kent raised his eyebrows, "ah so perhaps that is why she left me, she had a criminal background. I guess I can understand that. If you need help with your search I am ready and able to assist you, he offered.

Now what to say. Honey did not really want him trailing along. Yet she could not bring herself to lie to this man. Luckily Trixie could.

"We don't have anything firm to investigate yet Mr Harlow. We were just visiting one of the areas where she used to live to see if we could find anyone who knew where she might be now. But we were not successful with our search". So we are just off to get some lunch, then we will head back home to Sleepyside", Trixie told him.

She was a very good liar as her face did not even change in expression.

It must have worked because Kent nodded and stated, "alright, I 'll go back home myself. But please call me if you have any information".

"We will", Trixie lied again.

They watched as Kentigen Harlow walked off and breathed a sigh of relief.

Though if they'd seen who had intercepted Kent a few minutes later, they would definitely have felt very worried.

"So Mr Harlow, you and the Bob Whites in the same area, that is truly surprising", Fiona Lester remarked as she flashed her badge at him. "Well its not so remarkable on my part Agent, as Millie told me years ago that she used to live here. I was just hoping that for some reason, she might have come back." However she has not, Kent told her. "As for the Bob Whites, well they told me that thye came here looking for evidence to clear Miss Trask's name for a crime. They also told me they had talked to her".

Fiona found her anger rising when he told her that. The FBI had been monitoring the calls from all known phone numbers, and picked up nothing. So that means Miss Trask had been using, what was commonly known as a burn phone. Thus she was not very hopeful that her next question would receive an affirmative answer. "Did they tell you where she was", she asked.

Kent shook his head, "I do believe they were telling the truth, even though they would be perfectly capable of lying. I am different in that I want Millie found. There is alot of danger out there in the city for people who are trying to hide. I don't want Millie hurt. So you don't need to worry about me Agent, if I find out where Millie is right now, I will tell you. As for the Bob Whites and their reasons coming here, I can only guess that Millie told them to look for something. Who knows what that is." You will have to ask them that yourselves. Though it looks like you are letting them get away", Kent noted.

Smiling at that Fiona told him, "hopefully thats what they think as well Mr Harlow. We do still have them under observation though."Now thank for your candour. I'll let you get on with your day".

Fiona watched as he walked away.

She had decided to make her approach sneakier. The Bob whites would be looking for signs of a tail. Of course they had a stereotypical view of what all agents looked like. So she had made sure the agent she chose was someone who they would never suspect.

"Agent Lester, I just approached the targets and asked if I could help them. They told me they were looking for building Omega of the River Valley Apartments. I told them I lived there as well, and have showed them the way. Currently they are on the first floor". I will keep them under observation and try and find a way to monitor any conversations ", Agent Willow Gerald told her.

Willow was invaluable to the agency because although she was 24 years old, she could easily pass for a teenager. Right now, she looked a similar age to the Bob Whites, and would use her easy going friendly charm to find out what they were doing.

These teens may think they were helping Miss Trask, but the reality was, they were the means of her downfall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- unwelcome truths

Simon had only just sat down opposite Detective Marcello Graves when Agent Jason Hawkins joined them. He boldly dragged over another chair and sat between both of them . His sturdy frame actually blocked his view of Detective Graves and his gaze was designed to make him feel uncomfortable. "Now Mr Saunders, I would really love to know why you are here", Jason stated firmly.

Simon knew he could not avoid the FBI for long, so he might as well just try to relax and let Agent Hawkins be privy to this conversation. So it was time to dive right in and be upfront.

"I wanted to ask Detective Graves about the 'one who waits", Simon told Jason. Inwardly he was not feeling as calm as he looked. Agent Hawkins, was going to be tough on him, and he had to be sure, he did not implicate himself, Miss Trask or the Bob Whites.

Jason was already celebrating catching him out. "So how'd you know we were investigating the one who waits Mr Saunders. I know no other agent has mentioned any specific information about our active investigations".

Simon just shrugged, like it was no big deal he was being asked this vital question. Thankfully Jason was unaware of the fact, that he was actually a proficient liar. "No , nobody in the FBI has mentioned the one who waits. But you did ask me rather specific questions Agent Hawkins, and it is easy enough to search through data bases and find information, especially about high profile cases. The questions I was asked fitted the profile for the female serial killer who has been on the most wanted list for a few years now . Thus it was not a difficult supposition for me to make".

Jason was studying him with his practiced professional gaze. There was nothing to suggest he was lying. This was one of the things that disturbed him about Saunders, he was very good at not reacting, even in the slightest manner. How did a skating coach get so good at that. He was also kind of spooky, because he found that if he stared into his eyes for too long, he started to forget why he was even here. Surely that was just his imagination, combined with feeling the pressure of this case.

"Alright ,I accept that you could easily use the internet to find answers Mr Saunders. "So you came here to try and prove Miss Trask innocent", Jason remarked. He turned to face Detective Graves, "we have a suspect Detective Graves. One from the Trinity family. Perhaps you should have pursued that line of questioning years ago". Jason grilled the detective with his best, you have let the side down look.

Detective Graves did not look embarrassed or flustered by the comment or the steely eyed gaze. He merely crossed his arms and stated, "you know why I did not Agent Hawkins. Now if you don't mind I only have a limited time to give to Mr Saunders. "Please leave us now".

Jason grunted and reluctantly got to his feet, "very well Detective I will let you talk to him. But Mr Saunder's bare in mind that this is a federal case. We do not want amateurs involved. You should remind the Bob Whites about that as well." There are heavy consequences to stepping on our toes. Just think of your young daughters Mr Saunders. They might have to find another father if you end up in jail."

The federal agent was trying to scare him off the case. But he did make a valid point . He was risking alot . "I will always be thinking of my children Agent Hawkins", he replied.

"Good, then I will say no more. I really hope we don't have another of these conversations Mr Saunders", Jason concluded.

"Me too", Simon replied.

The agent got up and left then. Simon turned back to Detective Graves who was gazing at him speculatively. "You don't seem to be that intimidated by Agent Hawkins", he noted.

"He could make things very difficult for me. But that won't stop me trying to help, my friend", Simon replied.

"Risking that much, indicates you might be more than just a friend. Are you having a relationship with one of the Trinity girls", Detective Graves asked.

Now that was a question, that really made him think about how he truly felt about Miss Trask. His answer was totally frank,"I really hope, we end up in a relationship", he stated. we just have not gotten there yet. Old history got in the way, and now she faces possibly being convicted of being a serial killer". 'I came here today hoping there was some way to help her".

Detective Graves, blew out a big breath, that actually made a few papers on his desk fly onto the floor. He did not attempt to pick them up. "Well as you heard, the FBI and I had a difference of opinion at the beginning of this case. They thought I should have interviewed the Trinity family, in relationship to the first murder".

"Didn't they leave the area after the assault", Simon asked.

"They left a full six months after the assault Mr Saunders", Detective Graves replied.

"So why did you not interview the Trinity family detective. The vicitim assaulted Amanda Trinity", Simon stated. He tried not to sound perplexed by what seemed like an oversight on the part of NYPD.

"Ah, well the problem Mr Saunders, was I never actually proved that he did". There were a few strange things about the case. Miss Alyce told me that Mr Pascoe was Miss Amanda's boyfriend, but I was not sure that was actually the case." She was not the type he usually went for. Then there was the fact, that what happened to Mandy, was not just a simple assault. It looked like something carried out by a professional Mr Saunders. Pascoe was was more of a bruiser, who punched his vicitms in the face." The Trinity family seemed to have done nothing that would attract the attention of a contractor who specialises in beating up people".

"What about if they owed money to the wrong people detective", Simon asked. The answer to this question would confirm or dismiss if the family did indeed have large debts."

"If they had owed money Mr Saunders, it would be likely that the target of the assault would be the mother". The girls were attractive and young, and a certain type of people would have made sure they benefited from that fact."Putting the mother in the hospital, or perhaps even the morgue would have left the girls at the mercy of the wrong type of people."  
"Anyway naturally I did check their backgrounds, there we no signs of anything that would draw this type of action. I got to know the family quite well. The FBI think that I let my attachment to Amanda cloud my judgement . I admit, I did get more involved than was necessary as I developed romantic feelings for her. Which of course could have meant I might have missed important facts or was biased. But I swear I maintained my professional standards. Caring for Amanda just solidified my belief that the Trinity family could not be responsible for murder." You seem to have a similar belief Mr Saunders. So which of the twins are you interested in pursing a relationship with"?, Detective Graves wanted to know. It sounded like more than just a casual question.

Simon was still recovering from the shock of one very important piece of information. "But surely you could not pursue something romantic with a girl who's in a coma", he stuttered.

Now it was Detective Graves who was stunned, his dark skin paled rapidly ,"a coma, well that must be a new development. Amanda was very seriously injured, but was making a slow recovery. When the family disappeared, I was actually devastated Mr Saunders. Despite using my contacts to search for them I never found any trace of the Trinitys".

Simon felt he needed to share what Marjory had told them. "They changed their names Detective. In fact Trinity was not their real last name either. You obviously never found that out during your investigation."

Detective Graves looked a little upset as he replied,"so all their identifications were fakes. That is not actually that hard to do. You just pay the right types of people quite a handsome sum. It's always cash up front, so owing that money would not have been a reason for the assault. If the family were hiding something, I would have thought the mother would have confessed after the assault. Because otherwise she would be risking the continued safety of all of them".

"Yes thats true", Simon agreed. "So we are back to having no answers. If it ever comes to a trial, would you be willing to speak on Alyce's behalf", he asked.

"Of course. But I doubt my opinion will sway a jury, because the prosecution will use my relationship with the family against me. So Mr Saunders you obviously know where Amanda is right now. Perhaps I can see her again", Detective Graves requested anxiously.

Even though Simon sensed he was genuine he still hesitated. "Detective, from what you have told me, it might be possible that the person who assaulted Amanda is still alive. If that is the case then we risk leading the person to her location".

Detective Graves paled even further, "I never found any other suspects, and the FBI dismissed all my finding as being purely without factual evidence". That did not stop me pursing the search for another perpetuator, but I got nowhere fast."But that does not mean you are wrong Mr Saunders. So I will not insist on a visit with Amanda at this time."

The feeling of regret lay heavily upon Detective Graves, Simon reflected. He had most likely been in love with Amanda, and had been left wondering what had happened after the family departed. Years had gone by, but the memories remained. Detective Graves had to put his old feelings to rest. Simon answered him from his own heart, "I wish things were different Detective. I find myself in much the same position as you do. Caring for Alyce might mean I compromise her safety. "Hopefully there may be an end to this case and both of our ladies can then live in peace".

"That is a hope I support Mr Saunders". Please contact me if you have any updates about Amanda's condition", Detective Graves insisted.

"I will Detective, thank you for your time and your candour", Simon told him. "There is nothing that I have told you that is not on record Mr Saunders." So Agent Hawkins will not be able to chastise me further", Detective Graves replied.

Simon hurried out of the door, his head swirling with information. What he had learnt was having an unsettling affect upon him. The conversation with his father, was in the forefront of his mind. The idea that a stranger could follow Miss Tasks trail closely, seemed a far fetched one. But what if that person was not a stranger. Perhaps Amanda did not kill the first victim ,but she might have easily killed the others. In her mind she might have believed she was ending the life of the man who assaulted her".

He only needed one piece of information to cement this theory. Simon rang the private hospital and asked to speak with the doctor caring for Amanda. "How long has she been in her comatose state", he asked. "Well, she only came here 6 months ago. But from the decline of her body, I would say this state has persisted for around 6 years", the doctor told him.

His hands were shaking as he let his phone drop. The last murder had been 6 years ago. So it was not a huge leap to say that the murders had stopped because the perpetrator was now in a coma.

Simon wondered if Marjory Trask actually suspected the truth. She would never admit, to believing her sister was the one who waits.

If the FBI began to suspect the same thing it was possible they would believe that Miss Trask was an accessory, or even that both sisters had conspired to kill the victims. They were not identical, but looked enough alike, that a one hundred precent positive identification of one of them was going to be difficult. Now he felt like Marjory was just slipping deeper into a hole.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Honey nervously hammered on the door of number 111. As they awaited a reply, the Bob Whites looked around them. They waved at the young woman who had helped them find this building. She was cleaning up, around the doorway of her own apartment, which was just next door.

When the door to 111 opened, they almost jumped. 'Yes, can I help you", asked the elderly man in front of them.

Jim noted that the young woman retreated inside her apartment at that moment.

For a moment Honey found herself speechless. This man could be the one they were looking for. Around her the others waited more or less patiently for her to take charge. She could see Trixie restlessly shifting her feet as she restrained all her natural impulses to blurt out her questions.

Her love for her friend spiked fiercely, she trying so hard to respect her right to start this inquiry.

"Are you Mr Edward Horley", Honey finally asked. "Yes", the man admitted as his eyes darted nervously over them.

She found herself feeling excited now, this was Miss Trask's father. Now she had to proceed carefully, or else he would probably tell them all to leave. Remembering what Dan had told her about emotion Honey carefully told Mr Horley about the purpose of their visit.

"We are here on behalf of a dear friend, who we believe is your daughter Mr Horley. She desperately needs help to prove her innocence from charges of murder."

The man in front of them closed his eyes, and they all saw tears snake outward, to fall down his shirt. '"Come in ", he invited.

Once inside the Bob whites seated themselves in the main living room. ""I guess I always knew this day would come. Children always want to seek answers about their past. Certainly the girls upbringing was different to most families. So which of my daughters is in trouble", Edward Horley asked.

Now Honey faltered, because it was obvious he did not know what had happened to Amanda. The look upon her face made Edward Horley go very pale.

"Is it that bad", he stuttered. Brian reached down to rub Honey's hand. "Yes, it is Mr Horley. "There is no easy way to tell you this, one of your daughters is in a coma, and the other is wanted for murder".

"Oh gosh", Edward Horley stumbled into his kitchen to pour himself a cold glass of water. He came back to them slowly, his face etched with deep distress. "I did not know", he whispered. "How horrible that must sound to you, to hear that."

"We know you left when Amanda, and Alyce were 9", Mart remarked softly. That factual statement did not make accusations so it should be answered. "Yes, I did", Edward agreed readily. He still looked distressed, and off balance, like he was awaiting worse question.

Trixie was the one who dared to ask him."So why did you leave your daughters and never see them again Mr Horley". She could not help the accusation in her voice.

For a response Edward Horley put his head into his hands. He stayed like that, frozen behind hands that were trembling.

"It's not because you did not care", Dan said gently. "We can tell that Mr Horley. "Please help us understand. Your daughters welfare, hangs by a thin thread. She could be arrested at any moment . We believe she is innocent Mr Horley and are doing everything in our power to prove that fact". "But we can't do it alone, we need others help. Like yours Mr Horley". If there is anything you know that can help us, then you need to reveil that information. If you don't your daughter could lose her life". That was how you used emotion, Dan reflected as he broke off.

That statement made Edward Horley start sobbing. The sound was wrenching, as it was squeezed out behind his hands. The Bob Whites, sat quietly, just awaiting a lull in this storm. Finally Edward quietly told them, "I loved them dearly young man. But that love was not mine to give", Edward paused. His hands were partly blocking his voice. "what do you mean by that",Honey asked in a puzzled voice.

"I really wanted them to know the truth, by my wife was adament we should keep quiet. That was why I left, because I could not bare knowing that truth any longer." Edward finally lifted his head out of his hands. "They were not my children", he explained.

"Oh", Honey stuttered. She was not sure how to deal with that statement. "So you were not their biological father, were they fathered by someone else or did you adopt them", Dan asked.

He jumped as that apparently not that complicated question made Edward Horley give out a high pitched scream.

"It's worse than that", he whispered out when the scream ended. "How can it be worse", Jim wanted to know.

Edward Horley was shaking violently now. "We had been trying to have children of our own for awhile". But nothing was happening. We were living in this huge apartment block, and every day my we would go past a whole row of closed doors as we made our way to the elevators. One day we heard a baby screaming, while we waited for the elevator. The sound went on an on. I could see my wife getting very distressed. So I went to the door the sound was coming from and banged loudly. Nobody came. It was then that too my surprise my wife kicked the door open. We found two girls lying in their cots all alone. My wife did not hesitate, she scooped them both up and took them back to our apartment, where she bathed and fed them."

"Of course I thought she'd take them back. But she did not. She said their parents did not deserve them. That afternoon we both left that apartment block, and the area, taking the babies with us".

Edward Horley broke off his story and looked at their faces. He could see they were still wrestling with what he had told them.

Their expressions slowly changed as realisation hit. "You are talking about kidnapping Mr Horley", Jim accused.

"Yes", Edward Horley admitted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- who deserves your love?

"How could you take someone else's children", Honey Wheeler demanded. She felt so horrified by what the couple had done that she was trembling violently. How was she going to tell Miss Trask this piece of news. It would be devastating.

Edward Horley did not look at her, as he answered. It was evident that he felt deep shame from the way his body collapsed inward upon itself. He was trying to retreat from this moment of confession. "At first it was easy", he admitted cautiously ." We just believed we were doing them a favour, a chance at a better life. Their parents did leave them alone, and anything could have happened to them." But deep down I knew it was wrong, and it began to wear on my mind. I told my wife we should confess. She was too in love with those children to do that. In her mind, they were hers, and she was not going to give them up".

"So who are their parents" Dan wanted to know. His voice was strangled, with anger held barely in check.

Edward Horley shrugged, "we don't know", he admitted. "But surely you would have seen news bulletins, asking for information about the whereabouts of the girls", Brian stated. "The parents were probably on television, pleading for even the slightest hint of what had happened to their babies."He could imagine the look in their eyes, the glimmer of hope they had held that someone would know what had happened to their children. Brian was feeling his own anger rise. How could this man just ignore the pleas of the distressed parents.

"Yes, they probably were. But we just avoided looking at all newspapers or televisions. It was an attempt to try and escape our own guilt, to continue to live in this reality where they were our own children", Edward stated. "But, of course we could not just live a normal life because if we got caught out, we'd go to jail. So we began a life where we lived under multiple aliases, in different towns as we tried to avoid the attention of the authorities." I'd had enough of that life by the time the girls were 9." We agreed before we parted that neither of us would ever inform on the other". I kept that promise because I knew that my former wife could not bare to be wrenched from those girls life. Also as the years went by, I thought that it did not matter so much, the girls thought we were their parents. To find out the truth would have been a terrible shock to them as well".

It really sounded like he'd justified his own actions over the years. But that made Dan wonder why he was suddenly so eager to tell them the truth. He'd still go to jail, even after all these years had passed. "Why are you confessing now", he asked. "You could just keep up the charade, and nobody would be any the wiser".

Now Edward lifted his head and stared at them with red and puffy eyes. "Because I am dying", he replied. "I can leave this world with a clear conscience if I confess the sins of my past". When you leave here, I will go and turn myself in to the FBI".

Trixie tapped her foot on the ground as her mind whirled, "alright so we know why your family had multiple aliases now, how does this information help Miss Trask. It does not prove she is not a murderess".

"No, it does not", Edward Horley agreed. "But the kidnapping could still have relevance".

"Family", Dan muttered. "I know all too well that secrets, often relate to family matters. Perhaps that is where the link lies in this case as well. "Who are Miss Trasks biological parents",he asked.

"We can find that out by searching through the kidnapping cases from Miss Trasks year of birth . Surely there would not be many where twin babies were involved", Honey told them.

"You are right it should be easy enough to find out the truth. Let's hope Miss Trask's parents are still alive", Trixie said softly. Tears leaked out of her eyes, as she felt the impact of the crime hit her. She imagined that Miss Trask's parents thought she was dead.

"Yes, let's hope. That's what your crime did Mr Horley, ripped a couples life apart in the most horrific way," Di said bluntly to Edward Horley as thoughts mirrored her friends.

It was uncharacteristic of her to be so direct. But the confession had affected her deeply. She could imagine that couple spending a lifetime looking for their lost children. Had they watched children play and wondered if they could possibly been their own. The sense of loss would never fade. Tears were cascading down her face and soaking her jeans. She wanted to be part of trying to put things right.

"Let's go now, and see if we can find out about Miss Trasks biological parents", Di pressed. She did not want to stay here any longer in Edward Horley's apartment.

"We will leave you to confess to the FBI ", Brian told Mr Horley. "However if you have not done so by the end of tomorrow, we will inform them of this conversation".

Edward Horley nodded stiffly, "that's direct enough", he told Brian. "Please tell her that , that I am sorry", he concluded.

The Bob Whites all filed out of the apartment slowly. They walked in total silence back along the corridor, each of them still shocked by what they had learned.

As the turned the corner and made their way to the exit, the door of the apartment next to Edward Horley's opened, and the young federal agent exited. She stood in the corridor until Fiona Lester joined her.

They had heard every word that had been spoken . Now it was time to take Edward Horley into custody on the charge of kidnapping.

This was an unexpected development in the case. However Fiona was still confident that Miss Trask was the one who waits.

XXXxx

Jason could see other possibilities. He'd just gotten back a complex medical report on Amanda and found out that she had recovered physically from the assault within six months. The attachment to the report stated that her psychological recovery would take alot longer than that, if it ever occurred.

So it could be that it was Amanda, and not her sister who had killed all those men. Or perhaps it was both of them. One of them could be talking to the target while the other slipped the poison into his drink. It was an easy enough thing to do in a crowded nightclub or bar.

Proving this theory would take a little bit of time. But it was certainly not impossible.

He was still thinking through what to do next when Fiona came into their headquarters with Edward Horley.

Jason found himself feeling shocked by this development. Did the kidnapping of Miss Trask and her sister have something to do with the murders. That was the interesting question, he found himself mulling over. At this time there was no evidence to suggest any link between the two events. But perhaps they had yet to uncover the relevant information.

Since he could not answer that question he turned to the data base to find out who were the girls parents.

It should have been an easy thing to find out, as each kidnapping case was well documented. But as he looked over and dismissed possibilities, Jason found himself totally astounded by the fact, there was no report of any twin girls being taken.

Either the report and and all other relevant information had been lost, or the parents had never declared their children as missing. Information did occasionally go missing, but that was usually single facts, not a whole file of information. For that amount of information to be removed spoke of a deliberate act, by people who did not want the full details revealed.

That was a conspiracy theory, which he did not fancy. The removal of facts usually meant you had to dispose of any people who knew the truth as well. He could not find any reports of deaths that would be relevant. So that theory seemed implausible.

But the second option seemed just as unlikely. Why would you not report your babies as missing. Perhaps it might happen if you had something to hide. But it would have to be a very big secret to keep you from the love of your children.

He felt like they were on the verge of something big here. To find out the truth was going to take some old fashioned detective work. He would have to trace all the people who lived in the apartment where the girls were kidnapped. One of them might know the names of the parents. Edward Horley had been unable to supply any names of his neighbours, saying that they kept to themselves mostly. A lot of people were like that, which made finding out specific facts even more difficult.

This was going to be a huge job.

xxxxxxx

Simon had returned to the Harris Foundation building deep in thought.

His father had just taken one look at his face and gone off to make them both a coffee, so they could talk things through.

He prompted his son through the uttering of one simple word, "well".

"If you knew I could detect lies. what would you do", Simon asked a very unusual question first.

"Avoid telling you certain things", Giles said honestly. "Yeah, that's what I'd do as well", Simon replied. "I told Marjory I could tell when people were lying. So she had to then tell me her version of the truth". She did date those men, because she wanted to shame them. But she could have also done it because she wanted to be remembered. I think she might have been doing that because she suspected it was her sister who committed the crimes." That is not something she would admit, because then it'd be her sister who would be facing serious charges. "When she said she could not clear her name, she was talking about both her and her sister."

"So the sister has not been in a coma the entire time, interesting", Giles remarked. "She would definitely have motive. She was killing all those that seemed similar to her attacker".

"That is one theory father. There is another one", Simon proposed. "Lay it out for me", Giles requested. He knew he sounded exactly like the agent he used to be, talking to one of his colleagues.

"The man who attacked her is not dead and Amanda was searching for him." I base this theory on the fact, that Detective Graves, did not think that the first victim was Amanda's boyfriend. Marjory may not have even met the boyfriend, so therefore could not identify him. That leaves the only person capable of turning him in, a young woman who is already traumatised by what she has been through. Perhaps she is even incapable of telling others what she fears. But that would not stop her from acting."Simon wound down, and sighed to himself. He did sound exactly like an agent.

Giles mulled over what he'd heard. "It is possible that a clever criminal might just avoid detection Simon. So yes, that killer could still be out there." That does not help the case of Marjory or Amanda. Because the motive for murder is still there , revenge for the assault. "Since Amanda is in a coma, then it's unlikely that she will be convicted. But Marjory could still be, especially if she tried to save her sister by confessing to the crime herself." I assume that Amanda's coma is genuine. A jury could say that it was caused by her guilt, at what she was doing."

Simon felt himself shiver as a terrible thought intruded into his mind. He found himself sitting down rapidly as he felt a little dizzy. His father started to hover over him with a concerned look upon his face. When he spoke it was again only a one word prompt. "What?"

"I just thought of another reason why Amanda is in a coma. "What if her search was successful and she found the man she was looking for. The shock could have been enough, to have a profound affect upon her body", Simon responded. "Marjory told me that the reason why she never told the Wheelers the truth about her sister was that, people think the same thing might happen to them, or someone they love." Simon found another unwelcome thought intruding. "She did continue with changing the names of both herself and her sister. So perhaps she actually suspects the truth. There is little she can do to find out the answers though." Amanda is the only one who knows them". Simon thought about what he'd seen when he'd held the locket. He had for a moment glimpsed the terror that dwelled in Amanda's mind.

"She's seen him", he whispered.

"Yes, well that is definite ",Giles remarked. He wondered why Simon had even added that last statement.

"You asked me if I could follow a cold trail. Well I can't get past information from objects because over time other memories and experiences layer on top of old memories, driving them into the shadows. For the object to retain memory of the assault it would have had to be untouched for all those years. Which is a long shot".

Even the mind is similar. But not with traumatic events, those dwell in our mind for longer. Somewhere in the recesses of Amanda's mind is the face of her killer. Therefore if I touched her, I could see the attack taking place." However getting access to her memories would be unethical, because I do not have her permission. Forcing Amanda to remember is going to be painful and could potentially cause more trauma. " So that information is probably also out of my reach", Simon told his father.

"Son even if you could find out , who the attacker is, it does not help Miss Trask", Giles pointed out.

"It would if he was involved in the killings himself", Simon responded. He could feel the passion in his own voice.

Giles leaned closer to his son, and put one hand out to grasp his shoulder. "Now you are forming illogical conclusions, based on your emotional connection to this case", he warned. "Try to take emotion out of the equation son, or you are not going to be able to think clearly."

He was right Simon reflected ,emotions dampened his ability to be effective. His instinct told him that Amanda's attacker was involved in the murders in some way. But he'd need facts if he had any hope of convincing the FBI.

"Thank you for you guidance", he told his father. It felt completely natural to encircle him with his arms and give him a hug. He noted that his fathers grip upon him was fierce, and protective. It was as though he was attempting to hold him back from danger.

Simon forced himself to leave his father and goto the rooftop garden to find his daughters. He clung to them both for many long minutes. In his mind he imagined how he would feel if anything happened to them. But he dared not let that thought linger ,because it would cripple him. Taking their hands in his own, he walked them back to his car.

Once back at his apartment he found himself giving more comforting hugs, as he was told about the kidnapping of Marjory and her sister.

Everyone felt unsettled for a period of time as they worked through their feelings. Then finally Honey Wheeler started the search for the biological parents

It took a couple of hours for her to find out what the FBI already knew.

"What do we do now", Honey asked. Her eyes flickered over all of her friends before finally resting upon Simon Saunders.

He knew what that look implied, find us an answer by other means. Unfortunately that was just not possible. "Not even I can conjure information out of the air Honey , Simon told her sadly. "All I can tell you is that somewhere, someone must know the truth."

"Maybe we can try finding out where the twins were born. That must be on record in a maternity hospital somewhere", Brian remarked eagerly.

"It was such a long time ago though", Mart cautioned. 'Yes, so it is archived information, which is not actually on any computerised system, but in paper form". It means conducting a search", Brian concluded.

"That will take a long time", Trixie moaned. "Perhaps we could find the answers through finding the other people present at the birth. There would have been doctors and nurses. They might remember the names of the parents."

"That also might take awhile", Di told her. "However we can at least find out information like that on the internet. I will make us some drinks, then we will get on with the search".

"I can borrow an extra lap top from my neighbours apartment", Simon offered. "We will need more than one, if we want to speed up the search".

They got onto their tasks.

xxxxx

While the Bob Whites, and Simon Saunders searched for answers Marjory Trask, used the last of her money to buy some very simple food items. Tomorrow she would have to move out of the run down hotel, unless she took a risk, and tried to obtain more money.

There was only one way she could do this, sell something. Most of her personal possessions had been sold , so that Amanda's care could continue. She now only had two items of value of left. Both of those items had been brought with her when she'd fled the Manor house. They were items linked to family, that carried significant emotional attachment. One was the locket, which she could not bare to sell because her sister had given it to her for her twenty first birthday. When she wore the locket she remembered Amanda before the attack, a contented young women filled with passion for the future.

That left the other item, the one that brought forth tears, when she opened the box. She had not known of the existence of this item until after her mother died. It had been given to her, at the reading of the will.

The note accompanying the item said "the future is entwined with the past". When she'd opened the box, she'd seen two little gold bracelets that would have been made for her and Amanda when they were very young babies.

She snapped the box closed again, and cried. Her mother had left her these because she wanted her to give them to her own children. The tears were because she would never have any children. She had been told this just a few months before her mother died. Her mother had never been told, because she had still been dwelling in denial.

So these beautiful bracelets, just seemed like something that would cause endless pain. She had not sold then years ago because they also reminded her of her mother. Now she could actually bare to part with these bracelets. If she took them to a pawn shop, she would not get much for them, as they were an unusual item. But perhaps if they were genuine gold, they could be melted down.

Marjory had never looked at them closely before. She did not want to do so now. But she should at least know if they were gold, so that she could negotiate a better price.

Taking one out of the box, she held it up to the light. There was writing on the inside of the bracelet. The first part was her time and date of birth, then there was a name, 'Trinity,' and after that, love mommy and daddy".After the letters were this funny swiggle that she assumed was the makers mark. The mark next to that told her the bracelets were solid gold.

Suddenly her fingers would not work, and she dropped the bracelet onto the bed. She had always assumed that her mother just made up the surname Trinity. Now, this bracelet seemed to tell her it was her real name. Picking up the other one, she saw her sisters time of birth, 3 hours before her own, and the name Bethany.

Sitting herself on the bed, Marjory found herself shaking. Her mother had always said that her birth name did not matter, since she could be who she chose to be. Yet her mother had given her the gift of these bracelets. That seemed to be a little out of character.

But perhaps it was just her way of finally telling the truth.

Marjory gently put both bracelets in the box and snapped it shut. She then looked up pawn shops in the phone book that rested on the bedside table.

Finding one just one block away Marjory made a rapid decision to go to the pawn shop that evening.

She waited until 30 minutes before the shop closed to leave the hotel. It was very dark by then. She put on a hooded top, to help conceal her identity, and kept to the dark shadows of the street, as she walked.

Arriving at the store Marjory stared at the sign in front, "no helmets, no hoods, no hats". She nearly turned away. But she could not contemplate a night on the streets. So she took the hood off her head, and boldly stepped into the pawn shop. In front of her was one customer, who had a lot of items on the counter being valued. So she stood behind, trying not to look like someone who was desperate.

Marjory had no idea, that a camera had already obtained a very good shot of her and was sending it through to the FBI computer.

That computer had been linked to every camera throughout the city and was running identification software, that compared all people detected to her own profile. Alarms sounded, as the computer proclaimed "match found'.

Jason and Fiona hurried down to their vehicle.

Finally the man in front of her took the two thousand dollars he'd been offered. Marjory stepped up to the counter.

She was about to pull the bracelets from her pocket, when a voice shouted, "Marjory Trask, you are under arrest. Put your hands on the counter in front of you and do not move".

For one small second Marjory wanted to run. She turned around, in preparation for her dash to freedom. Her legs froze again when she saw the guns pointing at her. One of the guns seemed to point straight at her heart. "I said do not move", warned Fiona.

Shaking violently Marjory turned and placed her hands flat against the counter top. She heard the footsteps of the agents as they came up behind her. Her hands were then forced off the counter and taped behind her. She was pulled around.

Daring herself to look into the eyes of the agents, she trembled as she saw pure contempt on the face of the female agent.

"Finally we have you". You will not escape justice", that agent told her firmly.

Marjory started to cry as they led her away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11- signs of the truth

Marjory Trask sat handcuffed in a small interview room. She had made her one phone call to Honey Wheeler, informing her of her arrest. Now she waited the moment when her interviewing would begin. Her body was already trembling and she could feel the sweat pooling beneath her breasts. Over the years she had imagined this moment many times. It was worse in reality.

She had no money to pay for a lawyer, and doubted Mathew Wheeler would use his money to secure one for her. Once the press were notified of her arrest, the case would be in every paper, and Mr Wheeler would not want his name linked to a murder trial.

So when she was told a lawyer was here to see her. She expected one appointed by the state. The older man who held his hand out to her identified himself as Mr Joseph Trident, and told her Mr Saunders had sent him.

"He should not have done that", Marjory blurted out. "Why not Miss Trask. Mr Saunders knows this is a high profile case and that the brother of an FBI agent was one of the victims. He wants to make sure your representation is fair. I have worked for the FBI before, and that will help immensely", Joseph explained.

The woman in front of him looked unnaturally pale, with damp hair clinging to her face. Her puffy red eyes were testimony to the fact she'd been crying. She certainly did not look like the confident killer that had evaded capture for many years. But the 'one who waits, was clever and may actually fake distress to manipulate those around her.

Simon had given him the bare facts, and he had to use these as a jumping off point.

"It is better for you not to say anything at this time Miss Trask. The FBI will need to produce some witnesses who can positively identify you, as the woman seen with all of the victims and after such a long period of time that is going to be difficult", Joseph told her.

"I was with all of the victims, and that will be a fact the prosecution will press", Marjory whispered out in a shaking voice.

"That does not make you guilty Miss Trask. You have to be careful that your own words do not incriminate you", Joseph warned.

"They will though", Marjory declared. "I have been hiding for years because I knew people would think I was guilty."

"One very determined man knows you are not Miss Trask", Joseph told her. "Simon and the Bob Whites are doing what they can to help you. " Joseph knew she was already afraid, and that they information he was about to tell her would not help her feel more secure. "They uncovered the reason why your family changed their names so many times. It is something that will profoundly shock you", Joseph warned.

Marjory felt a shiver pass through her body. It was as if the temperature of the room had suddenly dropped several degrees. "I have always been prepared for a shock", she said quietly. She looked into his eyes, "though from the expression on your face, I might not be prepared for this one". What is it?" Her imagination went into overdrive, spinning wild theories, each worst than the last.

When Joseph told her about the kidnapping, one of those wild theories actually became fact. For a second the room spun around her and she felt nausea rise. It took awhile for her to began to feel that she could actually face asking "do you know who my biological parents are?"

"No the FBI cannot uncover that fact, which is unusual. They are forced with sifting through information to try to find the residents of the apartment building where your parents lived at the time of the abduction", Joseph informed her.

"If you have anything that links to the past, it could help in the search for your parents", Joseph hinted.

Marjory felt like the blows just kept coming. She wished she had never stepped out of her run down hotel room and tried to sell those bracelets. Obtaining money another way would have been the better option. Deep down she wondered if she actually had wanted to get caught.

As she sat there feeling numb and waiting for more questions to roll over her her chain of thought suddenly provided her with a possible answer to at least one question. "The bracelets", she muttered.

"What?, Joseph had no idea what she was talking about.

"I was at a pawn shop when I was caught. One of the few items of value I have left were these gold bracelets my mother left me in her will. I thought they were given to me to pass on to future children. But the note said they were a link to the past. So perhaps that means the people who raised me never purchased those bracelets, my biological parents did", the more Marjory thought about it, the more it seemed likely. That was why she'd never seen those bracelets before.

Joseph stood up "we can find out the answer to that question", he stated. "Plus I think I can push for bail. I can outline the fact that they do not have anybody that can state that you definitely killed all those men".

He went back out and located Agents Hawkins and Lester. They had photographed the little gold bracelets, but had not tried to find out any other details about them.

"Can we find out if Mr Horley and his wife bought these?", Joseph asked Jason.

Jason took exactly 5 minutes and 35 seconds to come back with the answer. "No, they were on the babies when they were kidnapped. He did not know his wife kept them."

"Well they did not dare sell them. I suppose they could have disposed of them though. Thankfully they never did, these could tell us who Miss Trask's parents were ", Joseph remarked.

"I doubt it. Jewellers don't keep records for that length of time", Jason replied. He picked up a magnifying glass and looked at the marks inside the bracelet. "We will get our experts to research that makers mark". But I don't hold out much hope. Anyway the arrest of Miss Trask is not about the kidnapping, it's about murder", Jason pointed out bluntly.

"You don't have any evidence, that says beyond any doubt that Marjory Trask is the one who waits". Therefore I demand that you drop the charges", Joseph stated.

Fiona felt her fury rise, "no way Trident. It is either her, or her sister, or perhaps both of them'. The only person we need at this time is Miss Trask herself. Can she deny she knew those men?

That damning question hung there in the room. Joseph kept his mouth shut.

"Your silence speaks volumes Trident", Fiona told him.

Joseph felt like he had a losing hand. "What about bail", he asked numbly. There was not much hope in his voice because he already suspected what they were going to say.

"No, she's a flight risk", Jason told her.

"All right, then you have 48 hours to consolidate your case. If you can not do so, you have to at least grant her bail", Joseph played his last hand.

"Fair enough", Jason admitted. Joseph was about to leave and talk to the Bob Whites, when he had another idea. "Can I pursue the origin of those", he asked, pointing at the bracelets. "That would give you time to concentrate on the murder case without being entangled with the kidnapping as well".

Fiona huffed out a snort at him , "you are hoping for some sort of connection". Well I suppose you can have your chance Trident because I don't want any jury to claim I blocked any investigations." She handed over the bracelets. "We of course will use our own experts".

"Naturally", Joseph accepted. He doubted they would make that a priority though, because Fiona was too focused on convicting Marjory Trask. As yet he did not move away from the federal agents. They took note of the fact he was lingering and asked, "what else did you want Trident?

Joseph knew his next request may well be dismissed, but he was going to make it anyway. "I would like to give Miss Trask an opportunity to talk with her friends. "Even a couple of minutes, would be appreciated." He waited for the "no", he was sure they'd reply. "Alright, she can see them, but just five minutes Trident", Fiona stated. She felt like she was being generous allowing that much time. But it might be the last time Marjory saw her friends if she was taken into permanent custody.

Joseph took the bracelets from Agent Lester, and waited until Jason brought Marjory out of the interview bracelets on her ankles gave her a shuffling gait. She tried to walk to the visitors lounge with as much dignity as her circumstances would allow.

The Bob Whites and Simon Saunders were not the only ones awaiting news of Miss Trask. Honey had phoned Kentigen Harlow. He and his sister had hurried to join them.

Dan had noted that Kent had spent most of his time in the waiting room staring at his father. "You are the one she accompanied to the skaters ball", he finally remarked. "Yes', Simons reply was brief, offering no extra details. "Well you made a stunning couple", Layena observed. "Couple, Kent repeated. " I am guessing that you and Marjory are together". His look was searching and his voice held traces of anxiety.

"I think that is up to Marjory to answer", Simon told him honestly. Kent grunted harshly, "well don't expect me to step aside . I want a chance to rekindle our past love", he stated firmly.

Simon felt like this man was intending to aggravate him. So he kept his cool, "as I said it is up to Marjory to decide what she wants", he stressed.

Layena put a hand on her brothers arm, "that sounds fair enough'. Kent shook his head, "Millie and I shared a fun childhood together, and developed a deep bond. She was the woman I intended to marry even then. No pretty boy, is going to stand in the way of getting back the woman I love", he used the term 'pretty boy' scornfully.

If he expected Simon to reply in an angry manner he was disappointed. Simon chose not to make any reply to his taunt, instead giving him the full force of his green eyed glare.

When a very pale Marjory was brought into the room, all of them stared at her. She shuffled forward slowly, the restrains around her legs clanging as she moved. One by one she hugged them. Starting with Honey and ending with Simon. She actually clung to him a little tighter than she had intended. "Thank you for the lawyer', she told him. "You don't need to thank me Marjory. I did it because I care about you", Simon whispered into her ear. When he felt her lips brush his cheek, he was for a moment actually startled at her boldness.

She pulled away slowly wiping tears from her eyes. Turning from Simon, she was surprised to find another man staring at her frankly. "Millie, it's me Kent", that man told her. "Kent, I hardly recognised you", Marjory gasped. She felt herself flush with embarrassment. She really wanted to run away from him and hide. How could he ever forgive her running out on him.

Kent reached over to touch one of her cold hands. "I came because I remembered how much I loved you", Kent reassured her. "Even though years have passed, I still feel the same. So I want to be here for you, in your time of need". He clasped her hand in his own, wrapping his fingers securely around her own.

When he held it in his hand he noted that her fingers did not respond, they did not clasp his, just hanging there limp and unresponsive. He could feel her uncertainty. "I know it's been a long time Millie", Kent said gently. "I forgive you for running away from me".

Marjory squeezed his hand tightly as she felt relief flow through her. "Thank you for saying that, and for being here. I appreciate your support". She looked from his face to Simon's. Oh my gosh, she thought, I actually have two men who care deeply for me. They were both so different. Joseph was only about 5 foot 8 inches, with a bulky body. He had put on a few pounds over the years. She would still say he was a nice looking man, with thick curly brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Simon was different in so many ways, he was over six foot, with a muscled athletic body, toned by many years of professional skating. He looked like he'd stepped from the pages of a fashion magazine. Then of course there were his very unusual vivid green eyes. Ones she could spend ages staring into. She really should not be making any comparisons. But she simply could not date both of them.

Why was she even thinking of the future anyway. She could be spending that behind bars. Neither one of these two men should spend his life waiting for her .

Joseph had waited patiently while Marjory had greeted her supporters. When she had finished he told her. "I am going to show the Bob Whites your bracelets, and then we will see if we can find out any information about them".

He passed the bracelets over to Honey first. She took them gently tilting them up to the light so she could see what was engraved inside. "If we can find out who made these it just may provide a clue to Marjory's past", Joseph told Honey.

"Well I can tell you who made them', Honey surprisingly told him. Joseph actually had his mouth hanging open a little. This young lady knew more than he ever expected.

"I only know because dad was looking for an anniversary gift for mother. She loved jewellery so he thought that he'd buy something top of the range'. She tapped the innocuous swiggle, "this is the sign of the house of Rowan, they are one of the top manufacturing jewellers in the world'. Dad took one look at their prices and went rather pale. He ended up choosing some earrings from another jeweller", Honey explained.

Joseph frowned, "hmm, the apartment where the babies were taken is in one of the less well off neighbourhoods. So how come those babies, wore jewellery that cost alot of money". There is definitely some questions needing answers. I hope this company keeps records of all it's clients".

"They have an office here in the city", Honey told him. "Why don't we go and take the bracelets into that office and see if they can tell us anything about them".

"That's a a very good idea Miss Wheeler. I unfortunately will be unable to go with you. Miss Trask will need me. So I will have to entrust the bracelets to Mr Saunders", Joseph stated. There was no way the FBI would let him give evidence to teenagers. There was also the issue of it being rather late at night. He would tell them to leave this to the morning. But sensed time was not on their side. The FBI would work through the night finding every person related to the 5 murders, and bringing them in to see if they could formally identify Marjory Trask.

Joseph noted that Simon did not exactly looked thrilled at being entrusted with this journey. He was studying Kentigen Harlow with more scrutiny than was necessary.

When Kent actually smiled Joseph decided that there was definitely a competition for the affections of Miss Marjory Trask."While you go off on what will probably be a wasted journey , Layena and I will stay here with Marjory", Kent told them. He was looking at Simon meaningfully when he said it.

Simon felt like offering a very good curse word. But this was not the place or time . He would have to accompany the Bob Whites, and that was that.

"Alright, we can go now, but I doubt their office here will be open at this hour", he stated.

"We can at least try. There may be after hours phone numbers advertised in the premises", Honey remarked.

She entwined her hand with Trixie's, and told the others, "lets get going. I have a feeling we are going to find answers".

Simon had the bracelets in his pocket. He could just slip them out and touch them to find the answers they sought. The bracelets would most likely retain the 'memory ' of the past, because they had not been handled for several years. But this was Honey Wheeler's journey and she had a right to see things through.

"We are going to need more than one vehicle to get us all there", Simon stated. "So why don't I take Honey, Trixie and Dan, while you Jim use my fathers car and take Brian , Mart and Di. Dad is looking after my girls so he's not going to need his car tonight.'

They were all very anxious as they set off for the 100 story building that had the sign Rowan, sparkling in glittering letters on the top.

Fiona had been busy phoning all those who had frequented the nightclubs the vicitm's had attended on the evening of their deaths. She already had a stack of photos available for these witnesses to search through. Both Marjory and her sister Amanda's photographs were amongst the pile. All she needed was one positive identification.

She had also rung the man who had started her off on this journey, by identifying Marjory when she'd been dining with Simon Saunders. Her confidence was rising, as she sensed the end of her hunt for the one who waits.

It was 1110pm when Simon parked his car in a lot just beside the Rowan building. They waited in the cool evening air until Jim arrived with the others. Then they made their way across the road to the tall building. As Simon has suspected, the doors were securely locked. There was a grill to one side that featured one gold button, it said, "Rowan".

Honey boldly pushed that button in and held it for a few seconds.

They all shifted restlessly for a few seconds until a voice stated, "For goodness sake, it is rather late. What do you want?"

Honey nervously cleared her throat. "We came on an urgent mission to find out about some bracelets made many years ago for twin babies by your company".

"Tell me more about these Bracelets', the voice requested. Honey noted that the voice was no longer steady. It seemed to almost tremble with urgency. That made her own excitement rise.

"We know the twins we believe these bracelets were made for. They are both in serious need of help. That help could come if we had more information about who wanted these bracelets to be made", Honey stated.

"You know these twins", now the voice sounded excited. "Yes", Honey replied.

She then heard a buzzing sound. "Please come up to the penthouse suite and tell me all about it", the voice requested.

They stepped into the darkness of the building. In front of them were locked doors, and security grills. The only thing they could gain access to at that moment was the elevators. One already had an up arrow brightly beckoning them.

Piling inside the elevator they all noted that the 100 button was lit ,someone had made sure they could not go anywhere else.

When the lift stopped, the doors opened to revel a woman of around 75 years of age waiting to greet them. "Good evening my name is Hilary Ethan I am the manager of Rowan manufacturing jewellers," Come this way."

She led them to a large living area, and gestured to them all to sit.

Simon reached into his pockets and took out the bracelets. He placed them on the small table.

Hilary Ethan's hands were shaking as she reached out and gently took one of the bracelets. She started to cry as she looked at the inscription.

"We are sorry to cause you so much distress", Simon said anxiously.

"I am crying because the day I have so longed for has finally happened. The bracelets have returned to their home", Hilary stuttered out between sobs.

Honey wondered if this woman could possibly be Miss Trask's mother. "This bracelet was given to us by my former governess Marjory Trask. She is tonight in federal custody on charges of murder. We believe she is innocent, however clearing her name is proving to be challenging. One piece of information we found just recently was that Marjory and her sister were kidnapped as babies. We wondered if finding out who her parents were would provide any insights".

Hilary was running her fingers around and around the bracelets. "These were made by Rowan himself, for his grandchildren, she told them. "There is a terrible story to be told.'

Rowan Worren, started his career, with the then Orimantu studios , when he was just 22 years old. Back then he was just a junior manufacturing jeweller. It did not take long for him to establish himself as the most creative designer the company had every had. he became so successful, that he soon bought out the shareholders, and made the company his own. He made distinctive pieces of jewellery for some of the wealthiest, and most important people, all around the world. Rowan was so successful because he devoted large portions of his time to the company. He was a very charismatic individual, who charmed his clients with ease."

That charm did not extend to his private life, he was very cautious about who he dated. There was only one woman that captured his heart, and they had a very passionate love affair. She wanted a commitment out of Rowan, but he always changed the subject. So she left him. He received a letter from a lawyer a few months later requesting support for a child that had been born 6 months after the breakup.

Rowan asked for a paternity test. This confirmed the child as his . So he contributed a regular sum to the child's welfare. But he never wanted to meet her. He always said he did not want to have children in his life. His claim was that he was far too self centred to ever be a good father.

It was almost 16years later that a pregnant young woman appeared on his doorstep and told him he was her daughter. She said her mother was dead and that she had nobody left to turn to in her time of need.

He did not believe her at first. But a blood test proved that she was indeed his daughter. So he faced a choice, send her away or choose to take on her care.

Hilary looked at their faces, and saw that they all thought they knew what she was going to say next, that Rowan had slammed the door in the face of his daughter.

"Surprisingly he actually did let her into his apartment. He found that she was actually squatting with her boyfriend at the time. They just move into empty apartments and stayed there without paying any rent until the landlords caught up with them.

All she was asking him for was a future for her babies. That he would acknowledge them as part of his family, even if he never gave them any money, just the connection to his empire, would help them in the future. She wanted to continue to find her own path in life, and would try to support the babies the best she could .

He really respected her for that stance. So Rowan agreed to acknowledge the children as his grandchildren

Just before the birth of his grandchildren Rowan began to receive some threatening letters. "They asked him for personal access to the sealed files of his most elite clientele .These were the people he personally visited, and often lived with, while he was making their jewellery. There were photographs of their houses, friends, personal objects, and other private information in those files. Rowan liked to incorporate the personalties of his clients into the jewellery he made for them".

He could not compromise his company by giving anybody access to these files. It would basically mean the downfall of the company, as nobody would ever deal with him again. So he refused.

"So the next threat he received was a more personal one. There was a photograph of his pregnant daughter. It said if he did not leave the laptop containing the private files, and a cash payment of 20 million dollars at a designated location within 48 hours. They would arrange for his grandchildren to be abducted. Once that happened, he would never see them again."

"Now you might think it was wiser for him to seek help from the authorities at this point'. He decided that would also mean the end of all he had worked hard to achieve. Rowan thought that these threat makers were just bluffing. So he called their bluff and refused to give them what they wanted".

"When he never heard anything from them after that he thought he'd been right, and it'd all be a hoax. That is until the day came when the twin girls were actually abducted", Hilary broke off her tale and noted that they all looked puzzled.

"This story differs from the one we were told by the kidnapper", Simon told her.

"So he was lying", Hilary determined.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12- twists in the tale

Fiona had 50 potential witnesses in separate rooms . These were people who had been in the nightclubs the same evening the murders had happened. She had interviewed all these people before, and had obtained a sketchy description of the one who waits. The original grainy photograph had been obtained from the security cameras present in the last nightclub, the one who waits had visited. Even the more advanced recognition software of today, could not clear that image up enough to totally verify the identity of the suspect. Which would be a major sticking point in getting a conviction. The one who waits had kept herself far away from the cameras, and used the dim lighting of the clubs to her advantage.

So Fiona had to hope that one of her witnesses would positivity identify a de-aged photograph of Marjory Trask. She was using a total of 15 different photographs, each of blonde woman. Some of those had been present at the nightclubs on that evening, others were from different existing cases, and some were just random people.

Fred Pillman was the man who had restarted them on this case. Fiona had found out that he had been at the nightclub Flashdance, six years ago, with her brother on the night of his murder. Fred was more of a drinking buddy than a close friend. Though he'd been quite shaken by the murder, and had committed the appearance of the last woman he'd seen her brother with to his memory. He'd spent many more years at the same clubs and nightclubs but had never had a reason to call them before.

Fiona lay out the 15 photographs in front of Fred . "Take your time Mr Pillman", she said as she sat back to watch his eye movements. They glided across the photographs rapidly at first. It was a sea of blondes, and many were quite similar in appearance. Soon the movement of his eyes settled, as they took longer to scan, and then dismiss each photograph. When he reached the second line he picked up the photograph of Amanda and placed it to one side. One the third line he selected Marjory's photo and placed it over next to her sister. "I am almost sure I saw both of these two, the night your brother was killed Agent Lester. I remember that this one", he tapped Amanda's photo, "bought him a drink. The other one just talked". "They are so similar in appearance, but i'd still swear it was actually this one who left with your brother that night". He'd tapped Amanda's photo again.

So that was one strike against Amanda. Fiona wondered if that tally would increase.

It did, they soon had 3 people, that would swear that Amanda was the last one seen with her brother.

Even though she'd finally got a positive identification on the one who waits Fiona felt disappointed. She was never going to be able to convict Amanda of the murders because of her condition.

As for Marjory, she had not enough evidence to try for a conviction as an accomplise. She could most likely get a jury to agree on a charge of perverting the cause of justice, if she could prove Marjory had suspected her sister was committing the crimes.

When she went into the interview room to inform Marjory of her findings, she found her head downward napping on the table. Joseph Trident was slumped against the wall across from Marjory. His eyes were tightly closed.

"Miss Trask", she shouted loud enough to startle them both awake. When Marjory looked at her, she saw her eyes widen as she suspected something important was happening. Fiona guessed she had it written all over her face. "I have 3 witnesses who swear it was your sister who left with my brother just minutes before his death",she told Marjory.

Marjory paled, "no", she snapped harshly. This could not be happening. She'd spent years protecting her sister. Now it looked like she was about to fail her spectacularly."It was not her", she yelled" They are all mistaken, it was actually me. I...",she was about to say confess, when Joseph Trident reached over and quickly grabbed her hand, he said rapidly, "do not make another comment".

The lawyer, glared at Fiona. "Agent Lester, your attitude here, is confrontational ." You are trying to back my client into a corner.". Now since you seem to have another suspect, I will push for the charges to be dropped ,and my client to be released."

Fiona snorted, "the witnesses also swear they saw Marjory, the same night Trident, and I am going to try to convict her as well, though most likely it will be a lesser charge."

"Well if the charge is no longer murder, then you can at least grant bail", Joseph insisted.

He saw Fiona Lester smile, it was a grin that spoke of victory, "all right, I will agree to accepting Marjory's release on bail. But I will push for the amount to be 2 million dollars. Who are you going to get to pay that Trident. Saunders is not here right now".

Joseph doubted Simon could come up with that amount quickly but he would at least try. He raced out of the room, heading for a quiet location where he could call Simon. "What's going on?", Kentigen Harlow, and Layena Jameson, intercepted him.

He quickly informed them of developments. "I can put up the bail money", Layena stated firmly. Joseph was surprised, "are you sure, it is alot of money".

"I have alot of money Mr Trident. So there is no risk". I would be happy to pay the bail", Layena confirmed.

So Joseph set things in motion to get Marjory released on bail.

It was another hour before things were finally confirmed. "Since you are paying the bail I will release Marjory into your care", Joseph told Layena, and Kent. "You are to make sure she does not leave this state, and is available for further questioning at all times".

"Of course", Layena confirmed.

"We will take Marjory to my apartment here in the city", Kent gave Joseph the address. "I daresay tonight she will just want to rest. Tomorrow we will most likely visit Amanda", Kent remarked.

Joseph went back to the interview room and watched as Marjory, was formally released on bail. He then took her to Kent and Layena.

"Thank you so much for helping me", Marjory told them, after she had given each of them a firm hug. 'Of course, it is nothing Marjory. We were friends long ago", Layena stated. "Can I take your hand Millie", Kent asked tentatively. Marjory nodded. She felt Kent's warm hand snuggle firmly into her own.

"Come let's get out of here", Kent stated.

"I should let Honey and the others know what happened and where I am going", Marjory stated.

"I can tell them Miss Trask", Joseph confirmed. "Thank you Mr Trident. I will still need to retain your services, for myself and for my sister". Though I doubt I can afford what you charge", Marjory told him honestly.

"We will just see what develops first Miss Trask. I will be staying here ,and talking to those witnesses myself. There is still alot of work to be done here", Joseph told her.

"Thanks again", Marjory called out ,as she was taken out of the federal building by Kentigen Harlow.

xxxxxxxx

"So Edward Horley was lying", Honey stated firmly. Simon shrugged, "maybe", he stated. He was sitting rather uncomfortably in a very small chair. Ever since they had left the Federal building he'd felt unsettled. His senses told him something horrible was about to hit them.

"Come on he has to be lying", Trixie insisted. "He would not admit to sending the threatening letters . It would make things even worse for him."

"Why not' Simon countered. "He really has nothing more to lose, he will be convicted for kidnapping and pay a heavy penalty. So why not confess to making threats".

It was a good argument, Jim thought. "We need some more information that would prove Edward was lying", Trixie reluctantly agreed.

"Do you know where Rowan's daughter was staying when the kidnapping happened", Dan asked thoughtfully.

This was a key question.

Hilary bit her lip. 'Rowan had invited his daughter and the babies to stay with him. But because of the threats, she turned him down. Even though he had good security, she felt like she was not safe. That was mostly because the people making the threats knew about her, and her children. The only people who were told that Rowan had a daughter were his employees. Most of them he'd known for a long time and trusted them".

"That was another side effect of the threats, Rowan started to doubt everyone he knew. Suspicion ate away at him, and he became more reclusive",Hilary said sadly.

"He felt even worse when Arianne decided that she would not tell him where she was taking the babies. Since she and her boyfriend were squatters it is likely they chose an empty building or apartment as a place to lay low. That limited the possibility anyone from the company would find out where she was staying". It seemed like a smart move at the time."

"That does fit Edward's story", Mart acknowledged. "Yes, it does, Trixie agreed. "So do we have some weird coincidence here. Threats of kidnapping were made, but not by Edward Horley or his wife".They just took the opportunity to take the babies because they were alone. "

"Alone", Hilary repeated, "that does not sound right. Arianne would never leave the babies alone, because of the threats".

"Well they were alone", Honey stated.

Hilary frowned, "something must have happened"." I guess it does not matter now. Your theory seems likely. It was someone else who made those initial threats. "Then when the babies were taken by different people, the ones who made the threats, just used that event to their own gain. They kept the pressure on Rowan, asking for 30 million dollars and the access to the personal files of the clients to ensure the continued safety of the twins. They claimed they were being well looked after, but that that could change at any time."

"Arianne began to pressure Rowan to inform the authorities. But he would not budge. He believed the threat that the kidnappers would instantly kill the babies if that happened. So he arranged for the transfer of the 30 million dollars telling the kidnappers that that was enough. He could never give them access to his clients files."

"They messaged him just one hour later to tell him he'd never see his grandchildren again". If he wanted them to have a good life, he'd forget about ever notifying the authorities, and forget his granddaughters ever existed". Hilary told them.

"So Rowan was left reeling. He still had his money and the files. But he had no idea who was responsible for the threats." He could not punish all his colleagues by firing them all as that would affect the innocent as well as the guilty".

"Arianne was emotionally broken by the loss of her twins. She blamed Rowan, stating that it was his presence in her life that had been the catalyst for losing her children. He could not deny that she was wrong. So Arianne Eastward, told him she no longer wanted to acknowledge him as her father. In fact she never wanted to see him again."

"She never did. Rowan locked himself in this apartment, and never went out .He conducted his business and obtained essential items via computer and telephones. Exactly 12 months after the abduction of his grandchildren, he disappeared. Also that file of his private clients, vanished along with him. Rowan was never found. So just a few years ago, he was declared by the courts to be dead", Hilary broke off her story and wiped her streaming eyes. "You see what I mean about a terrible story", she said softly.

Hilary's story had affected all of them. There was not a dry eye in evidence. Honey felt like she had cried alot of tears during this case. There were probably more to come. Because now they at least knew the name of Marjory's mother. "We could try to find Arianne Eastward", she stated

When Hilary reached over to grasp her hand, she had a sinking feeling she knew what she was about to be told. "I think she's dead Miss Wheeler", Hilary confirmed. "A few years ago, a letter arrived in the mail. It was from Arianne .Rowan had not yet be declared legally dead at that point, so perhaps it was thought that he was still alive some where and we could deliver this letter to him. Anyway the note along with the letter said it was to be delivered on the event of Arianne's death. In it she stated that she forgave her father, and wanted him to know that she had gone on to marry and have more children. She said they lived a simple, but contented life".There were no details about the man she had married or her children. Even years later Arianne was protecting her family from Rowan".

"Do you know the name of the twins father", Trixie asked. She was hopeful that he might be alive.

Hilary shook her head. "She never said his full name. I do remember here referring to him as Michel once, thats all." I am sorry dear that I am not being more help.'

"It's alright, Trixie stated. "You have helped us understand at least part of the story here", Honey told Hilary. "But it does not really tell us why Marjory would be framed by someone."

"Maybe it does", Hilary told her seriously. "You see Rowan did something rather incredible. He left the company ,and all its assets to the twins". It was a way to make up for his failure to protect them. They would only inherit the company and all its assets after their twenty first birthday. The only way they'd fail to inherit was if they were dead, incapacitated in some way or", Hilary paused, "accused of a crime that would send them to prison for a long period of time". There was a clause in that agreement that said if they died in a suspicious manner, all proceeds from the company would go to charity. I think that was Rowan's way of trying to protect his Granddaughters".

"Unfortunately, one of them is incapacitated and the other accused of a crime. So what happens to the company then". Simon asked. He wiggled in his chair as he awaited the answer. That uneasy feeling had not gone away.

"It will be put up for sale", Hilary replied. "The assets of that sale will go to the employees or the descendants of those employees that helped Rowan run the company when he first took on its purchase".

"Which could be a reason why those threats were made by one of those employees", Trixie stated."So it is possible that that person or person has set up Marjory and her sister."

"The attack on Amanda happened when she was 21, of legal age to inherit", Simon pointed out.

"Then the family fled, which would mean that that attacker would not be able to find them", Brian remarked.

"Yeah, it was probably only the name changes that kept the girls safe over the years", Jim guessed".

"So how do we know who is responsible for the threats, there were probably a-lot of employees in this company", Honey moaned.

"You are right there were around 75 employees at that time. Come and look at this", Hilary led the way out of her living area and to a corridor. There stretching end to end were photographs. "These are photos of all the employees. She tapped the pictures right at the beginning , Here is Rowan, and this is me. I started here, as his personal assistant just 6 months after he bought the company".

"Wow, that is alot of people " Brian remarked in defeat. He watched as Honey, Trixie and Di slowly walked down the corridor looking at all the photographs. He , Jim, Mart and Dan walked down to the far end of the corridor, where the newer photographs hung. They just waited there for the girls to reach them.

The girls were just gazing at photos, as if committing them to was no way they would ever identify a person from these photographs as too much time had passed. But they still looked because they were desperate.

Dan, getting a little impatient began to walk up the corridor toward them.

He gazed at the photos as he went. There was no expectation to recognise anyone here , amongst the most recent batch of employees. So when he passed one particular photo and got a terrible shock a rather unbecoming word slipped from his mouth. "Shit", Dan proclaimed.

"Dan", his father chastised. He was still in the living area and had heard his son shout the inappropriate word. "You should come and look at this photo", was his son's response.

Simon hurried to Dan's side. It was at that moment he discovered why that uneasy feeling had not faded . Because he could sense bad things coming. This discovery was very bad indeed."Honey, come here", Simon beckoned urgently. When Honey , Di and Trixie came and saw the photo, they went pale and felt dizzy. "Isn't that Kentigen Harlow", Trixie exclaimed.

Hilary came over to see what photograph they were looking at, "no, that it Lester Higgins. His father started with the company just 3 months after me". Years later when he became a father he bought his son into work with him. So it was natural that Lester joined the firm".

"I swear that is Kentigen Harlow", Honey stated." She was starting to shake.

"Have you ever met Kentigen Harlow before", Simon asked. "No, but we've known the Jamesons for years. It was Layena who introduced him to us as her brother. We had no reason to doubt that was true", Honey stated.

"Why would she lie. She does not need any more money as they are already well off", Jim guessed. "Crimes are not only committed for money though, Mart stated. "We don't know her motives."

"We don't need to know her motives", Simon stated. "We just need to know if Kentigen Harlow is Lester Higgins". He dialled the number of Agent Jason Hawkins.

Marjory Trask had been gone for one hour and twenty three minutes when Jason received the call that changed everything.

He immediately dispatched a car to the address of Mr Harlow. His hands were trembling as he contemplated the oversight that had potentially left Marjory Trask in the company of a possibly dangerous person.

They had checked Harlow's background. There was nothing to suggest he was involved in any serious crime. But there was the old coincidence thing that should have held more significance. Had he just 'happened' to go to the Mansion house, and found that Marjory Trask was living there. Or had he already known that fact.

They would know if there was sinister intent in a short period of time.

He was still awaiting word from the agents he'd sent to Kentigen's apartment when a very subdued Fiona slumped in a chair beside them. "All the witnesses have just withdrawn their identification of Amanda Trask". They say they were mistaken".

Jason told her the most recent developments. Fiona swallowed, "I think we've been manipulated", she said. "It's all my fault for being so damned focused on convicting someone". After so many years I just happen to find possible suspects all those murders. It was way to convenient Jason."

When Jason's phone rang Fiona held her breath. "It is Agents Clare and Holsten. They entered the Apartment of Kentigen Harlow, and found found it empty." We have no GPS signal on Harlow's cell phone, so it is likely he has disposed of the phone. At this moment we are trying to trace his vehicle. But it is likely that he will get rid of his current vehicle quickly and obtain one we cannot trace. Jason we have no idea where he will take Marjory Trask or what he will do with her", Fiona warned.

"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13- The best act ever

Marjory sat next to Kentigen in the back seat of the car. Layena was driving them to Kent's apartment . She felt so exhausted that every few minutes her eyes would snap shut. Each time she'd forced them open again. She'd sleep once they arrived at the apartment. "I want to thank you again for helping me", Marjory mumbled . "We were friends for many years Marjory, and I was expecting that you'd join the family one day. "That still might happen in the future, if you gave Kent another chance", Layena boldly suggested. Marjory did not want to even think about that right now.

Kent took note of her silence. "Do you love the pretty boy", he asked . Marjory heard traces of anger in his tone. She did not like the term he'd used to describe Simon. "His name is Simon Saunders", she replied firmly. "I know his name", Kent told her. "Do you love him", he repeated.

Marjory felt like she was being pressured for an answer. "Please can we just give this line of questioning a break Kent. My sister has been accused of murder, and I am exhausted." I just need to rest before I can think clearly about where any type of future lies".

Kent sighed heavily. "I just don't want you making a mistake Marjory. That pretty boy, does not look like the type that would be faithful". Marjory was beginning to be annoyed. He was now making unfair judgments about Simon based on his looks. "He's not like that Kent. Simon was married once. When his wife died he went into mourning. I was the first woman he has dated since her death."

All she got from Kent in response to that was a grunt. Marjory felt her eyes slip shut again. The motion of the car was having a lulling effect upon her. "Nap if you want", Layena told her. " I will wake you when we arrive".

Marjory wanted to stay awake. But exhaustion was overwhelming her. She let her eyes slip shut.

Layena smiled as she changed the cars direction. "The feds should not be able to trace this car, so we should not have to worry about being chased. We have all the time in the world to decide what we are going to do with Marjory."

Kent cracked his fingers. "I would like a little bit of fun with her Layena", he stated with a twisted smile. "You can have all the fun you like, as long as I get my turn as well, Layena stated.

"Of course dearest, that's what attracted me to you, we both have rather perverse tastes", Kent grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Both Kentigen Harlow and Layena Jamesons vehicles are accounted for, they are inside parking garages. We will keep monitoring them, but I doubt either of them would be stupid enough to use those vehicles", Jason remarked.

They had been working hard, since Saunders phone call, getting information on Lester Higgins. He was a salesperson with Rowan Jewellers working on a commission basis. According to the records, he'd only made a few higher profile sales in the time he'd been with the company. They'd kept him on because of their respect for his father, who had died 2 years ago. He'd resigned from his position around 1 year ago."

"It might interest you to know that Layena Jameson and Lester Higgins attended the same high school, so have potentially known each other for many years", Jason told his partner.

Fiona was finding out some other interesting information, "if Layena Jameson was to divorce her husband she'd get nothing because he has a prenuptial agreement in place. Layena's family were not wealthy ." So perhaps she married for money and not love".

"Still it'd take alot for her to leave her husband for someone like Lester Higgins." He can't guarantee he's going to obtain millions of dollars", and even if he did why'd he share it with her. She's already dumped one rich man", Jason mused.

"We are taking it for granted that this is all about money", Fiona told him. "I am working on a profile of Layena and Lester, to see if I can find any trace of their movements over the last couple of years. We can search all the places they've been." She was hopeful that the duo would make a mistake and take Miss Trask to a place they frequented over the years.

xxxxx

The Bob Whites and Simon Saunders had left the Rowan building. They were now all too worried to think about retiring for the night. "Do you know where Kentigen Harlow lives", Trixie asked Honey. "No, but I do know where Layena lives. We could head to the Jamesons apartment here in the City."

"Would it be likely they'd take Marjory there", Simon asked anxiously. He was now shivering and it was not because it was cold. It was the feeling of dread, that was building inside of him. If they did not find Marjory quickly he sensed that something very bad was going to happen to her. He wished he had not given her back her locket, as he could have used it to find her. If he closed his eyes and tried to reach for her, all he felt was a blankness. So he needed something personal as a focus.

"Maybe if her husband was not there", Honey guessed. "But it is a place the FBI could check", Jim reminded her. "So I doubt they would risk taking Miss Trask there."

"The FBI will be tracing their movements, and will then search any location they've been over the last couple of years. So we can probably factor out any of those locations. They are likely to find somewhere temporary, in a location where they won't attract attention", Simon mused. "It will be finding that location that will be difficult. "

Honey could hear a trace of desperation in his voice. He could do some truly amazing things, so it must be incredibly frustrating that he could not use those talents to find the woman he cared about. She reflected that the almost needed a miracle to help them locate Miss Trask.

xxxxxx

Kent carried the sleeping Marjory into the room and slid her gently into a bed. This place was a show home for an apartment block that had been going to be built in downtown Manhattan . The real estate company that was fronting the money for the apartments, was currently in financial difficulties, and had put a temporary halt on developments. This show home would not be dismantled for several months, meaning they could make use of it as a temporary hideout.

"I am feeling impatient Layena, we have waited far too long to get what we want", Kent moaned. He bent over Marjory and ran his fingers down her face. "I want to employ someone to work her over thoroughly while I watch", he remarked.

"Patience, Lester", Layena cautioned. Lester snorted, "she's not going to just give us what we want Layena. So we should just start with the painful persuading".

"Oh I do want that, but only after we have tried it the easy way first Lester. The FBI will be hot on our trail, and it's better if we don't leave another mess for them to find", Layena cautioned.

"Yes, but we have made sure they will think we've gone out of state Layena, so we should have the freedom to do what we want", Lester countered.

"We should is the crucial word there Lester. It only takes the smallest ripple to cause a huge wave, so we must be clever, and that means taking the slow approach." Layena rang her fingers down Lesters shoulder slowly and onto his arm. She was trying to relax him.

He sighed heavily, "oh alright Layena, I will do it your way". While we wait for Millie to wait we might as well use the other bed room", he took hold of Layena's hand and pulled her along.

After amusing himself with Layena for 2 hours Kent settled himself in the living area. He could look into the open door of Millie's bedroom from here. Taking a magazine off a nearby shelf Kent opened it up to the page marked with a thin piece of paper.

There in full colour was a picture of the Skaters Ball, held in the Manor house, in a small town known as Sleepyside.

Neither he of Layena had much interest in skating. So it was only by chance that they looked in this magazine and recognised the woman they knew as Millie Trent. After years of searching for any sign of her, or her sister, it had been this magazine that had relaunched the plan begun many years ago.

Lester shifted his gaze from Millie to Simon Saunders. He felt his fingers ball themselves into a fist. If he did the right type of convincing he was sure Layena could arrange for something appropriately nasty to happen to the skater.

Smiling to himself Lester settled down to await the morning. It was warm in the apartment so he sat in his t shirt ,and shorts.

xxxxx

Marjory often found that she would sleep badly if she went to bed too late. Since she'd been so exhausted she had expected that she would at least manage at least 5 hours sleep. But she awoke after a mere 2 and a half hours, with a pounding head and dry throat.

Where was she. She sat herself up and reached around until her fingers found a switch to a light. Flicking it on, Marjory looked around the bedroom. It was a pristine, modern affair, with shiny white walls, a matching deep pile carpet, and rich gold curtains. The bed she was sitting in was a huge super king size.

She noted the fact that she had been put to bed in her clothing, and relaxed somewhat.

Moving herself sideways she slid out of the bed. She could see a dim light coming from a room straight across from her bedroom.

Padding quietly over to that room, she noted the fact that Kent was sleeping in one of the chairs. Perhaps, this apartment had only enough space for her ,and his sister, leaving Kent to sleep out here. She was thankful that he had not tried to share her bed.

Moving closer to him Marjory found her mind recalling all the wonderful times they'd had together. She remembered the moment that she realised she felt more than friendship for him. That had happened when she was just 16 years of age. He had told her that his love for her was higher than the tallest tree in his garden. To demonstrate that he'd climbed that tree, shouting "I love you Millie Trent, each time he climbed to another branch. She was bathing in the glow of that declaration when she'd seen his foot slip.

He had fallen from one from one branch and desperately made a grab for others. Luckily he had managed to grab hold of another branch because he would have died had he hit the ground from the height he'd climbed. Kent had still completely shattered the bones of one arm, and had to have reconstructive surgery. She had allowed him to kiss her for the first time as he lay in the hospital bed.

Many other kisses had followed. Until the day her mother had wrenched them apart. She had cried for months after that, and even threatened to leave her mother and return to Kent. Her mother had been blunt telling her that Kent had no means to support her and was only looking for a temporary liaison, and not a permanent future.

She guessed her mother must have been right when Kent may no attempt to find her.

It had been many years later, when she was waitressing to support her income, that she served at the table where Kent and his friends were dining.

He had been over joyed to see her again. But she had admittedly been uncertain how she felt. She'd had too many years of moving about, of changing names, and of worrying about her sisters welfare to feel confident about where the future lay. He had shrugged off her attempts to put him off , and swept her along on a mission of getting reacquainted. There had been many romantic dinners, flowers, gifts and surprises. She could feel her resolve to not fall in love being worn slowly away.

All her fear had come back the day she was supposed to marry Kent, because she'd had never told him the story of her background, or the fact that they would never have children together.

It was far easier to run away that even contemplate telling him everything on the day they were to marry.

Now all these years later, here he was again. Still wanting a future.

How did she really feel about that. Marjory knew she owed him her honesty. If she searched her feelings deeply, she knew in her heart that there was one major reason why she could not commit to him. That reason was Simon.

Marjory finally admitted to herself that she was in love with him. So she needed to tell Kent that. She would at least let him sleep and wait until the morning.

About to turn away and return to her room Marjory suddenly felt a chill envelop her whole body. That chill was caused by the fact, she was looking at his right arm, the one he'd severally damaged in the the fall from the tree, and not seeing any signs of a scar.

The scar should start at just below his shoulder and continue onward until his wrist. It should be about two inches wide, and feel puckered. Scars like that just don't disappear.

So why was there no sign of a scar. Marjory bent closer, she could hear him breathing now, and see every line on his face.

Her hands started shaking as she caught glimpses of make up applied to certain areas to change the shape of his face. She nearly fainted when she came to the conclusion that this man was not Kentigen Harlow.

Who was he and why had Layena lied about him being her brother. The very generous act of paying for her bail, was suddenly taking on a very sinister feeling. Marjory looked around for any signs of a phone line. There were none.

Padding quietly back to the bedroom Marjory searched for her handbag. She found that it was not in the bedroom anywhere.

Her fear slid up another notch. Looking toward the door, made it peak even more, there were chains across the door, that would havee to be slid across before she could exit. Could she do that silently. She would have to try.

Marjory inched slowly toward the door, concentrating on her movements, so they would be as silent as possible. She made it out of the bedroom, and had take two steps toward the door, when he foot came down on the next spot, and a very loud creaking sound was produced.

She heard Kent stir and hurried to move herself from facing toward the door to facing toward the dining area.

"Millie, what are you doing up", Kent's voice had a slight anxious tremor. Marjory remembered what Simon has said about her acting. Right now, she had to do the best act of her life. Because if she gave even the slightest indication that she suspected he was not Kent, she was sure something very bad was going to happen.

"I have not had something to drink for such a long time Kent. My head is pounding a little, so I need some water", She made herself move past him, and into the kitchen. She was sure she could feel his gaze boring into her ,but she did not turn around.

Marjory made sure to hold the glass with two hands so that the shaking of her limbs would not be so obvious.

"I suppose you would feel dehydrated Mille", Kents voice came from right behind her.

She filled the glass to the top with water to give herself time to adjust her face from the look of fright. Then she turned.

Kent's body was blocking any forward movement. "I have not been this close to you in ages", he stated as he searched her face.

Please, please ,don't let him see my fear, she told herself. She made herself smile. "I remember all the good times we had together Kent", she told him. Kent's hand moved over to her cheek and rested there.

"We can have more good times together Millie", he stroked her cheek softly. Then without warning he kissed her on the lips.

Every instinct told her to pull back from him, and try to run. She dug her toes into the soft carpeting to anchor that impulse, and tried to relax into the kiss.

Kent finally pulled back with a smile. "It feels good to be able to touch you again my Millie". I am glad you seem to be giving me a chance. Honestly, I could not bear it if you ran off with the pretty boy."

"Simon and I have only ever been out twice Kent, so I would not run off with him. I still feel the same way about commitment". Simon is actually the first man I have ever considered dating since I left you ", Marjory told him.

Kent smiled, "that tells me how much you did care for me Millie. So I am hopeful of another chance".

Make this a good lie Marjory thought inwardly, "I want to give you another chance Kent",she told him.

He pulled her forward to give her another slower more lingering kiss in response. "Right now, I feel so happy", Kent told her.

His hand moved across her face. "You have a rather large bed Millie, there's plenty of room for me as well", he suggested. His eyes were on her face, searching for her response.

Marjory could not help the slight trembling that overtook her body then. She knew he was suggesting doing more than just sleeping. "I really am exhausted Kent. There is plenty of time to explore the other aspects of our relationship", she told him.

Kent shook his head, "Ah I remember you were like this last time as well Millie." But I won't press you . I know the last couple of days have been tiring. Get some more rest, we can talk more after that". He took her hand and led her back to the bedroom.

Marjory slipped beneath the covers and made herself close her eyes. Her ears were fully engaged in listening mode. So she heard him leave the bedroom. She immediately opened her eyes again. Quietly sliding out of the bed, Marjory tried to locate the rooms windows.

When she found one, she tried to flick it open. It did not budge.

Watching her from the shadows Lester smiled. Of course the windows were simply replicas of the real thing. Millie had no chance of escape that way. He had guessed she was simply acting. Millie could not hide the responses her body was giving to his presence. For a moment he felt like confronting her, and showing her exactly how angry he was. But if he did that he knew he'd have to drag her along for the rest of their journey. This way he could pretend he had no idea that she did not care for him and continue on with the plan. He wondered at what point Millie would decide to drop the act . Time would tell.

He settled down to watch her.

Marjory returned to the bed. She felt defeated, escape was obviously not going to be that easy. But then they would not have brought her here if it was. She had to hope that at sometime there would be a chance to run. But if there was not then she had to make sure there was an opportunity for someone else to find her. Her fingers moved upward to work away at the chain holding her locket. She had repaired the chain by crudely reattaching the broken link. So it was simple enough to separate the chain at the same link.

Soon the locket was lying in her hand. She had to drop this locket someplace where she knew it'd be found. Hopefully if the locket was recovered by the FBI then Simon would have the means to find her.

She felt tears leak from her eyes as a tempest of crying threatened to break through. That could not happen, she could not give in to despair. I have to believe I will get out of this ,Marjory told herself. She thought of her sister Millie, and felt her stomach heave. If Layena or Kent had been responsible for what happened to her sister then she was in deadly danger.

Maybe I just have to do what they tell me, she told herself. Yes, that's good her logical mind told her. Then this other little voice in her head thought, what happens after that.

Marjory knew she had to do everything she could to either escape herself or alert others to her plight.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14- tick tock

CCTV footage that shows both Layena and Lester enquiring about tickets to, L.A, Hawaii, Miami, as well as Canada and Mexico, ", Jason informed his partner. "Well most of that will be misdirection", Fiona guessed. "If they are trying to make us think they are going away then it is more likely that they are close by somewhere". To find out where we have to determine what their endgame might be. Why do they need Marjory".

"From information received from the Bob Whites and Saunders. It is clear that she and the sister are now the owners of Rowan manufacturing jewellers, a multi million dollar company. If Marjory signed over the rights to that company to Lester and Layena, then they'd have a very profitable business to sell to the highest bidder", Fiona mused. "Yeah but it's not going to be that easy Fiona. We can block that sale if we can prove their involvement in illegal activities", Jason remarked. "If we make the supposition that it was Lester's father that made those threats all those years ago, he could have easily gotten 30 million dollars. So why did he just ignore that opportunity",Jason was thinking out loud. 'Because as we said it's not about the money," Fiona insisted, "the only other thing mentioned was that client list. So that's what this must be about. We know that information can be very powerful, it can be used for extortion, blackmail, financial advantage and many other things. Rowan took that list away to prevent that possibility".

Jason rubbed his hands together , they felt icy cold. It was the knowledge of facing two very experienced criminals."I am guessing you are correct Fiona. It is that list that is important. It supposedly vanished with Rowan Worrell. But perhaps he did not destroy it, he could have put it somewhere out of reach . Perhaps Layena and Lester think Marjory or Amanda knew where it was hidden.'

"Hmm problem with that theory is that if Amanda was assaulted because of this information. She would have told her attacker that she did not know where it was". So why would Marjory know", Fiona countered.

"Unless Layena and Jason found out where this information was held after they assaulted Amanda. Perhaps they need Marjory to obtain that information", Jason surmised. "Once they have what they want, I am guessing they will either do to Marjory what was done to her sister. Or they will simply kill her".

"All of this is just theory . We cannot prove Lester or Layena have any sinister intent", Jason's final statement warned.

"Yes, that is what they are counting on ". Fiona was pacing the room quickly. It was almost as if she was physically chasing down this pair. All they had was supposition and that was never enough. A clever lawyer would have Layena and Lester proved innocent very quickly. So they had to add more. How could they tie Lester or Layena to the murders of 5 men.

"Layena Jameson is a blonde", Jason remarked as he studied her picture intently . "And her husband has just confirmed that he met her at a nightclub in the Manhattan district. "Coincidently one of the nightclubs linked to the murders." He suspects that she often still goes to nightclubs. As long as there was never any scandal he did not worry about what she did."

Fiona felt her body go even colder as her mind quickly guessed where Jason's latest theory was leading. "You are saying that she is the one who waits Jason", she muttered. "Yes ". Look at what she'd done Fiona, potentially arranged the assault of Amanda, with the help of Lester. Then set up both Amanda and Marjory to look guilty of a crime." We have always known we are dealing with a very clever person", Jason concluded.

"That's true. We may not be able to get enough evidence to convict them for past crimes. But their actions right now may be enough to at least see them locked away for a long period of time. I have always be passionate about getting a conviction for my brothers murder. Maybe I have to put that aside, and be satisfied with any charge", Fiona was grinding her teeth as she said that obviously not happy about not getting justice for her brother."

"I just don't want that crime to be Marjory's murder," Jason said grimly.

xxxxxxx

A loud banging made Marjory sit upright in the bed. Her heart beat was pounding. Casting one look at the clock, she could see it was only 4 20 am.  
"Marjory get up now", suddenly Kent was there by her side. He looked worried.

"What's going on, who's banging", Marjory insisted. It could not be a rescuer because surely they would simply knock the whole door down. She could feel her teeth begin to chatter with fear. Of course the fear was not just about who was on the outside of the door. The man pretending to be Kent was close enough that she could feel his breath upon her face.

"I don't know", Lester replied. He could feel the sweat gather on his forehead. This occurrence was not something he had factored into this plan. He moved to the door and peered out of the spy hole. On the other side of the door were 4 people, two men and two women. They looked young, and very drunk. This could be a problem. But he was not going to panic. "Go away", he yelled out loudly.

He heard a laugh. "No", stated a male voice. "We want to come in and have a party. Come on, we know you are trespassing. Why not just let us in, and we can all have a good time together". The guy kicked the door solidly with his feet.

"I am having my own party with my own girl, and you are interrupting our fun. So leave", Lester insisted.

Marjory could see his hand shaking. It was not fear rising in him though, it was anger. "Leave", Lester shouted again.

"If we leave, then we will go straight to the authorities and tell them you are here. Come on all we want is a bit of fun. Nobody cares about this place, so we might as well use it for our own purposes". We have booze that you can share", the same male voice insisted.

Lester was not going to let them in. He would have to allow them to go to the authorities. There would be very little likelihood that they'd link this trespass to the FBI's case. "Go then, call the authorities we don't care", he stated firmly.

It went quiet then. Lester moved close to the spy hole and noted that the foursome were still standing there. As he watched one of the men slipped a gun out of his pocket. "We have a gun", the man said forcefully, "and are not afraid to use it. So come out and let us have the place". Lester could see the gun shaking. The man was so drunk that he could hardly aim it correctly. But that actually might just make him more dangerous.

Marjory gently placed her hand on Kent's arm. She felt like this situation was spiralling out of control. Kent was trying to keep up the pretence of things just being normal. Her arm was to steady him and prevent violence.

It did not work, he just looked even angrier, the veins stood out on his neck. His fingers clenched tightly, then unclenched and snaked down his side and into his pocket. They came out holding a gun. Kent stroked that gun softly, like it was his lover. Marjory saw a cruel look come over Kent's face. She knew that he would enjoy killing the people on the other side of the door.

The real Kent would never consider violence. By acting like this, he was dropping the charade and revealing his true nature. So why should she keep pretending. Her life was at stake.

The reality of the situation was that she was a victim of kidnapping, and probably there was worse planned for her. So why not take a risk and ask these people for help. If Kent and Layena had intended on killing her they would have already done so.

Marjory hesitated, she was conscious of the fact that either one of them could injure or possibly kill the people on the other side of the door.

She had seconds to decide what to do. Inaction, might just have the same result. Taking a breath Marjory blurted out, "help me. they have me captive. These people are dangerous, quick run away".

"Bitch", Layena remarked. She slapped Marjory hard across the face. She felt the stinging pain and knew she'd have a red whelt marring her complexion.

Kent just turned and stared at her. "I figured you were just acting Millie. But I was just going to play along myself, as things would go easier that way. Now you just made things more difficult". He pulled the trigger of the gun and held himself ready. The people on the other side of the door had not seen them yet. So he did not need to permanently dispatch them. Hopefully a threat would be enough. "There is more than one of us, and we also have guns. Know that we are proficient in their use. So I will give you 10 seconds to leave. After that I will not be responsible for what happens".

Kent waited. His senses were attuned for the slightest noise. "Come on Joe, it sounds like they mean business, let's just go", a woman begged. "Yes, Joe, it's not worth it", the other woman stated . Seconds past tensely as they waited the man's response. "Alright", he finally agreed.

Of course Lester and Layena did not just believe them. Lester watched through the spy hole, until he could not see them.

Then he turned coldly to Marjory. "We will have to leave now Marjory", he told her. "You either come willingly, or we will make things difficult, he paused, "but not for you." He looked her in the eye. "Little Honey Wheeler, could be assaulted, just like your sister."

Marjory flinched violently, Kent knew exactly how to hurt her. He was not finished with his threats either. "Layena, would enjoy poisoning Saunders Millie. She's had alot of practice. You would get the blame for his death. If you really care for him, and I suspect you do, then just do as you're told".

She knew they meant what they said. Marjory could not respond in words, as her mouth was simply frozen with fear. So she just nodded.

Kent grabbed hold of her roughly, twisting the material of her pyjamas tightly around her neck. She could feel her breathing speed up as her body fought for air. Was he actually going to kill her. There was certainly dislike in his eyes now.

"Stop it Lester, I think she will go along now. Don't frighten her so badly that she can't even move", Layena pulled his hands away.

"Let's get out of here", Layena insisted. Kent moved his grasp from her neck to her hands. Marjory did not resist as he pulled her along, out of the fake apartment, and into the night.

She knew as they ran that her chances of being found were not very high. She had intended to drop the locket under the bed. But then Simon's words had floated into her mind, "the FBI can't use my methods to find you". That meant they did not know of his abilities. If they found out, it was likely they would force him to work with them. She was picturing his adoptive daughters in her mind. What if the adoption of his daughters was put in jeopardy. He would never forgive her for that. She would never forgive herself. So she had left her locket firmly around her neck.

Where were Layena and the fake Kent taking her. She really had no idea. Nervously her free hand moved upward to seek the comfort of her locket. It was not there. Marjory realised it must have fallen off, either during hier struggle with Kent or immediately afterwards.

Whether it was found, was now in the hands of fate.

xxxxx

"We have a possible lead, come on", Fiona grabbed her jacket and left the Federal building at a run. Jason was too startled to follow immediately. But once his legs got moving he quickly gained on his partner.

Fiona leapt into the car seconds after her partner. "A group of people tried to break into an abandoned show home. They were threatened with violence by a man already inside that apartment. What links this to our case, is that a woman claimed to have been held captive. Although they did not see any of the occupants, we have to assume that woman is Marjory Trask. "

"The people have given us the address, and we can be there quickly. Though it is likely they would have fled by then. I am dispatching as many agents as I can to the area. Hopefully we may be able to locate them. We will see if they have left any clues behind", Fiona stated.

She hoped that they might just get a break.

They arrived at the apartment within 5 minutes. During that time there had been no sightings of Lester or Layena. Hope was slipping away the longer they took to find the trio.

Jason started tossing everything the moment they reached the apartment. His actions were almost frenzied. So far though, there was nothing to even indicate who had been in this apartment. That changed approximately 2 point 3 seconds later when Fiona found something lying half underneath a chair.

The little locket had sparkled as Fiona's torch light had washed over it. She snapped it open and saw Marjory and her sisters pictures inside. "Here's our proof that it was Marjory who was held prisoner here tonight", she told Jason.

"Well that little thing is not going to help us find her", Jason told her sadly "No, it probably won't help, but you never know. Perhaps this locket did not just accidentally fall off. Miss Trask might be leaving us a clue. The people who know Marjory Trask best are the Bob whites. If there is even the slightest chance that this locket might help us locate Marjory then we need to let them know we have found it", Fiona insisted.

She waited for her partners nod before dialling Saunder's number

"Hello", his voice quivered softly. He was probably scared about why they were ringing him.

"Mr Saunders we've found Miss Trask's locket in an abandoned apartment here in the city. We know it's a long shot. But we are wondering if Miss Wheeler has any knowledge of the origins of this locket and whether that could help us locate Marjory," Fiona concluded. She was not that hopeful.

Simon did not hesitate in answer this question himself. "If I can have the locket then I can use it to find Marjory", he told her firmly.

Fiona felt her brow furrow. Saunders relationship with Miss Trask, just might be a bit more serious than he let on. "How are you going to do that", she demanded ."Did she tell you some personal things Saunders. Well that does not matter ,you tell us what you know and then we will take it from there. " We cannot have you involved for your own personal safety".

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Fiona cursed. Why the hell was Saunders being difficult. "Come on Saunders, she is in danger", she stated bluntly. "Stop delaying us".

Simon knew he had no other choice. The phone in his hand was shaking violently. He knew had to tell them the truth. "She never told me anything Fiona. I can find her by touching the locket and picking up her physic trail. It sounds totally crazy I know but the Bob Whites can confirm that I am not making up story", he handed the phone to Brian.

Brian Belden saw the tears falling from Simon's eyes. He was so desperate that he had revealed his talents to the FBI. There was going to be some major fallout of that action happening. But right now that did not matter ,and Mr Saunders knew that. Marjory's life was at stake. "He can do what he says", Brian told Fiona Lester firmly.

Jason who was listening felt his mouth drop open. He was surprised, though not totally shocked. Mr Saunders was an unusual man. He nodded thoughtfully. It had been a miracle that Dan Mangan had been found so quickly after his kidnapping. Giles Mangan had told him it was because he had attached a locator to Dan. It would have been a major foul up for the kidnappers to have missed finding that. But he had accepted that they were not perfect. Now he knew that it had been Saunders who had found Dan.

Fiona had also thought of this. She did not waste any more time on questions, telling him where they were.

Simon put down the phone and stared at the Bob whites. He knew what was on their minds. "You cannot come with me", he said firmly. Honey opened her mouth, ready to protest, "No, Honey Wheeler, you cannot convince me", Simon told her seriously . "This is going to be very dangerous. I am already very worried about Marjory and I don't need anyone else in danger tonight". Fear, will block my abilities. So please stay here." He took a breath. This was so very hard for them. They needed something to do. "You all could work on another important part of this mystery." Now we know Marjory's mothers name you may be able to track down Marjory's siblings. They should know what is happening".

Honey felt Brian's hand squeeze hers tightly. It told her that he understood that she was upset. But it also meant that he thought she should be wise. Putting herself in danger would not help Miss Trask. "Alright, we will try and find out about her siblings", she told Mr Saunders. "Please be careful".

Simon ignored her and turned his attention to his son. He wrapped Dan in his hands. "Do not try and find me Dan", he said. Simon knew it was possible that Dan could have the same gift as he did. "I promise you I will do my best to avoid any confrontations". He kissed Dan on the cheek.

Dan clung to him for a minute before releasing him. He had to believe that his father would be alright

xxxxxxxxxx

Once he was inside the federal car Simon placed the locket in his fist and closed his eyes. He could feel the waves of fear resonating from the locket. Marjory was definitely in danger. He could not panic, otherwise everything would slip from his mind.

So he shut out the fear and concentrated. "They are still moving through the streets, he told Fiona. "Turn left in 100 metres".

"You sound like navigation", Jason grumbled. "Yeah, well it kind of works the same. I cannot tell you their final destination though, because Marjory does not possess that knowledge", Simon responded. He continued to call out instructions, weaving them through the streets . "Now they have stopped", he reported a few minutes later. "They are entering a building and descending downwards into a basement. I think they intend to hide out there".

Soon they were also outside the building. "We have the element of surprise on our side", Jason declared. "Yes, but they have a hostage", Simon reminded him . "We are experts in dealing with those types of situations Saunders. We have notified other agents of the situation, but they will not move in unless the situation is out of control. Spooking these guys would be a very bad idea. Now is the part where we give you a choice Saunders. You either promise to stay in the car and do not move, or we handcuff you to the steering wheel. There are no other options, in case you wondered", Jason told him firmly.

"My choice is to come with you", Simon said as he used his gift for persuasion upon them. There was simply no way he was sitting in the car. "Alright", Jason and Fiona agreed. They hardly even realised that they had done something completely out of character. It felt like Saunders belonged with them.

Simon followed them to an ugly building that displayed the sign 'condemned' in glowing letters. It did not look like the safest of places.

Inside graffiti marred the ugly concrete walls. "Why did they come in here", Jason pondered as he looked around. This place was filled with broken glass, large pieces of stone and piles of rubbish. It smelt like something had died in here.

Pushing past the mess they came to a staircase leading downward into darkness. Jason took point, holding his weapon, and a small torch in the same hand. Fiona followed, and Simon took his place at the rear.

"They have stopped moving", he reported to Jason and Fiona. "Right ,we take control of the situation before they have time to react. I will grab Miss Trask while you keep your weapon trained upon them, Jason said to his partner.

"Good plan", Fiona agreed. Neither one gave Simon any type of task.

In the darkness of the basement Lester Higgins worked away at prying loose a metal grill from in front of a round hole. Marjory could not see what lay beyond that hole. She shivered as she looked around. This would be the perfect place to leave a body her mind told her. "Why are we here?" she dared to ask. Layena slapped her across the face in response. "You just need to do as we ask Marjory. Soon we will move through the tunnels, and up into a certain part of the city".

The grill fell free from the hole ,hitting the ground with a crash.

"Get in the hole Marjory", Lester ordered. He shoved her forward. Marjory fell downward onto her knees. The tunnel was slick with water ,slime and goodness knows what else. She could feel dampness, spreading through her clothing. Ahead of her the tunnel continued onward.

Marjory realised that Kent and Layena had not entered the tunnel themselves yet. They were studying a paper map.

Knowing that this might be her last chance Marjory pulled herself off the ground, then took off through the tunnel as quickly as she could.

"Dammit you bitch",Lester swore. For a minute he contemplated shooting her. But he could not be certain that he would not kill her. So he held off. "Just wait to we catch you Millie", he yelled after her. "You won't be able to escape again"

He and Layena quickly squashed into the tunnel and hurried after the fleeing Marjory.

..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-tunnel terror

Marjory felt her feet slip, she desperately tried to stay upright by flapping her arms like a bird. That did not work, she felt herself lose all control over her feet and fall downward, into the horrid smelling water at the bottom of the tunnel. She made a little cry as she lay there for a moment trying to catch her breath. Getting away quickly was harder than she anticipated. Soon Kent and Layena would catch up to her, and then they would most likely hurt her . New water dropped into the mass below her. That was her tears . The despair she had struggled to keep at bay was hitting her full force.

She heard a small cry of pain from behind her. That sounded like Layena. Possibly she had also fallen over. So all was not lost yet.

Forcing her aching body upright Marjory carefuly moved forward again. This time she went slower, gingerly selecting the next place to put her feet.

xxxxxx

Simon was now cursing his height. He had to bend almost double in the tunnel. "This is actually brillant thinking by Layena and Kent', Fiona mused. "These tunnels lead to several points around the city. They can easily move about during daylight and not get spotted."

Jason snorted, "I am not sure about the easy part Fiona, it's very slippery in here". He had already fallen to his knees once. Fiona looked down at her own knees. They were wet and black. A fight down here might prove to be very dangerous. Hopefully it would not come to that. If they managed to stay upright more often than Layena and Kent, then they could catch up with the duo.

"The tunnel is about to divide", Simon told them. He could feel Marjory's terror, hitting at him full force. She was no longer being held by Layena, and Kent and that was a good thing. But her panic was much higher than it was before. That meant she feared what would happen if they caught her.

In front of him Fiona and Jason slipped again on the slimy tunnel and fell to the ground. This time they stayed there for a faction of a second longer. It felt like they were not gaining on Kent and Layena. They most likely knew the layout of these tunnels, and that gave them a clear advantage. Feeling frustrated Simon dared to push past the agents. He moved with deceptive ease over the slime filled ground. "How do you do that Saunders", Fiona moaned as she watched Simon keep himself upright.

"I am a skater remember, so I am used to slippery surfaces. So I am going to take the lead for awhile", he looked back at them.

Fiona really wanted to protest but was simply to exhausted to make her mouth say the words.

Simon moved at a faster pace down the tunnel. He was soon far ahead of the agents. Stopping to listen, Simon heard the sounds of grunting ahead of him. That would be Layena and Kent. Now came the dangerous part. He could not let the duo see him. They both had guns and would not hesitate to use them. The only change he had was to get ahead of them, and get to Marjory first.

Kent and Layena were also using sound to determine Marjory's location. It would be hard not to cry out when you fell.

"The tunnel splits into three sections ahead. We know only one of the options actually leads somewhere, so Marjory could find herself trapped", Lester said it with almost glee. "She could actually chose the right tunnel and manage to find a way out", Layena warned.

"I think it's time for us to split up. If Marjory does hit one of the two dead ends, she will most likely backtrack. So if one of us stay out here, we could intercept her. "One of us will take the one clear path, and check to see if there are any signs of her heading that way", Layena proposed.

Lester screwed up his face. He was not actually sure how much he trusted her. They both knew each others secrets. He'd witnessed her poisoning one of her victims, so could testify against her in a trail. However she could easily do the same with him. She knew he'd paid the contractor who'd assaulted Amanda Trent. They stayed together now because they had a mutual goal. He had no particular love for Layena. It was a relationship of convenience only.

She felt the same. So would not hesitate to make sure she was the only one to benefit from their plan.

"Oh such mistrust", Layena actually mocked. She knew what he was thinking. "Yeah well you have killed several men Layena. I could easily be next, Lester told her.

"Of course you could be", she agreed. "But you won't". "I still need you Lester", Layena lied. She had the ability to look and sound convincing. It was how she had managed to get close enough to kill her victims. Soon she would get rid of Lester as well. But for now he had his uses. He would be an advantage in a fight. Or perhaps he'd make a clearer target while she got out of the way. There were always many possibilities. She gave Lester a seductive smile. " Every second we waste gives Marjory an opportunity to get further away. Yes we can stay together. But that only gives us one choice out of three. "

Lester knew she was right. He still did not trust her. But he would accept her plan. For now. "I'll stay here", he told her. "You go ahead, and see if Marjory is heading in the right direction".

"Fine", Layena agreed. She moved away from him and headed for the tunnel to the left.

Lester leaned back against the walls and waited. Soon he would know if Marjory had found the correct tunnel.

xxxxx

Ahead of her was a blank wall. Marjory shivered. She could be trapped. Last time it had been easy to choose which tunnel to take. There had been only two choices, and she could clearly see one was blocked by fallen debris.

When there had been three choices, and all of them looked clear, she had simply closed her eyes, turned around once, then pointed.

She had obviously made the wrong choice. So now she had no choice other than to head back the way she came. She moved forward slightly, then stopped. Think about it carefully ,she told herself. There were three choices, so Layena and Kent can not check all of the tunnels at once. They most likely know where the tunnels lead, so have that advantage. But that still does not mean they know where I am right now.

She thought of her options. I could head back and chose another path. But they could be waiting for me, expecting that is what I will do. So perhaps I will just wait here, and see what happens. She could keep her ears attuned for any sounds. Nobody could move silently down here.

If I hear someone coming, i will stay still in the shadows, and then run at the right moment. I have to chose my path carefully so not to slip. Marjory quickly surveyed the tunnel, seeking out places that were not covered by green slime.

She had mapped out a path in her head, when she head a slight splashing of water. Was that sound coming closer, she could not tell.

Cowering close to the wall Marjory waited. For a few minutes there was silence. Then the splashing came again. This time it was closer.

She swallowed her fear. Someone was coming this way. She slid herself into a crevice, away from the phosphoresce that gave this tunnel an unearthly glow. All she could do know was wait quietly and hope Layena or Lester could not see her.

Splash, now the sound was loud, just a few feet away. Please, don't see me, she thought to herself. She tried to push herself further into the crevice. It was not wide enough for a place to hide, but the shadows may just conceal her from discovery.

Her feet slid and she knew that moving had been the wrong thing to do. She could not keep her footing. Out of the crevice she tumbled, to fall backward with a loud splash into the water.

It was all over. She could hear breathing and it was not her own. Starting to sob Marjory pulled herself upward again. She had to now beg whoever it was not to hurt her. " I promise not to try and run away again. Please don't..."she let loose a little scream when a hand grabbed hold of her arm. "Marjory, it's alright it's me", they were the best words she had ever heard. Simon had just found her.

She nestled herself against his chest and broke down. Sob's wrenched from her soul echoed through the tunnels. This night had been terrifying and she could barely keep on going.

Simon wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She was shaking from both cold and fear. He straightened up. Luckily this tunnel was higher than the others so he could at least stand upright. He felt her shaking diminish a little after a few minutes. His grip did not lessen though.

"The FBI are not far behind. But so is Lester Higgins", Simon told her. "Who", Marjory asked. "The man pretending to be Kentigen Harlow", Simon told her. "He was waiting in the centre of the tunnel branch for you to retrace your steps. I found a piece of stone and threw it past him into the other tunnel. He went to investigate, and I slipped past him. But it won't take him long to discover he was tricked. We have to get out of here Marjory. Let' s head back to the entrance".

Simon took her hand in his own.

They were about to move forward when they heard the distinct sounds of someone moving toward them. From the way the person moved, with violent splashing, it sounded like they were angry. So most likely Lester Higgins was the one coming toward them.

"He will kill you ", Marjory told Simon fearfully. Simon knew that was true. He also knew that his gift of persuasion would not work at a distance. Lester would not risk an up close confrontation in these tunnels. So he'd simply try to shoot him.

Don't panic he told himself. Think carefully. He looked downward at the slime covered tunnel. An idea was taking place. "Marjory I have a rather personal question to ask you. Please answer honestly", he said to her.

"What is it", Marjory asked . "How much do you weigh", Simon said to her. She told him.

"Alright, I have an idea. I'm going to have to get closer to carry it out". Simon pressed her body against his own. Then he lifted her off the ground. She was heavier than the female skaters he'd lifted over his head. But pure adrenaline was giving him the extra power he needed. "The one advantage I have is that I can keep my footing down here. I bet whoever is coming this way can't. Hold tight Marjory because we are going to have to move quickly".

He placed his feet in a position that would give him balance and stability. Then he used the slippery surface of the tunnel to his advantage. He ran upon the slime, building up speed.

Soon he was barrelling down the tunnel heading straight toward whoever was coming toward them.

Lester was certain that Marjory was hiding somewhere down this tunnel. It was the only way left to search.

He was feeling angry that she had tried to trick him by throwing a stone into the other tunnel. He had found it lying in the water after he'd only gone 100 metres into the other tunnel. He knew this stone was not normally in this tunnel because half of the slime bore a clear imprint of fingers.

That was a clever move on Marjory's part. But he was sure she could not move fast enough to get away from him.

He'd hurried back to the intersection, then into this tunnel.

Hearing splashing ahead of him Lester smiled. Marjory had given up on silence. She was trying to run past him. Well he was ready for her. He'd grab her as she tried to run past, and throw her to the ground. Then he'd make sure she would not attempt to run away again.

He braced himself. Any second now and he was going to see her.

It happened so quickly that he was unprepared. Sure he was going to see a stumbling ,wet ,out of breath Marjory Trask, Lester was stunned when Simon Saunders whizzed toward him fast, holding Marjory Trask above the ground in his arms.

As he passed Simon kicked toward Lester knocking his feet from under him. Lester felt the gun slip from his hands as he went crashing downward.

Simon used his momentum to keep moving , past the fallen figure of Lester and out into the main part of the tunnel where Fiona and Jason were waiting for him.

"Lester is just ahead up there. His lost his gun at the moment, but be careful in case he finds it again", Simon warned breathlessly as he used his feet as a brake.

Jason and Fiona moved past him with their guns drawn.

Simon put Marjory down onto her feet. She cuddled close to him again. "Where's Layena", Simon asked cautiously.

"Most likely down one of the other tunnels", Marjory answered. Simon kept his ears attuned for any sounds.

Lester searched frantically through the murky water for his gun. He was one hundred percent certain Simon Saunders did not come alone. All he felt through his fingers was slime, and wet horrible stuff that was most likely something disgusting. He knew he did not have long now. "Put your hands upon your head and don't move", came the order. Lester could not see anyone. He waved one hand around in the air testing to see what response he would get. "I said don't move. We do have guns trained upon you", he heard the distinctive click of a trigger being pulled backwards.

"All right I am placing my hands upon my head now", he yelled back. He waited in the gloom until two people came running up to him. The male handcuffed him while the female stood in front of him with her weapon aimed at his torso.

"Where is Layena Jameson", Fiona demanded. Lester shrugged. "A long way away if she has any sense", he told her.

Grumbling Fiona dragged him back along the tunnel to where Saunders waited with Marjory Trask. "I don't think he will tell us where Mrs Jameson has gone", Jason remarked. Simon disentangled himself from Marjory and came close to Lester. He was looking him over slowly from head to toe. With a smile he reached out and pulled a hair from the front of Lester's jacket. "He does not need to tell us where she is", he told the is no cell phone coverage down here. So can you put him somewhere while we go after Layena".

"We can leave him here chained up here", Jason stated ,as he noted the iron railing that ran across part of the tunnel. He checked to make sure the railing was stable and not going to move or break. Then he handcuffed Lester to the railing ,making sure his hands were high above his head. "You will get uncomfortable very quickly, Jason told Lester.

The other man just glared. "Don't go anywhere ", Jason mocked. Then he turned away.

Simon really wanted to send Marjory out of the tunnels to safety. But they could not afford the extra time. If Layena managed to escape Marjory and her sister would not be free of this nightmare.

So he settled for holding her hand even tighter. "The Bob Whites are busy looking for any traces of your siblings", Simon told Marjory. "My siblings", Marjory repeated softly. Her voice held a tone of wonder. "Yes, your mother gave birth to other children", Simon confirmed. "Your biological mother was called Arianne Eastward and your fathers name was Michel. That's all we know for certain at this time."

"Arianne and Michel", Marjory mulled over the names. "I have heard those names before", she remarked. "Where", it was Fiona who had asked that. "I am not sure. You know when you overhear a conversation, well it was like that. I know the conversation happened at the Manor house".

Simon tightened his grip on her hand as a realisation struck him. "I have heard those names mentioned before also", he admitted. But he could not remember who had mentioned them.

"So does someone at the Manor House actually know the truth. Or is it just one of those strange coincidence things", Jason asked.

Nobody could answer that question at the moment.

They were moving down he middle tunnel after Layena, at a steady rate. Simon had shown all of them how to stand ,and move in a way that minimised slipping.

"She's climbing upward now", Simon told the agents. They moved faster, until they came to the tunnel, where a ladder led upwards.

Jason took point aiming his gun upward. "We don't want any unpleasant surprises", he told them. He climbed the ladder steadily ,reaching the top in 2 minutes. He pushed open the man hole and found himself in an alley. There was no sign of Layena Jameson.

"She went into that building", Simon told them, pointing to the one on the left side of the alley.

They found a side door to that building that was conveniently open. "This feels like a trap", Jason warned as she cautiously scanned their surroundings. His senses were attuned for the slightest sounds.

Inside the door was a huge warehouse, with shelving that traveled from floor height to ceiling height. On that shelving were old crates, bearing jars of jam. "I know this place", Fiona mused. "It's the maids factory. The best jam in the states."

"Well I doubt we are trying to protect a recipe for a new type of jam", Simon said rather sourly. He was exhausted, and it did not look like he was going to be able to rest for awhile. Fiona slipped her phone out of her pocket and looked for details on this company. "There does not seem to be anything to link this place to Rowan. Perhaps Layena is just using it as a place to hide", she decided.

"She's here somewhere", Simon told them. It was difficult to see anything other than the rows of boxes. There were no obvious signs of movement. Cautiously Jason and Fiona moved down the aisle. They were conscious of the fact that Layena may have other associates.

Ahead of them was another aisle, and Jason moved away for a moment to search for any signs of Layena. "Come and look at this", he called moments later.

They moved into the other aisle. In the centre of the floor half way down that aisle a crate had been pushed out of its place on the floor. They could clearly see a metal hatch, which It had a reinforced metal lid. It did not look like a place they'd store jam. " It looks like we are going down into another branch of the sewers", Jason moaned. He hated the restricted movement, dim lighting, and horrid smells in the tunnels. Pulling up the metal hatch Jason aimed his gun downward.

All he could see below was blackness. "How do we even know what's down there", he asked. "All we know is that Layena is in that tunnel and she is moving away from us rapidly while we debate our next move",Simon told them. He knew they were only being cautious yet still felt frustrated by their indecision. At the moment they seemed to have an advantage, they had the element of surprise and outnumbered their quarry.

Jason gave him a grunt . "You know you should not even be with us Saunders", he stated. "Yet every time I think to tell you to leave, my mouth won't say the words. "How exactly are you doing that", Jason demanded. He was becoming increasingly aware of the fact, that they had not wanted Saunders here. Yet he was. The only explanation for that fact was that Saunders was doing something to manipulate them.

Simon was not going to get into a debate about his abilities. He just shrugged and asked. "So when are we going after Layena".

"Damn you Saunders", Jason swore. He grabbed the top of the ladder and descended downward. "We are going to have a long conversation after this is over", Fiona told Simon bluntly. She followed her partner.

"What will they do to you", Marjory asked Simon nervously. He stroked her hand. "Let's not talk about it now Marjory. We need to see this through. "I need to see this through. You are risking too much Simon", Marjory told him firmly. She reached up to stroke his face gently. "Marjory I am not letting you go on alone", Simon told her softly. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you", he told her boldly. "So we go on together."

Marjory felt a warm glow fill her. She never dreamed that a man would be declaring his love, as they prepared to crawl through another sewer. Simon had already pulled away to grip the top of the ladder downward. She grabbed hold of his hand and held it for a second. "I love you too", she acknowledged. Simon grinned up at her. "Well this is not a great place for a first date", he remarked.

Marjory could not help the small snort of laughter. Her spirits felt suddenly lightened as she joined Simon .

They found themselves in a tunnel that was most definitely not a sewer. There was no horrid water. The tunnel was pitted and rough from age. Small lights were over their heads. "What is this place", Marjory asked. They looked ahead to where a very solid metal door was gaping open. "It's a nuclear fall out shelter", Jason remarked as he stepped through that door. "They were very popular many years ago".

"Perhaps Rowan Worrel owned this one", Fiona mused. "I think you are right Fiona", Jason remarked soberly. He was looking down ward at a skeleton that lay on the floor. It was very clear how the person had died, because a round hole was clearly visible in the skull.

"So this is where he disappeared too, all those years ago. He must have had the supplies to last several years. But someone discovered him here, and ended his life", Jason stated. "Yes, but why. That is the important question. Exactly what was he hiding from", Fiona remarked.

"Maybe not what but who. Perhaps he found out who was making those threats and felt that the only option of escape was going into hiding", Simon reflected. "If that is true Mr Saunders, then there is a very dangerous person behind all of this". Layena and Lester may actually be working for someone else. Those who dwell in the shadows never fully reveal themselves", Jason felt his voice quaver softly. They had met many dangerous people. Sometimes the impression of pure evil you were left with, felt like it would make a permanent scar on your soul. He was getting that same feeling now.

Jason moved into the centre of the bunker . There were rows and rows of tinned food, and bottles of water lining both sides of the walls. "I think we just discovered a major clue", Jason pointed to a small safe that was fitted at the bottom of the shelf.

It had black marks marring its surface. Fiona and Jason knew someone had tried, and failed to blast this safe open.

"Did Lester and Layena believe that Amanda and Marjory could open this safe", Jason asked. "That's a Mitre Safe", they are actually military grade, Fiona told him. "Built to withstand a nuclear blast. So a bit of TNT is not going to do much more than stain the surface". "So if you are going to get at what's inside then you need to know the code. She pointed at the dial". But I don't see how Marjory or Amanda would know that. So I don't think we are going to get it open either. Still there must be a reason for Layena and Lester to seek out Marjory Trask".

Fiona noted that there did not seem to be any sign of Layena being in this bunker recently. Everything was covered in a layer of dust. So if she was not here then where was she. Fiona suddenly felt her arms raise up into goose flesh.

"This is the trap we've been expecting", she yelled. She made a rush for the door. But it was too late it was already shut.

Seconds later the lights went off and left them in darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- safe

Jason had already spent 1 exhausting hour trying to find a way to escape the bunker. There was a mechanism on the inside of the door that should have been easy to use. However this had been rigged so that anyone inside could be held there for an indefinite period. It was a clever plan. They had been expecting a trap at some stage and should have been more cautious entering a place that only had one door.

"Let us out Layena", Jason yelled. He expected her to laugh at that. Afterall she now held the advantage. She could let them out again. But obviously wanted something in return. Jason had a fair idea of what that something was. He waited for her to begin her demands.

Layena decided she'd let them stew enough. It was time to get down to business. "I will let you out if you give me the contents of the safe", she told them. "We can't open that safe", Fiona said firmly. "You can't, but Millie Trent or Marjory Trask or whatever you want to call her can", Layena told them. Her voice carried absolute confidence.

"I am not a safe cracker", Marjory dared to make her own reply. "Oh haha dear, I know that. You don't need expertise ,just use the combination", Layena replied. Marjory noted the fact that Jason and Fiona were looking at her expectantly. Simon was not. He could probably already sense her reply. "What combination", she said.

Layena snorted loudly. "Yes your sister claimed she did not know what it was. Even a swift beating did not force it out of her". I do believe that the combination is not something simple like your birth dates, because we've tried everything simple. It has to be something else, something not so easily remembered, yet could be recalled with the right incentives".

Marjory felt fresh tears fall as she imagined yet again what her sister had endured. "A beating would be enough incentive for either of us Layena. Have you considered the fact that we don't know this combination", she yelled.

Layena was smirking. She always loathed Millie and was enjoying having her at her mercy. "Of course we have sweetie", she snapped "But you and Amanda are the only ones who would possess this knowledge. Rowan Worrell intended for you to have all that he had. We know that he left you information about the location of this bunker. They only thing of value down here is in that safe. So think of every combination of numbers you know or can dream up that might work. When you have it open, give me the contents, and I will let you all out. If you do not, then you can all live down here forever", was Layena's last threat.

Jason turned his gaze on Simon, 'can you convince her to let us out", he asked. Simon shook his head, "I have to be close enough to gain eye contact.' Jason scowled at him, "what about charming the safe open. I suppose you can't do that either".

"It's an inanimate object so of course I can't will it to open" ,Simon replied evenly . He was still firmly holding Marjory's hand. "I am thinking that no matter what we say Layena is not going to open that door." Even if we do open that safe ,she can just take the information and leave us here. That way we will nit be able to go after her." His voice shook as he spoke what they all knew was the truth.

Marjory felt desperation hit her "you have us all trapped for no reason. I do not know the combination of that safe". She thought she needed to make that clear. "So let us out and perhaps there is something more we can offer you", she said those words knowing they were a lie.

Layena laughed out loud , "oh dearie that was such a good try. But I do not believe you. Open the safe".

Fiona leaned close to Marjory and whispered, "they have been trying to catch you for years based on a theory that somewhere in your sub conscious mind you know a set of numbers that will open that safe". "So think about it ".

Marjory pulled over a crate and sat upon it. Her mind just felt numb. "If they have tried all the known dates associated with my family, then what's left", she asked after 35 minutes of silence. "Amanda must have told them a whole lot of different numbers. She probably even tried to save herself more pain by making some up. " If there was any chance we knew those numbers, then they would have been revealed then." I don't know what to do next. How are we even going to give her what she wants."

Now the terror was beginning to settle in, "we won't suffocate down here, and there is loads of food", she pointed to the neatly stacked shelves of cans, "but we will never see any of our friends again."

Simon let go of her hand, he would do anything to end her misery. There was just one chance he could get them out of here. But he'd have to do something extremely unpleasant. He moved to the corpse of Rowan Worrell, "he would know the combination", he told the others. "However when you die violently, the moment of death is usually all your mind can focus upon. But I can touch him and see if setting that safe combination were amongst his last acts".

He reached down and touched the cold hard bones of Rowan Worrell skeleton.

His mind was suddenly propelled back in time. He was kneeling on the floor in this bunker. His eyes were downward, focused on the concrete floor. Above him he could sense a person. That person had a gun with a silencer firmly against his head. "It's finally the end of the road for you Rowan. So open the safe and given us all the intelligence you have gathered".

Rowan Worrell, did not seem afraid as he answered firmly, "no". He felt a harsh stinging pain as a fist drove firmly into his face. Toppling over, he lay upon the hard surface of the bunker, with blood dripping from his mouth.

"I know you have been trained to endure all the torture we can think up", the man with the gun stated. Rowan's eyes flicked upward, and Simon recognised Lester Higgin's father. The man's face was twisted into a cruel expression. "That's why we won't focus our displeasure upon you. We will find your grand children and make them suffer".

Tremours travelled through Rowan Worrell then. They would barely noticeable to his captive because Rowan was trying to hold them in check. He was deeply disturbed by what this man was telling him. But he was also not going to let that show.

When he spoke his voice was strong and defiant. "There was always a risk you'd go after the ones I love. It was my mistake to let my daughter back into my life. But whether I acknowledged her or not , nothing would change, she and any offspring could still be used against me", Rowan replied. "It's the price I knew I'd pay if I gathered this intelligence." I can not tell my daughter or grandchildren what I have actually been doing over the years. But if I did I know they'd agree that I should not give you what I know". You work for enemies of our country Finn and I am not a traitor."

He was slapped again hard. "Alright Mr righteous ,we know we can't offer you money, that leaves us focusing upon other forms of persuasion. So let me tell you exactly what will happen to the ones you love. Your granddaughters will suffer horribly as we use our torture methods upon them. You know how these things go, slowly and painfully, the loss of fingernails, then teeth. Then we will start breaking bones until they wish for death". After that point will come further disfigurements. So don't be so quick to say no to us." But I know you hold out because you know we will kill them after we have what we want. Yes that is true. But it will be quick and relatively painless". That is all the mercy we can show one like you".

Rowan Worrell felt intense hatred inside of him. It had been building slowly until it reached fever point. He had not let his feelings show outwardly, just holding himself ready for the right moment. Now was that moment. Launching himself upward ,Rowan sprang at the man holding him captive.

He fought in desperation, knowing that he was not likely to leave his bunker alive. The first time a bullet hit him he felt burning fire in his stomach. All strength left him. It was a gut shot, which would mean a nasty lingering death.

"Tell me the combination", demanded Finnegan Higgins. He kicked him hard right in the stomach.

"I can't tell you because I actually don't know it myself", Rowan groaned through the pain."The combination was set up remotely by a machine". It was a way to make sure I could never be convinced to tell you ." He laughed a few times, coughing up blood. Finn growled and pushed the gun into his temple hard. "I know the number is still recorded Rowan, because that information is valuable to this country. You need to ensure it reaches the right hands. I disposed of many of your colleagues during our search. None of them had the information, and neither do your employers. So it has to still be in that safe. The only other people who would possess the combination are your family".

Rowan curled himself up into a ball. His shirt was soaked through with his own blood. The bunker seemed darker than before. There was no difference in environment, it was him who was fading out slowly and painfully. "They don't know it either Finn. I am not stupid. Believe me there is no way you will ever get that safe open", Rowan spat out more blood, as another wave of fiery pain hit him. He could feel his senses fading out ,one by one. Hearing is always the last to go though.

"I don't believe you Rowan. You wanted to keep your family safe, and that's why you actually gave them the combination to this safe. Using that information is the only way to stop us", Finn told him. He moved position then, to the back of Rowan's head. "You will not know the moment of your death", Finn growled.

Rowan Worrell closed his eyes and thought of his family. His mind drifted to that of the safe, then away again. He heard the soft click of the trigger being drawn backward.

Simon pulled his hand away from Rowan Worrell before he witnessed his death.

"Rowan Worrell was a spy", he told Fiona and Jason. "The information he possessed was intelligence he'd gathered".

Fiona nodded, "with his access to high profile wealthy and influential people he was a good candidate for recruitment . Not many would suspect a jewellery manufacturer of being a spy. He may have gotten away with it for years until his cover was blown. Then he was hunted down. " He must have fled to this bunker after his disappearance".

"But that was a whole year after his grand daughters were abducted, Jason reminded them. "What was he doing in that year."

"He was hoping that the enemy would stay focused on him and that he'd have enough time to set up all this", Simon gestured to the bunker.

"Rowan died thinking about the safe and what it contained", added Simon.

Jason, Fiona and Marjory, all turned to stare at him, 'that means you know the combination", Jason stated.

"I know everything", Simon confirmed. "But if we want to get out of here alive, we are going to have to change the deal and get Layena to agree ".

They waited 1 more hour. "Alright we have figured out the combination to the safe",Jason stated. "It is now open". However we do not like your deal Layena Jameson. So we want to make one of our own."

"How do I know you are telling the truth", Layena stated. "Look through the flap in the door, and you will see the open safe", Jason replied.

They all stood to the side while the flap was opened.

Layena peered through the hole, straight at the safe, which was open. "We have not looked at the contents of the safe, because we think it is safer that way", Jason stated.

"Smart", Layena acknowledged. She closed the flap. "Alright I acknowledge you are telling the truth. So what next".

"Are you the one who waits", Marjory boldly asked. Layena chuckled, "so you want a confession, so you and your sister get off the hook". "Why not Layena. You get the information, why can't I have my freedom", Marjory asked.

"Because your grandfather caused my grandfather to lose his life", Layena replied. "You are paying the price for that dearie".

"Then you are the one who waits", Marjory stated. "You killed those men to ensnare both Amanda and myself".

Fiona held her hand out to Marjory in a stop signal, "one of those men was my brother". "Oh I know Agent Lester". His murder enraged you. All you wanted was the culprit and you had not one but two dangled in front of you", Layena told her.

"I admit to nothing Marjory. Try to prove your sister is not guilty", she concluded, "Now what is your deal".

"I am going to shut the safe again. When you let us all out and we are far away from this area we will give you the combination", Jason told her.

Layena thought about that. It seemed like a good deal. She would still get what she wanted . Marjory and Amanda would be left trying to defend themselves against charges. The FBI would get nothing. That was the part that seemed wrong. But she did have the winning hand, and that over rode her caution. "All right deal". "I will move away and hide. Don't bother trying to find me."

She moved right to the edge of the tunnel into the darkness of the shadows and hid herself. She had to make sure all of those inside the bunker left so that the others could not return and trap her inside. "I am hiding in one of the tunnels" she lied. "Now I am opening the door", she stated. She used the remote signal to activate the door lock.

Jason, Fiona, and Marjory all quickly ran out of the tunnel. They did not go back the way they came, instead they found another tunnel branch, that led along to where there was a ladder leading upward.

Quickly they climbed out of the tunnels and into a side alley in New York City.  
Layena smiled, she quickly made her way into the bunker. The locked safe stood in front of her. "Alright I am here", she stated.

For a response the door creaked and slammed shut. "What the hell do you think you are doing", she cursed.

"Getting you to confess to being the one who waits", Simon told her.

"Saunders, I saw you leave", Layena remarked. She had watched him run off with the others. He could not have made it back so quickly. "I know", Simon agreed.

"So now it's my turn to offer you a deal, confess to the murders, and I will let you leave with the information you seek. Turn me down, and I will leave you there", Simon stated firmly.

"Ohh so you do love her then", Layena remarked. "Yes, I do, and I will do anything to save her, even let you have whatevers in that safe", Simon replied.

Layena smiled , love made many people into fools. Saunders was proving himself to be one right now. He was actually betraying his own country because of love. What an idiot he was. Of course he had made it easier for her. "Alright, I confess", she stated. "I killed those men because I knew Amanda Trent was trying to find the man that assaulted her. It was a plan that would ensnare Marjory as well. Multiple charges of murder would have her and her sister facing a long term in high security prison or even the death penalty. I wanted them to believe that they had a chance of escaping this fate. Love was also going to be her downfall. Build desperation, then offer a helping hand in the time of greatest need. Lester planned to marry Marjory, and get her to reveal the combination on their wedding night". You got in the way of that pretty boy", Layena taunted. "But I guess you are not as wonderful as you seem". Otherwise you would not let me have that information". So come now, you have what you want, what's the combination".

Simon let her wait another ten minutes before he told her. "7 left, 5 right, 19 left, 2 right, 31 left, 41 right, 2 left."

He stepped back from the door. When she'd looked into the flap earlier he'd had seconds to implant the idea that the safe was open, as well as he fact he was leaving with the others. Simon had not known then if his persuasion would work. But he was using Layena's own beliefs against her, and that meant he did have a high chance of success.

Jason and Fiona had gone reluctantly believing he was actually a traitor. "I am asking you to trust me", he'd said to them. "Rowan Worrell had a plan, all I am doing is carrying out what he put in place".

It would only take a few seconds for Layena to open the safe. Then she'd find out that the safe was a trap, intended to ensnare any foreign agent that came looking for the information. There was a gas inside the safe that would render Layena unconscious.

He ran along the tunnel and up the ladder to the others. "Well", was all Jason said to prompt him. For a reply Simon handed him the jar of jam he'd taken from the shelf in the bunker. "The information was never in the safe ", he told them. "If you came to that bunker and looked at that safe, you'd think that was the place very valuable information was placed." Rowan wanted his enemies to think that so they'd never look anywhere else." The problem was of course that he had to be totally convincing and never let on that the information was just stored inside a jar". He could never relent, even knowing that his family was probably going to die. The only thing he could do was make whoever opened that safe fall unconscious. He was betting on the fact that was more likely to be an enemy agent, than a member of his family. The door would then lock and that person would be trapped inside. I think that he meant to let it be known to Amanda and Marjory where the information was actually hidden. But something went wrong, and they never received the combination."

Simon held out his phone to the agents, "I have her confession taped, in case she retracts it all once she's in custody".

"Thanks Saunders. You certainly are very useful to have around", Fiona remarked. Simon braced himself for her next words, which would be employing him on a permanent basis. "But I think we will let you continue on just being a skating coach", Fiona surprised him by saying.

Simon acknowledged her words with a nod.

"It's actually over", Marjory sighed. "I don't have to run and hide any more." She looked over at the agents, "I suppose I will still be arrested for faking my identity".

Jason and Fiona traded glances, "no", they finally told her. "I think that we will be lenient Miss Trask".

Marjory smiled, she felt like a weight had just lifted from her. Now she could actually focus on a future. "I wonder if the Bob Whites found out about my family", she stated.

She might actually get to meet her siblings. That was actually both exciting and scary.


	16. Chapter 16

The end of the tale

Everyone wished for a happy ending. For Marjory that ending was being introduced to her younger siblings. When she was summoned to the federal building the day after the arrest of Lester Higgins and Layena Jameson, she instinctively knew she was going to receive bad news. The Bob Whites would have told her themselves if there was to be a happy ending.

So now she sat in a chair again feeling numb and waiting for another shock to fall upon her. Beside her sat Simon , who had his hand in hers. He looked grave, with his handsome pale being rather pale. That told her she was right, he was here to support her.

"Marjory Trask", Fiona greeted. She still used the false name because she guess it was the one that made her feel comfortable. That was good insight in her part. "We have invited you here to ask if you want to be told the truth. It is not pleasant", Fiona added.

Looking at the faces of the two agents made Marjory tremble. They had learned something extremely unpleasant she knew and it had shook them. Did she have the strength to hear this. If it disturbed two seasoned agents then most likely it was the stuff of nightmares. So it was definitely the safer option to walk away in ignorance. But she could not deny that she and her sister had already suffered terribly . All she wanted now was peace. She did not think that not knowing the truth, would bring her a sense of peace. "I think I need closure, 'she told Fiona. "My sister and I have already faced some truly terrible things. Surely it can't get much worse?"

Jason looked down at that comment, and she felt the hairs on her arms raise. Maybe it could get worse.

She looked into Simon's beautiful eyes and saw the love there. She felt his strength reaching out to hold her tight. "Tell me", she decided.

Fiona thought she better mention one last thing. Marjory was being strong because she had already endured pain, and knew she could stand some more. But could she hold the weight of all the pain that was about to come. "You family was not the only one affected", she told Marjory. "There are very important people mentioned in the files Rowan provided. The type of people who were above reproach. That they could sell our country's secrets was never considered. That is why they would have fought had to make sure nobody ever recovered that file. It is our belief that Layena Jameson and Lester Higgins were hired by one, or more of these people. Layena's father was selling secrets, and was killed by Rowan, so she had revenge as her motive. She also had certain pathological traits that made it easy for her to be a killer. We seriously doubt she will betray her employer, even if threatened with death. She actually might not have known or even cared who her employer was. Killing was something she enjoyed ".

Marjory felt herself go pale, she had not considered that other people might have also died. Simon's hand stroked hers. His face remained pale, and she realised that was because he could sense pain coming. He already had knowledge she did not .

She could barely open her mouth to speak. But finally, "continue", managed to leak out. She might as well hear all of it.

"When we searched for your siblings, we found a frightening pattern appearing", Fiona Lester told her. "Several families, with parents of the same names as yours, had all been wiped out . Some of them were made to look like accidents. But we believe they were not. The enemy agents were sending a clear message, that they were not to be trifled with. They would continue to kill everyone they believed to be related to Rowan Worrell, until we, that is our Government, gave them a way to obtain that information."

"Of course we could never do that. Which essentially signed the death warrant of many innocent people. Our Government like the enemy assumed the information was in that safe. " I suppose it had to be that way. Rowan knew what he held was vital, and he could not risk even us finding out about the trap he had laid. Because if we knew, then the enemy would as well".

If we had not obtained this information all of those in the files would have continued their actions", Fiona took a breath and then sipped on a glass of cold water. She needed something to ease the dryness of her throat. Several very important people were about to be arrested on charges of treason and murder.

Fiona took a long breath before continuing. "It was unfortunate that Arianne sought out her father, as it revealed her identity, and that of her boyfriend, to the enemy." Most likely one of them sent that threat. They did not anticipate that she would have the ability to hide herself , her boyfriend and her family".

So they began to target everyone with the same names, hoping to get lucky and kill Rowan's daughter. Over the course of many years several innocent families died. Each one who had been thoroughly investigated by the enemy to see if there was a chance of a link to the Rowans. When they did not find one, they'd simply move on to the next victims. It did not matter to them that the people who died were no relation. They were simply pawns in a game".

Now came the bit that was going to shock Marjory Trask. "You remember that you thought you'd heard the names Arianne and Michel before", Fiona hinted.

"Yes, I have", Marjory mumbled. Suddenly she knew why Simon was so pale. He had remembered the connection.

"Bill and Patty's parents were called Michel and Arianne", Simon told her shakily. "There was no genetic connection between them and you though."

As the shock hit her Marjory found herself bursting into tears. Bill Regan's parents had been murdered by the agents that were searching for her family. She now knew why knowing the truth was so painful. Patty and Bill had lost their parents because of her grandfather. "How will I ever tell Bill all this", she despaired. Marjory put her hands into her face. As she sat like that trying to shut out the truth, something even more terrible occurred to her.

She turned to the man she loved. When she searched his face, she could see that he had already considered her next question. "Did they kill your wife as well, thinking she was a sibling of mine", she dared asked Simon.

"Possibly", was the terrible answer that Simon gave her. "Patty died in a car accident. It was investigated by the FBI at the time, and believed to be an accident even by them. But I suppose a very clever person could have arranged it.' Simon trembled. "I think the only thing that saved the rest of us was that they found out were were not related to you".

Marjory did not want to look him in the eyes. How could he not feel anger toward her.

"It was not your fault Marjory", Simon told her firmly as he squeezed her hand. "Rowan Worrell always faced a terrible choice, his family versus the information he held. He died knowing that his whole family could potentially be wiped out because of him."

"But was it", Marjory dared to ask. "Are my siblings dead".

"We actually don't know", Jason stated. "There are no birth records for any other children of Arianne and Michel. If there had been then they would have died years ago and none of the other families would have been targeted."

"It is possible they are still alive, and living in witness protection. We have passed on our findings to the secret service, and other agencies. Whether you ever find out what has happened to your siblings is now up to them", Jason told her.

"As for you Marjory, you now get to go and live your life. You and your sister have inherited a company, and must decide what to do about that." We will not be pressing any charges against you or your sister." "Go now", Fiona stated tiredly.

Marjory got up and with Simon at her side left the federal building.

She felt the wind whip her hair about, and the warmth of the sun touch her gently. A large shadow had now lifted from her life. But some part of the darkness was still with her.

"I want to tell Bill the truth", she said to Simon. Simon nodded, " I will be with you when you do", he stated.

"Thank you for everything, she said. "Now all I have to think about is the future." At least I will be safe now", she stated.

She saw Simon bite his lip at her words. "What?", she asked tentatively. 'Just that a life with me is not necessarily safe Marjory". You have seen what I can do". Sometimes I have to help others who like you are in a terrible position and feel there is no way out. I can find answers using my gifts. But it is dangerous. The FBI is not demanding my services at the moment, and that is a relief. But I think it is because they know they can't force me to work for them. That does not mean that at some stage they won't come and ask for my help."

"Marjory, I love you",Simon said firmly, ' and in the future I would love to make you my wife". But I can't do that without letting you know that there will always be a risk, not just for me, but for the family as well". You must decide whether you can live with that risk".

He was giving her a way out . If she left he knew he'd mourn but he'd also know that she was safe. "I will leave you to think it over", he told her softly.

As he began to walk away he felt a hand reach out to stop him. "Don't do that Simon", Marjory told him firmly. '"Don't close yourself off from love again", she continued. She could see the fear in his eyes.

"There is always a risk in life. I would rather have one day with you, than a lifetime alone", Marjory added.

Simon pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

They only pulled apart when Marjory's cell phone rung. She looked at the number and felt herself go pale. "It's the clinic where my sister is a patient, she said.

She almost did not want to take this call. Finally Amanda's attacker had been caught and that felt would help her healing. But whta if it was already to late.

"Yes", she said in a croaking voice. "Your sister has come out of her coma . She said something a bout the darkness being gone. Then she asked for you", the nurse told her.

Marjory grabbed hold of Simon and kissed him again. "Amanda is going to be alright", she said. "So am I".

Hand in hand with her man Marjory walked down the street. On her way to a new brighter future.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Six months later.

"Oh sister you look so stunning", Amanda declared as she hugged her sister .Today was the day that Marjory was going to walk up the aisle and marry Simon Saunders.

Mandy was confident that this time Marjory would not feel the need to run away. Though naturally she was still nervous.

She was still getting to know the very handsome man that her sister had chosen for her husband. He was a naturally personable man, who was very open about his own life, so learning all about him, and the future had been easy.

Marjory would be living with her husband on his farm and continuing to work with the Wheelers. As for her, she was learning everything she needed to know about running a business. She had decided to take on the management role at Rowan Manufacturing jewellers. It was an exciting prospect that was going to keep her very busy.

But not that busy that she could not reconnect with the detective that helped her many years ago. Of course she would take things slowly and carefully.

She was no longer scared of the future and that was something very wonderful indeed.

As for their lost siblings. Amanda and Marjory had not been told if they were still alive. It looked like they may never know.

Amanda pulled her mind away from that bleak thought and back to her sister, who was putting the finishing touches onto her makeup.

Marjory's long blonde hair cascaded down her back in tiny waves. She looked much younger than her nearly 38 years.

In a few hours time, she would obtain yet another name. This one she was determined to keep for the rest of her life.

A knocking on the door, interrupted that pleasant thought. "Come in", she and Amanda called.

Two strangers entered.

Amanda and Marjory found themselves looking at a man and a younger woman in their twenties. "Who are you", Amanda asked.

"We are your brother and sister", was the answer they received.

Now that was the best present either of them had ever been given.

The shadows of the past had finally been pushed away forever.

THE END


End file.
